Mates and Princes
by ReticentRouge
Summary: AU Slash Draco comes into his Veela Heritage and Harry is his mate. Harry comes into his own mysterious heritage. Harry is still reeling from the death of his godfather and finds that those he thought were his friends and mentors may well have ulterior plans of their own. He must find for independence in a war he never wanted and from people who would control him. Who can he trust?
1. Prologue

AN: this is my first fanfiction and I would love any constructing imput you have. This is a slightly edited and expanded prologue. Had to remove a few sentences that were no longer valid and added some more descriptions to the action. THanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the story!

************Mates and Princes*********chapter 0 Prologue***********

The sweat drenched sheets were wrapped around him like a lover (if said lover was a python). He couldn't breath. He was hot. He was cold. He ached in pain and pleasure. His body, his soul, and his magic were on fire. Sixteen today and he had Inherited. Through the haze of it all there was sound that bled into his consciousness.

"Oh please. You know you can't resist me on this _darling_ husband" said a sugary voice filled with venom. "You are bound to me. You do what _I _want and what I want is a betrothal of _our_ son. You can not deny me."

"He will not." That voice was fathers. Indomitable. Which means the other voice must be the woman who gave birth to him. "You do not have the magic to bind him."

"The Parkinsons are a perfect family and are loyal to the Dark Lord. Pansy will be perfect to keep him in check. Your kind need it after all." As if she were any better. "I do not need to bind him afterall. Just make sure he breeds a whelp in Pansy. Nothing a potion wont fix. I'm sure the Dark Lord will let me borrow Severus for this. Yes, how perfect" she cooed. A wave of anger and something close to hatred rushed through his body and then lashed out at the vicious woman. She was no mother to him. No mother at all. His father would be free. He would be free. He screamed with the force of his magic. It lashed out and surrounded the loathsome woman who gave birth to him.

"I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, denounce you." his voice had a timber to it that he never heard before. There were three distinct tones that came together like a chord played on the piano. It carried a force of the magic that was his inheritance. "I abjure you Narcissa Malfoy. Your rights to me by my birth and my blood are forfeited. Your darkness cursed matebond to my father through me is broken. Your power over us is broken." His voice gained strength as his magic continued to mature and ripen and through the magic he could see. It continued to wrap around the woman who was once his mother. By instinct alone he called. His Veela blood calling his fathers bond and power to him. Reaching through time and space to their Queen he called. He could feel her rage at being interrupted but his instincts knew she could not resist his demand. He felt her aura as she apparated inside his room. The aura increased as her court joined her. The Queen had arrived.

"What is the meaning of this!" Her voice like a whip. He didn't answer, he couldn't. He forcefully pulled power through the blood that connected him to the Queen. As a nephew to the crown he pulled power from her Court adding it all to the growing maelstrom of his own. "Merlin Lucius, he is so strong." the queen said in quiet awe. Yet her ire was not forgotten but it changed to something akin to excitement when she caught sight of the woman caught within his magic.

Draco heard the buzzing, the incessant sound of noise around him. He couldn't focus on it though. He knew the Queen had to be here for the abjuration. The Veela court superseded the Ministry in this. Doubly so since he was not only Veela but Royal through the original Malfoy Patriarch. His focus though was purely on the woman cowering in the his magic. His father had warned the woman not to come, forbade her actually. She couldn't handle being told to do anything though, especially not by her husband. The Malfoys were to be under her thumb, given to her as a gift from the Dark Lord himself when he used his Dark Arts to force Lucius' mate bond to this woman. She would pay for her treachery.

He needed one more bond. One more presence in his soul. Draco knew he was out there, sleeping and in pain. He reached for his mate and pulled his future bonded's pain, misery, anger, rage and every emotion that bombarded his golden soul. He pulled and his magic spiked again through him causing Draco to scream. _So much, there is so much!_

His magic pulsed and began to form bands within the fog that now surrounded Narcissa. It forced her horizontal, her body held in suspension a metre off the floor. Thick bands of his magic formed around the chakra points on her body: the crown of her head, forehead, throat, chest, waist, stomach, hips. Her hands up to her elbows were encased in a flash of magic, and her feet up to her knees. The magic was bright and flared with possibility. It seemed that each band began to take on the essence of the woman's sins against Draco and his father. With another pulse of light her body and soul were separated with a thin chord connecting the two that Draco's magic quickly encased. The bonds of his magic were reflected on her soul by small glowing lights at each chakra point. A flare of the bonds around her corporeal body and the chakra points on her spirit and a third part of Narcissa separated: her magic. Off to the right between her body and her soul her magic took shape. It was a harpy of sorts. It appeared to cross three animals: Woman, Blue Jay, and a multi-headed snake. Her arms and legs were that of the Blue Jay. Her arms were wide blue wings with black striations and her legs were stick thin and scaly bird claws. Her chest, shoulders and head were that of a woman. Her lower torso was that of a serpent that bled into a long tail. The serpent aspect traveled up her spine to her head where it split into multiple snake heads giving her the look of a medusa. Draco's binding magic made it's appearance here as shafts of light piercing through the chakras, the joints of the wings and legs and also through multiple parts of the tail. All three aspects of the woman who gave birth to him writhed in pain, arching and screaming in silent agony.

The queen hissed "YES" as her Veela nature began to show through. Her nose elongated to a sharp eagle like beak, her fingers talons, her triple sets of wings stretched behind her. Her eyes became solid gold and her eyebrows sprouted feathers. Her silver waist length mane began flowing around her like a halo."YES! You vile witch! How dare you come between a Veela and his mate! You harmed my family and now you shall pay." The queen poured her power through Draco into the bindings around Narcissa's body, spirit and magic. Draco gladly followed the Queens lead, giving her control of the binding ritual his instincts had begun. He could feel the strength and pride of his father surrounding him. He continued to pull from his mate as well, leaving nothing behind but peace and tranquility. His body began to slowly convulse as his own physical changes began causing his power to flare and pulse.

"Narcissa Malfoy (nee Black) you are convicted of attempted murder by denying a Veela his mate. You are convicted treason against the Veela Royal Family through our Nephews and consequently to the Royal Court and the Veela Nation." Narcissa trembled and writhed in her sons magic. She knew she shouldn't have trusted the Dark Lord. He said he would protect her. "We can't, however, have the Dark Lord knowing that his power of the Malfoys is ending. You will not remember this until I release the information for you though it's effects will be felt. You will continue to believe that you have the Lord Malfoy bound to you. You will not however, be able to harm them. Through the maternal bond you share with the young prince Draco I bind you." The various bindings on the aspects of Narcissa flashed brightly. "Through intent or deed, magic or physical, directly or indirectly—you can not cause harm to the Malfoys, the Veela Royal Family or the Veela Nation. If you attempt such actions misfortune will find you thrice and through that karmic rebound you will be known. I bind this curse of karma through your own magic. The Lord Malfoy and his son, the young Prince will also befall this curse of your karma. Where you tried to cause their despair, they will find joy. Through your lies, they will find truth. The confusion you have sown will guide them with certainty. The young princes abjuration of you will become known when your threat is negated. With the shattering of ignorance your shame will begin. By the power of my people, by the magic the binds us all and by the love I hold for my family I curse you Narcissa. In good conscience I must remind you that you have the power to change this curse. You must give up your selfish pride that lead you to our mercy, repent your past through word and deed, and love unconditionally. You shall reap what you have sown. For your sake I hope you learn to plant better seeds." With a raising of her hand and a quick slash the queen cast Narcissas curse. "As above, so below—so Mote it be!"

A loud crashing sound like the ocean against the shore sounded and all three aspects of Narcissa arched again in terrible agony. The spears of light through her magical self split three times and connected looking like a net with bright points of light. This net burned into her magical being with an almost audible sizzle. With a whooshing sound of air filling up an empty space the harpy like medusa was thrown back into the witches spirit self. As they fused once again the bright points of light on the chakras exploded forth encasing her spirit in a mummy like tomb. Adding to the crashing and wooshing sounds came a roar, as if the hounds of hell had been unleashed, and her spirit was absorbed back into her physical form. The bindings flashed in sequence from the base to crown accompanied by the strobe effect from her arms and legs.

The crashing, and whooshing, and demonic screaming coalesced into a single deep bell like "ohm" and the bindings were gone. Briefly on her crown, forehead and throat were runes that slowly faded into her skin. Her arms and legs were covered from tip to elbow and knee with tribal like markings that also faded to nothingness. As the magic pulled away from Narcissa it flowed back into Draco. It began flowing faster and faster lifting him from his bed chest first into the air. Wings exploded from his back, flinging blood and skin as they ripped through his skin for the first time, the double set a physical sign of his royal blood. His body began to glow brighter and brighter until no one could bare to look. The Veela began singing, adding to the fierce birth of the Veela magic that erupted from the young Prince.

Another world away at number 4 privet drive. A young man sleeps, tossing and turning as tears stream down his face. Even in his dreams he can't get away from his loss. A bright flash of light through the barred windows and engulfs the young man. It refuses to allow him to keep his overwhelming grief, his anger, rage or even his discomfort. A subconscious sigh of relief sends the wizard into the first dreamless sleep he's had since the 18th of June. The magic caresses him, finding it's way beneath the oversized cloths he wore. It found anything foreign and refused it's existence. Healing the bruises from his uncle, the broken arm where his cousin "accidentally" pushed him down the stairs, the nicks and scrapes from his various chores sans appropriate coverage for his hands, the bruise on his cheek and the split lip from where his aunt slapped him for talking back and even the bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep. For perhaps the first time in his life the Boy-who-lived felt safe and protected.

**************end prologue************

Thanks again for reading.

please review!


	2. Chapter 1: School Days

A/N* let it be said that i've not read the books in quite some time. There may be changes to cannon that happen accidentally (and some on purpose). Also I got this vague idea from reading a phenominal story by Janara. Her story is listed in my favorites called "not your usual veela mate". It's a massive read and is not completed but it ate a couple days of my life (that I willingly sacrificed I might add). I've PM'd her about this story. I told her as I tell you that Mates and Princes is not meant to be a rewrite of her story, but may have ideas that she has written. I'm not quite certain where Draco and Harry are going but I'm sure it will be a grand adventure!

Standard note that J.K. Rowling owns the world...well the Harry Potter universe anyway. However their deviant behavior is all mine!

Now lets get our feet wet shall we? I believe we left off with a brief prologue. Shall we try for a chapter this time? Hmm? Read on my Lovlies and thank you for your support! (for the record I've never been to the UK. I may ask a gent I know there if he can "english" up my work a bit for authenticity so be aware of future updates as they may be edits!)

-Mates and Princes-Chapter 1-

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table pushing breakfast around on his plate. Chocolate chip pancakes, eggs, bacon, none of it hit the spot. That spot that was tied in knots. This summer had been, possibly, the worst of his sixteen years. It seems Ron had spent his time bouncing between Order business, his mother and his girlfriend Lavender Brown. His only letter to Harry was sent a few days after his birthday. It went something like this:

_ Harry mate: summer is so busy. I'm doing lots of stuff. Dumbledore and Mum say its top secret. Lavender wants to dress up as beauty and the beast for the Halloween dance! Can you believe it? Anyway I have tons of secret and important stuff to do. See you at the place eventually, but even then I can't tell you because it's secret so don't ask cause I wont tell..._

Not even a "Happy Birthday" but mostly just "fuck you I'm more important then you are." Which must have made Ron feel awesome, getting one over on the Boy-Who-Lived. He was currently sitting down with Lavender and Parvati and their gaggle. They were all fawning over the couple and Ron was soaking it up. The git. Hermione had been a bit better, he didn't rub his nose in his ignorance...at least not anymore then she was prone to. She had even sent him a birthday present before his birthday. It was some type of recording device about the size of a large marble. Set in it's stand during class and it would record the lecture to be played back later and with a matching quill it would write down the lecture notes. It was thoughtful of Hermione and the only present he received from friends or family (though his uncle only threw him against the wall once, his aunt let him eat leftovers before they began to mold and Dudly had been gone to fat camp—so those almost counted as presents if you didn't count he spent most of the day in bed.)

Right at midnight on his birthday Harry had awoken in a cold sweat. He still couldn't remember exactly what happened. Hermione had said that he probably got his Inheritance. She had gotten hers the year before but never talked about it. "It's different for everyone," she had written. "For those with the blood of a magical creature it can be quite intense and lengthy. Some just get a boost in magic and some don't get anything at all. I'm sorry I can't help yet Harry." Bless her. He felt like he'd had the flu. To make matters worse he also received a physical inheritance from his godfather and finally the will of his parents. The solicitors had shown up after the lunch hour. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had gone to visit Dudly at his camp (bringing him a chocolate cake to celebrate his first week there).

"Hello Mr. Potter. My name is Selene Goldstein. I'm here to represent your parents interests and your own," said the sharp woman. Her brown hair was in a tight french twist, her brown eyes seemed kind behind her wire rimmed spectacles. She dressed in a gray muggle business suit with matching skirt and serviceable black pumps. "I know it's a long time coming, but my sympathies for your loss."

Harry had just blinked at the woman. "May we come in? This is a colleague of mine here for you godfathers interest and yours" she said indicating the short balding man behind her. He seemed greasy. It could've been the July heat of course. "His name is Bosievus Hostetler," the man nodded his head at Harry. He had stepped aside to allow them into the house.

"My guardians aren't here at the moment..." He had said rather shakily. His stomach was still threatening him bile and acid.

"It's quite alright," the woman said brusquely. "Come lets sit, this shouldn't take but a moment." she indicated the couch for harry to sit down while they remained standing. "First Solicitor Hostetler will go over the will of Sirius Black." She urged the man forward. "He's a little nervous, he's fresh out of law school." she said aside to Harry.

"Err, um. Mr. Potter..." the man said as he fumbled through his brief case, pulling out a rather slim envelope. "The Potters had elected a blood binding ceremony with your godfather when you were young." the man found his stride quickly as he spoke. "This means that when your parents passed you were, in legal terms, adopted into the Black family. As Sirius was the last male heir of the family, that title now passes to you along with all the powers, titles, and obligations therein. That includes but is not limited to a place on the Board of Governors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a seat in the Wizengamot Council, and Overseer of the Black family and Estates. I just need your blood here Mr. Potter." the man said as he pulled out a scroll and pointed to the bottom. "Last will and testament of Sirius Black" it had read. Harry looked at the man in confusion and quick as that the man had stuck his finger with a pin and urged harry to place said finger on the line which beneath said "Harry Potter". Numb with it all Harry did. A quick flash and his name was signed in blood. "Here, in this folder is a list of your properties that we know of, a legal copy of your adoption and other items you might need. This scroll is a copy of the will and this sealed letter is from Sirius himself." with that the balding mans confidence left him. He began to fidget and look at his shuffling feet. The items he indicated were sitting on the coffee table before him.

"Very good Mr. Hostetler. I'll give you your evaluation when we get back to the office." Selene said. She looked again at Harry. "You are also the last male heir of the Potter family, who's name you carry." It took about an hour for her to go over the details of the will. Harry had to take a few breaks to unleash his stomach in the privacy of the bathroom. The Potters didn't have the political connections that the Black family did but they were well off...very well off. Made him wonder why they were in a tiny cottage in Godrics Hollow. Probably a part of Dumbledores plan. Stupid prophecy. They had owned a few properties including a manor that was unplottable (like most of the old families it seems). He also got a letter from his parents (which he didn't read), a copy of the will and a list of his properties. "Due to your circumstances you gain your inheritance early. However your access to the Board of Governes and Wizengomot Council are restricted until after you graduate. Did you have any questions for us Mr. Potter?"

He hadn't. They left quickly after that. Overwhelmed Harry had gone and laid back in bed. As his condition continued to deteriorate he knew he had to leave. He was vulnerable here. Dumbledore had proven that he was, at the very least, pushing his own agenda. The Weasley's were mysteriously absent from his life. Hermione was in Europe with her parents visiting Viktor Krum. Not in the mood to read through his new property list he packed up his things, grabbed Hedwig and headed out quickly to call the Knight bus to find his way to 12 Grimmauld place.

He didn't remember the trip to the house. He got in, thankful no one was there but kreacher who was under the strictest orders to not bother him unless called for by him. He couldn't even manage the stairs and locked himself in (both physically and magically) the library. There he'd spent the next three days sweating, crying, coughing, vomiting and being all around miserable. Which got even more awesome when his magic went haywire!

An elbow to his side brought him back to the Hogwarts common room. "Draco Malfoy is staring at you." Hermione whispered. "Isn't he gorgeous? I mean he's no Viktor, and I'm sure he's vile as ever but he's perfection anyway." the witch sighed. "I wonder who his mate is. Veela only have one mate Harry. It's for life. The Ministry has continually tried to regulate Veela mating, but are always unsuccessful. Hmmm to be a Veela mate. I mean if Viktor were a Veela, which he's not, but what a level of devotion. And the bond makes everything stronger: empathy, a form of telepathy between the mates, even a sort of constant location spell. It's wonderful."

"Er, Hermione, you need to quit drooling." he said to the witch. She quickly looked away. She wasn't wrong though. Everyone had known that Malfoy would get his inheritance, but no one could have prepared for the pure and unadulterated appeal that is Draco Malfoy. His physical prescense was felt clear accros the hall. He was well over six feet tall with broad muscled shoulders. His white blonde hair now cascaded down the middle of his back and his grey eyes flashed silver. It seems everything had changed. He received (not so) covert glances from his classmates. Pansy Parkinson sat next to him pouting.

"Wonder what her problem is," he said quietly to Hermione.

"Probably pissed she's not getting her way. She's been after Draco since first year whether he's interested or not." She sniffed in disdain at the desperate Slythern girl.

"Well I guess I might pout too," he said quietly. Hermione had been the only person he had acctually spoken to this summer. Ron pretended to try but only talked about his awesome secrets and girlfriend neither of which was of interest to Hermione or Harry. She had been the one to suggest hiding his Inheritance behind a glamor. They had found a book in the Black Family Library which had more then a few. The one they chose even hid his magical signature, which was great. He didn't really want any more attention. She knew of his distrust for Dumbledore and nearly everyone else who had professed to care for the Boy-Who-Lived. He didn't know what their angle was but he was tired of being a chess piece in someone else's game. Hermione couldn't spend much time with him but she had been there for him when she was. Harry was just so tired of it all. Tired of the games, tired of the stupid war, tired of the manipulations and lies (especially when they were "for his own good".) He missed Sirius. He felt guilty that he hadn't been able to save him, that he might have been the cause for his death. He felt rage at the Headmaster for thinking that an "I'm sorry" could ever make up for the loss. It all overwhelmed him. He hid his face in his hands to hide the tears that overflowed and ran down his cheeks.

"ummm...Dumbledores coming" Hermione whispered.

*_Great, just great_.* Harry thought to himself. Just who he never wanted to see again. Quickly drying his face he turned toward the approaching man. Dumbledores face held something that was supposed to be read as sympathy, but the shining excitement in his eyes destroyed the image completely. "Harry my boy, come with me to my office." Even the mans voice held excitement. It made Harry's blood boil. Trying to keep it all down Harry grabbed his book back. "See ya in class Hermione," he said. The girl nodded, the sympathy in her face was genuine.

The trip to the Headmasters office was made in silence with the exception of the "lemon drop" password to get the gargoyle to move. Harry took a seat in front of the huge desk and focused on Fawkes. The phoenix chirrped and sang a few notes to help Harry calm down. He gave the bird a greatful glance. Dumbledore seemed oblivious.

"Harry this is the best news we've had. I know your still angry about Sirius, and I know keeping the Order blackout going frustrated you but in this Harry, you could set the Dark Lord's plans back for decades. This opportunity is like none other. A Golden chance really. I can't believe our luck. The fates are truly looking out for me. You are blessed my boy. Very blessed. You just need to do whatever you can to make sure the bond works. Tie him to you tightly and use that bond to get us what we need."

"errr..." Bond who? Tie what? What kind of kinky shit was the headmaster talking about. Not that he was opposed to ropes really...he didn't think.

"Oh Harry it's just such a wonderful stroke of luck," Dumbledore was practically gushing like a school girl on her first ever crush. "YOU, dear boy, are the mate of the one and only Draco Malfoy."

With that statement Harry felt the blood leave his arms and legs and rush to his head. Everythign went black. He passed out like a bloody girl!

He awoke with a slap to his face. "Do stop having vapors if you please. The malfoys will be here any moment to take you to your suit of rooms. I'm sure Hermione can explain the bond to you I'm certain. Now I know Ronald will have problems initially but it's important that you remain close to your friends. They will both come to respect the decision and your control of young malfoy. You must bring him to our side Harry, by any means necessary. Where the young Malfoy leads the Lord Malfoy will follow." Control? He didn't want to control the man. Punch him in the face perhaps. Turn his hair green or make him sneeze slugs. He was a complete arse afterall. The things he had done...*_well we were all younger then_* he said to himself. "Now do get back in the chair Mr. Potter. It just wont do for the Mr's Malfoy to see you slumped on the floor. They may think the worse and attack. Oh and.."with a flick of his wrist the stinging on his cheek ceased. "can't have them seeing the handprint either. Veela are dangerous, but Veela in the grips of the matebond are almost insanley so. Possessive too,"the old man said, popping a lemon drop into his mouth. "His father had to send him out to keep him from attacking when you two were speaking, heads so close together." The smile in his voice was disgusting. He was so pleased with himself.

The noise of the the gargoyle moving off the pedestal was the only warning to Veela storm that was Draco Malfoy. Without a blink he found himself staring at the man in awe (with maybe a touch of drool). Draco was indeed well over six foot. Even standing he would be a head taller then Harry. His hair was tossing about in a wind that only affected him. His eyes glowed making the silver glint. His wings...oh lord those wings...were a pristine white and spread for harry's inspection. He had two sets of them. Somehow it seemed he had daggers in his wings, behind and between his primary feathers. His Veela was holding on by the skin of his teeth. His nose nostrils flared taking in the scents around him. He quickly leaned down and sniffed at Harry's neck. The sensation sent shivers down his spine. Draco nuzzled his neck before making his way to his ear then stopped suddenly at his cheek and growled. "Mine." The word was said in a low voice, subvocals making their own harmonics. Draco gently grabbed Harry's face in his hands, eyes boring into his soul. "Mine." he said again. The word travelled deep into his soul and his soul responded. Harry gasped as he was flooded with a sense of joy that he could hardly contain. "MINE" Draco said a third time. A bell like sound filled the space around them, high and pure.

"The bond is recognized," the somewhat familiar voice of Lucius Malfoy said. "As of now Harry is legally my responsibility until such a time that the bond is completed. I remind you Headmaster that any and all threats to the bond can be dealt with by lethal force if necessary. You will need to announce this to the student population. If the Queen is called you may well lose your position." Harry heard everything that was said but couldn't look away from Draco's eyes. He was captivated. Just being in his presence seemed to calm him. He tentativly reached out to stroke Draco's cheek. It was rough with blonde stubble yet the hair was soft. Such an odd contradiction. "Mine." Harry whispered.

The young Veela's eyes widened in shock before his arms wrapped around him tightly, holding Harry close to his chest, his wings enfolding them in a safe cocoon only the Veela's primal magic could create. Running his hand down Draco's neck he continued to explore, "Mine." he found himself whispering once again, something pulling taught deep within him. He looked with his own shock into Draco's eyes. The silver had bled into the white, the iris completely overtaking the eyes. Something pulled harder within him urging him to claim this creature as his own. Something he couldn't resist. His hand over Draco's heart he whispered again, "Mine." and gasped as the tension snapped within him releasing floodgate within him that quickly overcame consciousness. He fell into Draco *I have you my bonded, I have you* Harry heard as he slipped away.

-MaP-end chapter 1-

so what say you? Too much information to quickly? I remind you that I have no beta nor anyone to bounce ideas off of. Feel free to let loose! Just dont be hateful! However helpful reviews can do nothing but better the future of the story. We've only seen Harry's POV this chapter, what is Draco feeling?

Please review!


	3. Chapter 2: A fathers distraction

A/N****J.k rowling owns the Harry Potter Universe, their deviation is mine

thank you all for the kind reviews! You brought a HUGE smile to my face when I clawed my way into wakefullness. What a journey. As I warned a few of you I'm striving to seperate this fic from "not your usual veela mate," as the author hasn't gotten back to me. What that means is that it may, at some point in the future, slow down. Fear not though, that day is not today. SO many questions Draco can answer! So without further ado, the show must go on (hey two cliche's in a row! i'm a rockstar!) However, Draco is busy with matebonded-ness. I think perhaps we'll sneak in really quick at start to see Lucius and the headmaster speak. Hmm I have a rather inappropriate urge to cackle...i wonder what my subconscious has in store for us!

-Mates and Princes-chapter 2-

Lucius, still standing, smiled down at his sons; today his family grew by one. Now it was up to him to ensure that he did not lose the boys to the soul scourge of bond sickness (or to the machinations of a soul sick old man.) Draco held Harry close and kept them both from view in the cacoon of his massive wings. The Lord Malfoy took a moment to feel pride and relief. It was the comingling of those feelings that told him that he could feel as deeply for Harry in time. MateBonds dont form between unequal halves. Was the boy under the Headmasters thumb though? Could he get over the things Draco had to do and say to keep Narcissa satisfied. That vile woman was a sieve directly to the Dark Lord (only because he was too proper to call his wife a whiny spoiled bitch of a brat.) If she didn't get her way she made Lucius pay. The quickest way to make him pay was through his son. If it weren't for the Queens Curse she would have had the Dark Lord at their home, branding Draco with that nefarious brand. She'd pratted on and on about it just days before Draco's birthday because he refused to attend the minsters assistant undersecretaries secretaries brothers sons coming of age party. Perhaps if the Malfoy family could benefit he would have, but the brother was one of her many lovers and Lucius was many things but cuckolded was not one of them!

While these things flew through his head, his face was a cool arrogant mask. It was trained and perfect. With a lethal arch of his platinum eyebrow he looked away from his sons to a gloating headmaster. Oh he did his best to portray his grandfatherly indulgent calm. His eyes told another story all together. His eyes told of a maniacal glee as he gazed at the winged enclosure that were his sons. Noticing Lucius' gaze the headmaster quickly pulled himself together. "It seems a good match." the old coot said. "Is it common for the submissive mate to make a counter claim?"

_Shite_! It was too much to hope that the Headmaster hadn't noticed that. "Does Harry Potter ever do anything common?" the derision in his tone was affected to perfection. Dumbledore may be many things but stupid wasn't one of them. He would have to watch the man closely and set up some contingency plans. History would not repeat itself in any fashion. He took comfort that the Queen had affirmed their status within the Royal Family, that would help even if Dumbledore never knew of it.

"No," the Headmaster said with supposed fondness. "No, the boy must do things his own way it seems, in all things." Lucius detected a bit of steel in the last bit. After a lifetime of subterfuge he had become quite adept at reading people. For people like the Headmaster what he didn't say was more important then what he did say. He didn't seem to enjoy Harry's desire to "do things his own way". Interesting.

"We will have to make sure we keep his individuality well monitored then," Lucius went on his hunch. "It wouldn't do to have the boy to go off half-cock." Seeing the gleam return to the Headmasters eyes indicated to Lucius that he was on the right track. "The GoldenBoy does have a destiny afterall. Must ensure he arrives at that point appropriately wouldn't you say?"

"Quite so, quite so" Dumbledore said softly. "Doby!" The headmaster barked with a snap.

"Yes Master Dumbldore sir," The house elf said as he apperated into the office

"Escort Mr's Malfoy and young Harry to their suite. Lord Malfoy, it's been a pleasure. Congratulations on the coming nuptials."

Using his bond as Draco's father he pushed a bit of magic toword the boy. Touching the wings would tear his hands to shreds in Draco's current state, and attempting to seperate the boys would result in even worse bloodshed. Calmy he sent *_Draco, we must leave the Headmasters office.* _A deep growl of warning was Draco's response. With an internal sigh he sent: *_Draco Lucius Malfoy you will not disrespect me in such a way. You know who my mate is. I am no danger to or competition for __ affections. Now get up! We need to get out of his godsforsaken office! He has plans for your mate Draco. Do you really want to keep him here with Dumbledore?* _It seems that was more the correct statement. While the growls continued, Draco was um in a flash of wings and out the door and in the hallway before the Headmaster had a chance to say anything about Draco's behavior. "Good day Headmaster."

With a very snape-like about face, Lucius walked out of the office and snapped "DOBY!"

"yes yes Master Malfoy Sir..yes. This way. Doby help Sir. This way."

His son was found a short way down the Hallway holding Harry like the precious burden he was, face nuzzled into Draco's neck. Draco's gaze was sharp as he searched for any danger to his unconscious mate, his low growl constant and his wings concealing most of the boy. Another sniveling house elf cowered across the hall from Draco, shivering in fear. "Finkey apologize Sirs. So sorry. So sorry. I is needing to know when halls is safe. Mistress says." Lucius grinned to himself. It seems the headmistress wasn't entirely without intelligence.

"Draco, do quit growling. Dobby, lead on before my son eats you." With a squeak the elf jogged down the hallway. There seemed to be a parade through the portraits following them. Smirking Lucius kept walking.

"Here masters, here be the rooms." The nervous houself pointed. The door guard portrait was an armored knight, in a red and gold tabbard. He was quickly accosted by visitors of the parade. "No see here!" the knight said indignantly as his portrait was overcome quickly. "I have to let this good men into the room!"

"You are not fit guard Winden!" a tall austere woman with dark hair said coming from behind the sudden party that was happening in the painting. "Was it not you who allowed someone to steal a vial of the Black Death in the 1340's? The same black death that killed over a third of muggles alive in England at the time."

"Madam I protest! The headmistress demanded entrance! I could not deny her!"

"Which is why she was never given honor of Memory within Hogwarts and her portraits were destroyed. However a portrait such as you should never have been given that task."

"Such as me?" the Knight splutterd. "You...I can't. Madam you may be a Founder but that is no mean to disrespect me! I'm a perfectly respectable portrait!"

"That you are Sir, that you are. Just not the right one. No no, this will never do," she muttered to herself. "I will consult with the other founders and Hogwarts. You Lord Malfoy," the woman snapped. Take the appropriate precautions until you hear from myself, the founders or Hogwarts herself. Understand?"

"Yes Mistress Ravenclaw, it is an honor." Lucius smirked

"Get on with it. Dont think I wont test you!"

"I will try to be creative as possible Mistress," he said smoothly.

"hmph. See that you do. And get on with it! Winden, let them in!"

The door opened to much grumbling from the knight and his company. The paintings would have much to gossip about. "Dobby! I need Professor Snape."

"Yes Sir Malfoy Sir" Dobby said as he dissaperated

"And you elf. Tell your mistress her halls are clear"

With that he swept into the rooms in which his son had already gone with his mate. His son was situated on a couch still holding the unconcious Harry Potter. He was crooning quietly to his mate. The sight did his heart good. Now to clean house. Standing in the middle of the room Lucius swung his cane in a wide arc while spining, then slashing down over his head: "tollendum cimices!"

A rush of wind tore through the living space, digging through cracks, crevices, doors, windows. Various pings around the room began to glow and then like the pied piper he led the vermin from their living quarters. Now to wait for Severus, he would be needed for the privacy wards. Till the, he would relax in the prescience of his son and his mate. Too soon the calm would be shattered.

-MaP-end ch2

Ok, I apologize. Draco is still preoccupied. He will come around soon I'm sure! My friend from the UK said he'd review my stories and see if he could help me give them some British authenticity so there may be some edited updates coming soon! Until then please review!

Thanks for those reviews I've gotten so far! FANTASTIC! thank you all!


	4. Chapter 3: Waiting tries patience

AN: J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter Universe, their deviations are mine

So good reviews so far. I'm not sure where this chapter is going to go which makes me a little reticent (har har) to write it. However I feel the need to write it as well. I'm going to stop fretting so much about this being a 'copy cat' type story and see where it goes.

Sidenote: it seems a great faux pas was made by me by misspelling Dobby's name (one b instead of two). Let me be upfront...I have no beta at this time. Spelling has always been an issue for me for some unknown reason. I mean no offense at any misspellings and/or typos. Thanks for pointing it out! There has been no editing done on this story at all, by me or others. There will be at some point and then I'll try to fix the "Dobby" issue. Thanks again

Lets see what happens shall we?

-Mates and Princes-Ch.3-

The peace lasted until lunch. It gave Lucius time to investigate the rooms. It took three more detection spells followed by removal to ensure that the rooms were safe from surveillance. Sight, sound and even smell were not detectable by any remote spell or even muggle technology (the Malfoy's knew how to invest their money after all.) The small suite of rooms was adequate but hardly worth a man of his stature. The door dumped right into a living room of sorts with stairs along the right wall that lead up to a bedroom with a bath attached. A door on his right led to the second bedroom with it's own bath. To his left was a small dining table with four chairs, a small fireplace (that would be hellacious to floo through) was off set on the left wall. Facing the fireplace was a couch flanked by two loveseats and end tables. No desks for the boys to do their homework, not even a painting (since the one that was here walked itself out by it's frame due to it's investigative nature.)

He sighed and checked on the boys. Draco still had harry wrapped in his arms, protected by wings, nuzzling his hair and crooning to him softly. A smile on Potters lips meant that even in what ever subconscious place he was in, he was hearing and feeling Draco. A strong bond indeed to feel it so strongly so soon. With the boy's safe and rooms checked Lucius sat at the table to wait. From his robe pocket Lucius pulled out a quill and a piece of parchment. There was a book at Malfoy Manor that he wanted to look through to see if he could pinpoint what happened during the initial claiming of the bond. Even for Potter it was an unusual event, the counter claim. Writing down it's name he folded the parchment and went to the fireplace. From another pocket in his robes he pulled out a small bag containing a purple powder. With a quick pinch and flick he tossed some into the fire. It raged quickly in a vibrant purple, a wooshing sound followed by a pop and hiss. "Malfoy Manor," Lucious stated and flicked the piece of parchment into the flames. The parchment was quickly consumed by the purple flames leaving just the words flashing for just a moment before, with another pop and hiss, the fire returned to normal.

Severus probably would not get here until the lunch hour. Even Lucius knew better then to interupt the Potions Master in his domain. He could discuss the "complications" soon. He knew that Severus would want to know how the appointment with the headmaster went. It was likely that they would have to remind the Headmaster of certain statutes of the Veela Regulations and Recognition Act and Treaty of 1655. "_Speaking of regulations,"_Lucious thought to himself. "_I need to contact the Queens Court. The matebond needs to be recorded."_ Pulling out another piece of parchment he picked up his quill and wrote a quick request for an audience with the Court Commissioner of Records and Information Services. Normally there was no rush to document such a joyus event, but with politics as they are it was possible they would need that protection as well (plus the Queen was just plain nosy and interested in Draco's welfare.)

Standing quickly Lucius centered himself and called forth flame that was his birthright as a Veela. Concentrating he held the handful of flame and slowly lifted it from his hand until it was at eye level. Gazing into the flame he focused past this realm and into the Elemental Plane of Fire. "_My will is strong, my need is pure. I summon thee forth and your skill procure. By Veela Right and royal might I summon thee, By Veela right and royal might, so mote it be!"_ The fire in front of him quickly filled, obscuring his view of the elemental plane. Two azure eyes blinked at him and the flame began to coil around itself in a serpentine fashion. The elemental serpent opened his mouth and hissed in ignan "Master Malfoy, it's been too long since you've called on us." There was no hiding the disproving tone.

"My apologies. The nee. Black kept close watch on all things. There was much I couldn't risk for me or my son."

The fire elemental continued to radiate disapproval. "The witch-woman means nothing to the Flame. She has been cursed by the Queen. No flame shall warm her, no burn able to be healed...Yesssss she will suffer for her arrogance." The vengence of fire was not a simple one. Lucius was certain that Narcissas life was going to be problematic unless she turned her karma around. The thought of her giving without the expectation of return was ludicrous.

"Well it will play out as it will, no?" Lucious spoke to the serpent elemental

"Just so. How may I serve you?" it asked.

Pulling forth the letter he said "This needs to make it to Commisioner in Records. Draco has found his mate" The last was said with pride.

The fire serpents azure eyes widened and then quickly consumed the parchment and absorbed the words written there. With a hiss the elemental gaze quickly snapped to the dozing boys. With a familiar hiss pop sound the fire elemental was gone. Grinning to himself at the fires curiosity, he wondered how fast he'd get a response. Fire could be very tenacious. Now there was nothing to do but wait. He began to walk back to the table when the fire in the fireplace flared purple and with a hiss pop spit out a book which landed on the carpet in front of the fire with a thud. Quickly he reached down and picked up the "Encyclopedia of creatures of Illume and Dark and their Wizarding counterparts." His chances of finding any hint as to what happened during the initial claiming through this book was minimal but did have some small information on a Wizard and Veela bonding. It would pass the time anyway. Sitting himself in the loveseat closest to the door Lucius sat down and began to read through the massive tomb. He had till lunch anyway.

**********MaP**********

The hours between breakfast and lunch passed without incident. The boys barely moved. Lucius was a bit worried about the fact that Potter had yet to regain consciousness. There were too many possibilities for him to pinpoint what the issue could be. Severus was much better at such things. As if the thought of the man conjured him, Severus sailed into the room. "Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin are guarding your door." he said without preamble. The implied question demanded for an answer that Lucius didn't have.

"I dont know exactly whats going on Severus. Seems they have taken an interest in my son and his bonded," he said with a nod to the boys. Dracos eyes had zeroed in on Severus, eyes flashing a dangerous silver as he growled quietly. A hand reached from with the cacoon of wings to lay on his face, which he nuzzled but never took his eyes off Severus. "Draco! You will not!" Lucius said forcefully as he quickly stood and positioned himself in front of Severus. "He is your godfather. He is no competition for your mate."

"He hates my mate." Came the quiet, implacable voice. "That makes him a danger."

Lucius cursed himself quietly. Why hadn't he thought of how Draco would react to Severus presence in his current state. Any and all possible threats must be negated. It put Lucius in an uncomfortable situation. He turned and looked at the man he had loved since he was a young teen. Stormy grey eyes met pools of darkest chocolate, "Sev?" it was a question and plea in one. He needed Severus here. With a huff of indignation and raised eyebrow the man in question handed Lucius his wand. Looking around Lucius he spoke to Draco.

"I've handed your father my wand and I will stay here on this side of the room. You know I would never harm you Draco and harm to your mate is harm to you." Severus pulled a chair from the table and sat in it. "I've taken the liberty of ordering in lunch." At his words a small army of house elves marched into the room with platters of food for the men. Draco's growls grew in intensity until the elves disaperated. "Draco must you really frighten everyone. Your father was never so impolite."

The teen refused to answer and instead continued to nuzzle his mate, keeping an eye on the two men across the room. "The problem Severus is that Potter passed out after the initial claiming...after counter claiming Draco as his."

"A double bond? How is that even possible! The veela bond works both ways. It ties true mates together forging to intrinsically into one."

"Perhaps it's not a double bond at all. Such a thing should be impossible. A person only has one soul to bond afterall."

"Yes yes but the soul is infinite in theory. No. Perhaps the best question is rather what is Potter. No wizard could do such a thing, especially with the strength of the Dominant Veela bond. It demands total and irrevocable devotion." The potions master reached blindly for food and began to nibble, lost in thought.

"All good questions and concerns dearest, but they can't be answered until Potter regains consciousness."

"Obvious statement Malfoy. Don't make me deduct points from Slytherin for your smart mouth." Lucious couldn't help but smile.

"Will my detention be with the potions master? I hear he's tyrannical and viscous."

"If you are lucky. Now to the point. Draco? Why wont your mate wake up?"

Draco growled quietly before answering. "He's tired."

The two man glanced at eachother. "Will you allow me to run a medical scan?" Severus asked quietly. "He may need more then sleep."

Draco struggled with his needs to protect his mate from danger and to protect his health. His face clearly showed his confusion. "Draco he's been asleep for five hours. It wont hurt to check. As Severus said he may need more then sleep. He spends his summer without the benefit of a healer. You trust Severus more then Madam Pomfrey correct? We can bring her if you'd rather..." He let that hang in the air. Draco never complained about the healer but with his mate in possible danger he was unlikely to want a "stranger" around.

"Fine but keep it light,"Draco growled.

"That should be adequate." Severus put his hand out to Lucius for his wand. "If you please."

Taking his wand he walked towards the teens. Draco slowly unfurled his wings to show the sleeping boy in his arms. One of Harry's arms held lightly to the side of dracos neck while the other was curled under his own chin. He looked peaceful. There were bags under his eyes though, and his skin seemed pale and loose. Severus efficiently cast his charm. In no time there was a series of ribbons of light in the air in front of him. "It seems your mate is dehydrated and is suffering from malnutrition. He has a freshly healed radius and two ribs that were broken but being healed by your magic. He has various bruises and abrasions that have also been healed by you. He should wake within the hour." With that the potions master stepped back behind Lucius. Better safe then sorry.

"And now we know," the Malfoy patriarch said tiredly.

Draco's wings snapped closed tightly. "What has been done to my mate?" the boy's eyes promised vengeance to the unknown assailants.

"We'll find out Draco. We will protect your mate. You are not alone. Severus and I are going to step out into the hallway to give you some privacy."

The two men stepped through the portrait and just looked at each other in slight confusion. Nothing needed to be said. Dumbledore had lied. The boy had not been taken care of. Malnutrition of that level did not happen over a single summer. The impact to his musculature and bone structure would be hard to counteract. Why though, had Dumbledore lied. There were more ways then a blood ward to protect the boy-who-lived. Arguable a blood ward in connection to muggles, even if one was a squib, was worthless. There was no magic to keep it going and give it strength. It was quite a conundrum.

"Oh finally!" the portrait knight said. He ran as quickly as his armor would allow him to a group of people talking in the background. When he returned he was escorting the founders of Hogwarts. Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor paced in front of the knight.

"Normally we would not interfere in a Headmasters business," Godric began

"The mating between a veela and his mate is not the business of any headmaster Godric," Rowena snapped.

"He is pushing his own agenda Godric," Salazar said quietly.

"I'm aware." the man said peevishly.

"Oh do stop," Helga quickly stepped into the conversation. She looked at the two men. "Hogwarts has agreed, even before the request of your queen, to allow you to stay in an ambassadors suite. Those are protected by Hogwarts herself. You will have full control over who enters and leaves. The portraits there are tied to Hogwarts and not the Headmaster. You will be safe."

"The childrens things have already been moved," The Ravenclaw said. "I assume you will be staying for the interm as well?" While stated as a question, the demand was unmistakeable so Lucius just nodded.

"Well dont doddle," Helga stated. "Go to the fireplace and use the floo powder. The rooms are keyed to you. Say "Somewhere Over the Rainbow," and it will alow you to floo to the rooms."

"You can change the command,"Salazar stated "and a map on various entrances will be made available to you. The portraits there will help ensure security and guide you. Now quit wasting time and go." with that the four founders walked back into the woodwork of the painting.

Gazing at Severus he smiled and offered his arm. "Shall we kind sir? We somehow have to convince Draco that it is safe to remove his mate from these rooms, then talk to his mate which could prove problematic as we don't know how Potter will react. There's quite a bit of bad relations there. I sure hope you've cancelled your afternoon classes."

"Hmph," the potions master sniffed indignantly. "They have been assigned three essays on the affects of tuber worm puss on three potions of their choice. They know better then defy me." Lucius couldn't help but grin. This man was amazing. Soon.

"Well then my despotic friend, shall we face the wrath of an overprotective veela?"

"Oh Lucius, you know _just_ how to show a man a good time. We shall indeed!"

The portrait swung open. There may have been a few mutters about lack of respect from the portrait, but neither man payed heed. It might just take them the next hour to get Draco to do anything but growl.

-MaP-end chapter

A/N/ Sorry to end there...i'm just soooooo tired and the scene just doesn't want to end. I promise Draco will talk soon...I think...maybe.

Please review! =0)


	5. Chapter 4: Moving in is moving up

Standard warning: J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter characters and universe. Their deviation is mine!

A/N: sorry to leave things last night, I was zonked! I'm tossing some ideas around in my head which have me kind of excited though I'm not certain how they will play out. Should be interesting to say the least.

I keep hoping Draco will snap out of it or that Harry will wake up. They are both being exceedingly stubborn though.

Ahh well, on with the show!

-Mates and Princes-chapter 4-

"If you sing that song one bloody more time Lucius I will make you wish for a simple hex," Severus voice was cold and certain. The slight twitch to his mouth though let Lucius know the man was enjoying their repartee. The young men were settled in a far bedroom. Draco's nerves from finding his mates health, his mate still passed out, the moving, the house elves and even hearing his father and professor talk were shot. So instead of raging at the two men he had taken Harry to their room and shut the door. They would be out in due time. It was probably for the best anyway. When Harry awakens it wont due to overwhelm him.

"Instead of singing how about you tell me how it went with the Headmaster. I figured he would have kittens over his Golden Boy mating with a Malfoy. He's always had an unhealthy if cold obsession with the boy," Severus said.

"Too true. However he had a private meeting with the boy before Draco and I got there. I've no idea what was said. We can't have that conversation until he awakens. I did take great pleasure in reminding Dumbledore that Potter is now my responsibility. Sad really, that his being an orphan twice over works in our benefit." Lucius thought quietly. He had seen Sirius and Bellatrix, even her torture of the Chosen One. It had been his punishment. Of course the idiot who pretended to be him dropped the prophesy so perhaps it worked out for the best...at least on that front.

"Hmph," Severus was still undecided on the Potter boy. "I don't have to like him Lucius, for you or Draco. But for the love I have for both of you I will be civil."

"That's all we can ask really. The only person Potter must accept is Draco, the rest will be a work in progress."

The two men sat in silence, sitting on a love seat in front of a blazing warm fire. Lost in their own thoughts as they sipped on red wine. Their new rooms were much more adequate for their needs. There was a potions lab, a library with two desks (assumedly for the boys and their school work), a study that Lucius would take over to run his estates and business affairs, a rather unorthodox room that looked to be for practicing spell work even a gym and a small covered garden. There was also a more "public" area in the suites as well. A welcoming room and conference room so that guests wouldn't need to enter their private domain. There was a serviceable kitchen with a breakfast nook that they would likely take most of their meals, and also a formal dining room. Central was the sitting room where they two men currently sat watching the fire.

"I never knew these rooms were here," Severus said. "There have always been rooms of the founders suites. But these? I wonder if even the headmaster knows of them."

"He knows now," An unexpected voice said from above the fireplace. Standing in what had simply been a scenic view of the Hogwarts Lake, was Rowena Ravenclaw. "Pardon the interruption. I just felt I should check on you and introduce you to your liaison with both Hogwarts and the Headmaster himself." Nodding to something outside of the frame Rowena stepped aside. "I believe you've heard of Sherlock Holmes?" The man stepped into frame. He was in his most famous look with an Inverness jacket and deerstalker hat, his cane firmly at his side.

"No shit..."

"Language Mr. Malfoy and good day to you as well Professor Snape," the man said.

"err yeah, apologies."

"Quite all right, quite all right." Sherlock stated. "It's my honor to guard your premises from unwanted attention. I must say it has been too long since I've used any skills. One hardly needs to be observant to know whats on the mind of teenagers. Good day Sirs, I'm off to my post." With a tip of his hat he wondered off portrait.

"Mr. Sherlock graduated from Hogwarts in 1878. Headboy, top of his class. He was a Ravenclaw of course. We figured it wouldn't be quite fair for a Slytherin or Gryffindor to guard you and Hufflepuff just doesn't quite have what we need. He even spent a few years in muggle Universities learning about their sciences. Even as a portrait he never lost his desire to learn which is why his portrait hangs in Hogwarts at all. Right. That's that. Do keep in mind that while we don't interfere in the Headmasters concerns we are always available to talk to," and with that rather ambiguous statement Rowena left the portrait herself.

"huh," Lucius said sipping his wine.

"Indeed." Severus replied.

They sat in silence for no more then a minute before the fire flashed and they found two azure eyes staring at them from the flames. "Well that took almost no time at all!" Lucius said to the elemental

"The Queen extends her congratulations. On her behalf we have contacted Hogwarts and ensured appropriate accommodations for her cousin-kin and their mates. This room is in a neverwhere connected to Hogwarts. That means that this room exists in a non-space and it's entrances can be moved or closed off completely if need be. Similar to the Room of Requirement Hogwarts tells us. She is a fascinating being. Like an elemental without an element, yet intrinsically tied to the stone, earth and water that makes up her walls." Both Lucius and Severus started nearly slackjawed into the flames. It wasn't normal for an elemental to speak so freely. "You can call on us as well as the portrait of Holmes to speak with Hogwarts if a need should arise to move the entrances. Here is a map showing the current places you may enter and exit your rooms. You will notice there are multiple all leading here. I just need the password you would like for them..."

Lucius started out of his brief stupor. "Erm...what do you think Sev. How about something like-"

"No, absolutely not. I can't believe the ministry did not hang Frank L. Baum by his toes. Muggle born Sirens walking around alternate dimensions! No. And none of your Star Wars either. I don't know how you ever got involved in that muggle nonsense. Honestly Lucius, it's no wonder that the Dark Lo-"

"-rds not a concern at this time," Lucius finished grinning. "And Star Wars was research in an attempt to stay abreast of world events."

"hmph"

"OK then. So obviously literary and media references are a no go. Hmmm. How about...Stargazer Lilly," he finished softly. Lilly Potter (Evans at the time,) had been an important person in Severus' life. It was a struggle for Lucius not to be jealous of the eleven year old girl for her closeness to the child who would be his mate. The bond they had shared however, was beyond the love of a boy for a girl. Though that didn't stop the misunderstandings, heated words and broken hearts that separated the friends...or the pride that kept them apart. That had been a hard year for Severus, his fifth at Hogwarts. That September he lost his long time friendship to Lilly. He wrote to Lucius constantly and he had gone to see the boy over the holidays. They both had known that at Severus' majority on January 9th that he would claim the man. The Dark Lord had other plans though. Through use of Imperius Curse, he forced Lucius to have sex with Narcissa during a fertility right under a waxing crescent moon. With dark magics he was able to ensure the woman's fertility and block the matebond by forcing a bond to Narcissa through the unborn child. They repeated that torturous damned right a total of eight times. Eight children lost to dark magic before the Dark Lord used the more common fertility spells. Four brutal years of emotional torture on both Lucius and Severus. During the months that Narcissa was pregnant the Dark Lord would force Lucius and to care for Narcissa. When she would miscarry he would keep them magically bound in the same room until it was time for another fertility right. So for a month or more they would be forced to endure seeing each other hang, muted, across from each other. For Lucius the smell of his mate yet the inability to claim him would nearly drive him insane. Severus for his part ached for Lucius pain and it echoed between them, only to repeat itself again. After the eighth child was lost the dark lord waited three long months to force the next ritual. The Dark Lord tried his usual pattern, but found when he brought Lucius and Severus up from his dungeons that they were in no shape to participate. The world felt his rage that night. It took Lucius another two months to recover and they kept Snape on assignment away from him. Physically able to perform under imperius the dark lord performed the fertility right again on all hallows eve. It seems that with three months worth of fertility treatment and no Dark Magic in that time either, her womb was healthy and able to carry.

Tired of his games the Dark Lord kept both men working and away from each other Severus in and around Hogsmede, and Lucius close to Narcissa. The woman had no maternal instinct and no care for the child. "the stupid git is going to ruin my body!" she would yell almost constantly. Lucius never understood how anyone could have sex with the woman _without_ the imperius being used! Sometime around March, Severus had overheard a prophesy proclaiming the downfall of the Dark Lord. In his excitement to tell Lucius he spoke of it in front of Narcissa in their manor. Neither man thought anything of it until brought in front of the Dark Lord a few months later. The crucios were horrible but even more was finding out that Lilly was pregnant. Prophesies are sticky things, never certain how they will play out but "born as the 7th month dies" was pretty obvious. Both men sighed in relief when Draco was born in June meaning there was no way to misconstrue his birth as a threat.

It wasn't until the end of October that they found out where the Dark Lord was headed. It seems the Potters and the Longbottoms had both had sons born in July. Both families with long histories of defying the Dark Lord. He was going to kill them all. Severus had begged and pleaded with the Dark Lord to no avail. They had even snuck him into Hogwarts soon after the Dark Lord heard of the prophesy to plea for mercy from Dumbledore. The Headmasters plan kept them safe for a mere eight months. Severus was devastated. Once again Lucius helped the man through. Only the fact that the Dark Lord was gone gave them any ability to move past their grief.

"Lilly..." Snape whispered almost to himself. He looked at Lucius with his ancient grief and nodded. "Yes, that will work. Stargazer Lilly."

"I shall let Hogwarts know. Also the Queen would like regular updates. The young Malfoy's power, to be so strong, indicates his mate is the same. She is curious to see it play out. She commands you to find a public way to disgrace the woman Black and divorce her by terms end."

And with that the elemental was gone.

"Hmm...seems the queen is eager to start the next phase of her vengeance." Snape said coldly. Lucius had a feeling his mate would leave no stone unturned in order to humiliate the woman who had done so to them for nearly twenty years.

"Where do we start looking young sir?" Lucius asked with a small smile

"Why we start where she lives old master," Snape smirked. "In the gutter."

"_It must be a dream," he said to Draco. They stood in the midst of ancient ruins, marble haphazardly strewn about, statues tumbled and looted. The breeze off the Mediterranean was warm._

"_It is a dream. We are currently back at Hogwarts, asleep in our new room." Draco said as he nuzzled into Harry's neck. He stood behind his mate, arms wrapped around him. His wings were not on display. They were comfortable and relaxed. "We should wake up sometime soon Bonded. You've been asleep for half the day already."_

"_Half the day?" Harry sighed as Draco kissed his neck."what happened?"_

"_I do not know. After the initial claim you fainted into my arms. I admit my only concern then was to keep you safe." the blonde said sheepishly. "I sang to you a lot. Healed you."_

"_Mmm, I heard you...it was nice. I've never felt so safe in my life." Harry smiled. "Wait...healed me? From what? Dumbledore healed my cheek and lip-"_

"_Why did the Headmaster need to do such a thing?" there was a quiet steel to Draco's voice._

"_umm well when he got so excited about the bonding and told me that I was yours...I kind of fainted and fell out of the chair. He sort of smacked me to wake me up. He fixed it though..."Harry trailed off at the growl that reverberated through him._

"_I knew I smelled him on your face. He knew you are my mate...he knew and struck you anyway!"Draco's growl became deeper. The bright sunny day quickly became dark and stormy. Harry tried to turn around in Draco's arms, but they wouldn't budge so he reached behind and gently stroked his face. He pulled Draco into his neck and murmured "I am yours Draco Malfoy. Just yours. No one else." He wasn't certain how he knew to say this, or how it could be true but he did, and it was. He repeated himself in all the ways he could think of and continued to run his fingers through Draco's hair and over any part of his face he could reach, keeping his neck bent. Draco continued to nuzzle him. How long they stood in the windy storm Harry was uncertain, but it came to end when Harry's stomach growled. _

"_I need to feed you Mate, we shall wake up. Now."_

_A/N_ Wow...seriously didn't expect that. It was rather creepy how all the math worked out. Yikes. I bow to the awesomness of my muse. See, Lucius really was under the Imperius Curse! Everyone thought he was lying! but he wasn't!

THank you all for your kind reviews. It does acctually help to see the kind things you have to say.

Draco and Harry FINALLY showed up...even if they were still sleeping. Lazy bones. Guess we'll hear more from them next chapter. I still want to know what happend to Narcissa after Draco's birthday. OOOOOOhhhhh and you guys get to learn more about Hermione as well cause I think she's gonna show up. And your gonna Hate Ron, then Love him because you hate Dumbledore...but that's a long way's away...so get ready for the hate first

please review!


	6. Chapter 5: Sleeping Beauty Awakens

Normal stuff: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and his universe, their deviations are mine

A/N: Another night, another chapter. Not many reviews but lots of people watching which is fantastic! Thank you so much!

It's come to my attention that doesn't allow "mature" content which means things could become problematic as the story progresses. I'm researching other options to post the story as I go. Adultfanfiction seems too hard to get around in, but I may end up posting it there. Anyone have any ideas? I'm not a huge fan of being censored, especially since there are "ratings" that allow the author to let their readers know what to expect. Why should I not be able to show my readers the beautiful and sometimes violent mating of a veela and his mate? Because of someone elses religious beliefs? Because a parent can't or wont parent their children?-okay sorry about that..I didn't mean to rant. It's just that as an American citizen I should have the right to choose. To write and read what I want, not what others think is safe for their own morality. If you don't like it, don't read it! Right? RAWR.../rant

Okay so on with the story yes? I didn't expect the Dark Lords depravity towards Lucius and Severus. Would anyone be interested in an edited version of this chapter that show's their torture more...insightfully?

..and I think someone is finally awake!

-Mates and Princes-chapter five-

Harry had expected the feeling of warmth and safety to stay in his dreams. Reality was never something he liked waking up to. Stretching caused another surprise when his arms came in contact with something with an "oof." Looking above him he saw the smirk of Draco, looking at him with amused affection. It took a few minutes, with his head at such an awkward angle, for Harry to really catch on to the fact that Draco Malfoy was holding him.

"Eep!" Harry quickly sat up but then just as quickly laid back down with a groan when the world started spinning and his vision narrowed. "ugh...head rush". There was a deep chuckle that appeared to be the only comment. "Seriously Malfoy this is messed up," Harry mumbled into his arms which he had wrapped around his head. Draco's arms pulled Harry closer.

"Draco," he whispered into Harry's ear.

"I know your name Malfoy. I've known you for five years now," he replied exasperatedly.

"Then use it," the blonde nuzzled his way to Harry's ear and nipped it, "mate."

Harry gasped and his arms flew out again. Draco was only saved by his quick reflexes which grabbed the elbow that had been headed haphazardly toword his face. Harry turned his head in confusion. "Mate?" he said in a confused tone. Draco moved his elbow and wrapped his hand around Harry's, folding them around Harry again.

"Yes. Mate. Please try to keep your elbows from my face. I'm rather attached to it and don't wish it to be rearranged by a wayward elbow if it's all the same to you."

"Elbow? Wait what?" Draco just nuzzled Harry some more. Waiting for memory to catch up with Harry's fuddled brain. Harry gasped as the morning came rushing back. "Mate!" he quickly turned, and since Draco refused to let go of his hand it made it slighlty awkward. In his excitement he straddled Draco's legs. "Is it true? This isn't some sick Slytherin Malfoy prank to embarrass Harry Potter is it? Even you wouldn't stoop that low. But wait...you ...I mean I ..." a finger to his lips caused him to stop breathing for a moment.

"While your awfully adorable when you are flustered I wont have you believing that I am anything less then sincere." Draco moved his hand to the back of Harry's neck and pulled the young man down till they were face to face, noses nearly touching. "Look into my eyes Harry. See me. See Draco. I admit to immature and spiteful games in the past. However there was more at stake then rivlary between the Malfoy's and the Boy-Who-Lived. We will share our pasts Harry, so you will understand me more, and so I understand you more. You. Are. My. Mate." the last four words were said distinctly separate from each other and forcefully. "Do you think it normal to be so obsessed with someone Harry? As obsessed as we have always been with one another. I've always wanted you. Always." Draco's stare sent shivers down Harry's spine. "Never doubt our bond. Never again doubt me. Never. I will always come for you. I will always protect you. I will always need you. Always. Do you understand?" Harry was stunned. What fantastic world had he landed in that he deserved the devotion of Draco Malfoy? Yet deep down in a place where he was always alone, beaten, bruised, neglected and worn thin he felt a knew strength. He could feel the truth of the words the young man was saying. He could feel..he could FEEL!

"DRACO!" Harry gasped, his eyes wide

"Yes bonded?" Draco's hand had found it's way into Harry's hair, and was clenched in his hair.

"I feel you."

"As I feel you."

"No I mean I really feel you."

"As I really feel you." Draco's eyes roamed all over Harry's face. _This exquisite creature is mine _he thought. _All mine._

"No you dont understand what I'm saying. Your inside me. I feel you. Your there."

Draco gasped lightly at the thought of being inside his mate. Groaning he pulled Harry the last few inches and kissed him. Just a light meeting of lips. Draco gently nibbled on Harry's bottom lip before kissing it and moved Harry back a few inches again. "As I feel you Bonded. I am yours. You are mine." Harry's eyes took a slight glazed look. "Mine Harry."

Breathing in small gasps Harry said "Yours."

Draco rolled them over so that he now hovered over the young brunette, his weight settled on his forearms on each side of Harry's head. "Mine." he leaned down and kissed his way from Harry's chin to his ear. "I need to feed you." Harry just hummed in response, tilting his head in a silent show of submission to Draco's desire. With a growl he attached his mouth to that oh so luscious neck. Nipping and kissing his way, exploring his new territory. There was an unmistakable taste to his skin that Draco couldn't place...but he took pleasure in the idea of exploring that skin over and over again.

Turning his head reluctantly away from Harry's neck, Draco snapped and called "Dobby!"

A quiet pop signaled the arrivale of the elf "Yes masters?"

"Dobby we need Harry's favorite meals delivered to where ever it is we eat in these rooms."

"Yes! Dobby will not disappoint! Dobby is knowing all of Harry's favorites. Dobby-"

"-is going to the kitchens now." Draco finished quietly. The pop said that Dobby agreed. Draco returned to Harry's neglected neck with a quiet hum of satisfaction.

"Draco..." he could feel Harry's voice vibrate through his neck.

"Mmmm yes pet?" he loved the taste of Harry and took a gentle bite.

"ohhh...oh ummm...stop that, I can't.." he didnt' stop of course. "Draco," Harry whined. "I can't...oh my...think...I need..."

Nibbling his way up to Harry's ear, he licked along the outside. "You need what pet? Tell me what you need."

Harry groaned and writhed underneath Draco. With a deep breath Draco could smell his mates growing desire. With a quiet growl he attacked the offending ear, gently biting. "You need this pet. I felt your fear. There is no fear. There is only you and me." Continuing his assault he nibbled his way down Harry's jaw. "I will protect you. You. Are. Mine." He bypassed Harry's lips. He knew if he allowed himself to kiss the young man he wouldn't be able to stop until he had claimed him in the most intimate and physical of ways. He kissed and nipped his way up the other side of Harry's jaw.

"But your father...ohh umm..he.."

"-is no threat to you Bonded." he found himself at Harry's ear. Hovering just above it so his lips grazed it as he spoke he said: "You. Are. Mine." He felt his mate shiver beneath him and bit his ear gently, causing his bonded to gasp. "Yes pet."

"ohhhhhh Draco...you have...to stop.." which was sadly true. His mate needed to eat. However there was no fear in him now and if he writhed against him one more time they wouldn't be eating for quite some time.

"Yes...I know." With one final lick and bite to his neck Draco raised himself to look into the flustered face that was now the center of his universe. The glazed look of pleasure filled Draco with pride. He did this. He brought such a look to his mates face. Leaning down he gave the young man a chaste kiss. "Come on love, we need to eat."

Raising from the bed he grabbed Harry's hands and pulled him up into a tight hug. "I'm so glad to have found you...and so blessed."

Harry glanced around him. The bed he was just in was big enough to fit the entire Weasley family. It had four columns that were carved in exquisit detail. It was a cherry wood, polished till it shone. Their were curtains that could be closed around the bed that were in a shade of deep navy. They offset the comforter which was gold, with navy sheets. Accross from the bed was a huge comfy brown leather couch in front of a fire place. On the wall to the left was a huge window that was twice again as tall as even Draco, and looked out over the Quidditch pitch.

"Draco, where are we...there's no place in the castle that should have that view."

"Hogwarts set these up for us. I think Father said they were called "ambassador suites". It is possible the view from the window could change." Draco said nonchantly.

Shaking his head in slight confusion he continued to explore. To each side of the bed was a door that led to a cavernous room that seemed to be a closet. It was almost as big as the bedroom! The closet was shaped kind like a pie. There were robes, shirts, pants, belts, shoes, ties...there was everything. Pushing on he went through a door on the perpendicular wall of the closet and found himself in front of a double sink vanity. It seemed to curve slightly towards him. The two sinks were flanked with cabnets. To the left of that was...a couch?

"Draco...there is a couch in the bathroom."

"Yes love. There is."

"hmph. Who needs a couch in the bathroom?"

"It seems Hogwarts thinks that you do."

Harry chose not to reply and instead walked by the couch and stopped again.

"Draco?"

"Yes love?" Harry found himself wrapped in the blondes arms.

"Is that a bath tub or a swimming pool?"

"It is a tub," Draco chuckled. "It will fit both of us quite comfortably, even if my wings are present. I look forward to bathing you mate." Draco nuzzled Harry's neck, which to Draco's great pleasure already bore his marks.

"mmm..stop it, your distracting me. I'm trying to wrap my head around...is that a shower? You could fit the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team in there!"

"Absolutly not!" Draco growled lightly. "and while your exaggerations are adoreable, i'm afraid it will only fit you and me. Mmm shall we shower before we eat lover?" Draco nuzzled him again, sniffing and nipping.

"ohhh umm..mmm..."Harry relaxed briefly against Draco. "No. I'm hungry."

"Then we shall eat," entwining their fingers together again, Draco took harry by the hand and led him out of the bathroom into what appeared to be a comfortable study. Two desks, book cases and two chairs flanking a small table in front of a fireplace. In the far corner of the room was the door that would lead them out of their small suit. "Draco...come on!" Harry was suddenly ravenous and pulled the other teen forward. Once out the door that was a polite cough behind them. Turning they saw a statue of a young wizard.

"Hello," the statue said with a smile. "I'm the guardian of your suite. Normally a password is needed but I'm quite capable of seeing who's who. According to Hogwarts the only people allowed in these rooms are the two of you, Lord Malfoy and Professor Snape. If you want to allow someone else you'll need to let me know at the time or they wont get in."

Harry raised his eyebrow. It seems there was a lot to explain. "err..thanks."

"Not a problem young sirs. Off with you now."

The statue went back to it's pose. With yet another shake of his head Harry turned around. There were three more doors in this semicircular room. Two to his right along the curved wall, and one on the flat wall to his left was one. "That door on the far right is to Fathers suite. This one closest to ours is for guests if we need. And this," Draco pointed to the left hand door, "Will lead us to the family quarters."

Harry figured that was out there. He had no idea why Snape would be here but he was. If anything positive could be said of Snape it was that he had always been honest in his dislike of Harry. So he knew where he stood. Lord Malfoy was a bit trickier though. He had learned a very hard lesson this summer though. Peoples public face, the face they showed their friends or even the face they showed their enemies were not always representative of their true identities. So he would give the two men a chance to show their true colors.

"I am with you beloved," Draco whispered down into his ear. So taking a fortifying breath Harry opened the door to the family quarters. It was time for them to see the face of the real Boy-who-lived.

-MaP-end chapter 5

a/n; I know I know...the waiting is agony. It's the appropriate place to stop though. Draco took over part of this chapter, while Harry had the other...Draco just refused to be ignored. Harry is his mate after all. I suppose it was important for him to tell you that. I remind you that I am not beta'd therefore the mistakes are mine. I hope you have enjoyed so far.

Please review!


	7. Chapter 6: Useless Vows

Standard Disclaimer:All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: I found that disclaimer on another website. Pretty spiffy huh?

Thank you all for the input on places to put an "unabridged" version of this story when it reaches that point. It's nice to see I'm not alone in my frustration. I'll look into some of those. Who knows how long it will take Draco and Harry anyway. I mean it took them four chapters to wake up for heavens sake!

So I think I feel some editing coming on. I know I make it sound like the flu, but it's not. However how would you like me to do it? Should I just replace the chapters with the updated ones or Post them as a whole new story? I understand frowns on editing already posted stories but I think most of you understand the desire to make your work better. I would try to edit before I post...but I just get so excited when I finish a chapter that I want to share it. I hope you don't mind! OHHH and I've toyed with the idea of changing the POV to first person when I edit...that's a rather large undertaking but I'd love to hear your views on that as well.

Read on my friends. Harry and company have some serious conversations to have.

-Mates and Princes-chapter 6

Harry stepped through the door. He found that Hogwarts seemed to have taken a page from Americans in the design of these rooms. It was very open concept. To his left was a comfortable living room with two distinct sitting areas. One had a half-circular sectional in front of a huge fireplace, and one had two comfortable chairs that flanked a low table. To the right was a small dining room table that sat four comfortably. Knowing Hogwarts as he did, it probably grew to fit the need. On the wall behind the table flanked two full plated suits of armor. They stood quite large and proud, holding their great-swords, blade down, hands crossed on the hilt. Beyond the dining room was the other corner of the large open space. He couldn't' see details from here but there were two paintings on each wall. Separating that corner and the kitchen was what he could only assume was a wall, but he couldn't quite tell because there was another suit of armor standing there. The kitchen was partially obscured by a breakfast bar that separated it from the living room. Which brought him back to the living room and the two men who sat, heads conspiratorially bent towards each other.

He felt a gentle push on his lower back as Draco lead him over to the men.

"Father. Uncle." Draco greeted the two men who sat up quickly and looked at the approaching teens. "The house elves will be bringing food shortly. Harry needs to eat."

"Yes, I could imagine." Lucius stated. Snape on the other hand just looked at Harry coolly. Which was an improvement from the usual hostility. "We can talk after you two eat," he said carefully. Harry just nodded and backed into Draco slightly, moving over to the table. It seems this wood was stained with a dark emerald stain of some type. It made the table look very unique. Draco reached around him and pulled out a chair for him to sit, which he did.

"Thank you," he said quietly

"My pleasure Bonded," Draco said as he bent and kissed Harry's neck. He pulled a chair over and angled it slightly so that Harry would be in his view while they ate, and within easy reach. A small troupe of house elves brought food and soon the small table was nearly overflowing. Grabbing a plate Draco filled it with small bits from the different entrees and sat the food in front of Harry who just shook his head with a small smile.

"I am quite capable of getting my own food Draco," Harry said while he placed a napkin on his lap.

"Yes of course you are," Draco looked into the emerald eyes earnestly. "And I am more then capable of making a plate for you. It is my honor."

It was hard to take offense. He knew that Draco was taking care of him. Showing him by his actions that he was able to provide for his mate. Harry brought a piece of meat to his lips and nibbled on it. Was it roast beef? He looked at the table for...and Draco sat a small cup of au jus in front of him along with gravy. He smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"This is weird for me Draco," Harry sighed as he dipped his roast beef in the au jus. The flavor filled his mouth and he closed his eyes and moaned quietly. "This is good." He chewed silently for a few moments. He opened his eyes to take another bite. He noticed a dazed look on Draco's face. "Draco? Draco!" He nudged the blonde slightly. The dazed gray eyes focused on Harry.

"Yes?" His voice was kinda low and scratchy. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Yes Harry?"

"Are you OK?"

"Yes," he replied almost too quickly.

"OK," Harry said, not quite believing him. "SO as I was saying...weird. This is weird. You and I."

Draco kept his eyes on Harry, not taking notice of whatever he was munching. His focus solely on the blushing brunet in front of him waiting for him to explain.

With a sigh Harry continued "I mean of all the people I know you should be at the top of the list of people I don't trust. The things we've said and done to each other over the years is...reprehensible." He glanced to see Draco worrying at his bottom lip, but a slight grin appeared at Harry's vocabulary usage. "Yes I know. I can use words with more then three syllables. Hermione helped me catch up on a lot of course work this summer. That's not whats weird though, well not to me. Whats weird Draco," he made sure he was looking the young Veela in the eyes, "is that I trust you completely." He saw Draco release a breath he probably hadn't realized he was holding. "There is so much to talk about...to say...and even more that I still have to find out. Questions to answer, problems to solve. I'm the fucking Boy who lived after all," at the derision in his tone Draco quit eating and pulled his mate bodily into his arms.

"Yes you are and I've never been more grateful for that fact," Draco rubbed slow circles on Harry's back. "however your not alone anymore." Draco placed a kiss on Harry's head and nuzzled him. "Your not eating much. Finish and then we'll talk about serious stuff OK? For now who do you think will win the Quidditch cup this year?"

The conversation stayed light as they discussed topics ranging from Quidditch to muggle football which Harry found fascinating. No brooms and only one ball that they kicked around the pitch. Draco promised that they could go see a match at some point. Draco learned that Harry's favorite color was a teal blue because it reminded him of the sky, flying and freedom. He loved thunderstorms in the spring and the smell of apple cider on a crisp autumn evening. He hated large crowds and used to be scared of snakes until he came into his parsletongue and found out the creatures were simply drawn to him for conversation. "You would think the vipers would not be any fun to talk to but they are great! It's the common garden snake. Seriously, you think I'm kidding. You've heard of the "small man syndrome" right? Where a short man with the...er-hm...lacking accoutrements...feels the need to compensate. Well that's the garden snake. I actually saw one try to take on a python once, silly creature, it barely escaped with it's life!" Draco was laughing so hard he was crying, not that he let Harry off his lap.

Harry learned that Draco loved the color green. It reminded him of potions and growing things. He hated the heat of summer and loved when it snowed in the winter. It was during his own tale of his experience with a snake that had made a home in his mothers garden that they were interrupted by Sherlock Holmes who had entered into the painting above the fireplace. "Excuse me sirs. Harry there is a young witch by the name of Hermione Granger that wishes to see you. She is accompanied by one Victor Krum."

"Granger and Krum huh?" Draco said aside to Harry

"umm yeah. I didn't expect them though. I wonder what she wants..."

"I wonder," Lucius stated. "How she knew were to find you."

"Dumbledore no doubt," the cold voice of Severus stated.

There was a tense silence as the two men on the couch look toward Harry. Draco placed a hand on his thigh and squeezed slightly. "Umm I'd like her to be here. She can help in things I need to talk about"

"Then she will be welcome," Draco said with finality and stood. He bent down to Harry, nose to nose he said "Unless she proves a threat to you. Then she will never be near you again. Do you understand?"

Harry stood and pushed against the young Veela. "Shove off Draco. She was there for me when no one else was, when everyone was content to let me drown in my pain and keep me ignorant she was there."

Capturing the hand that was pushing against his chest Draco raised the hand to his mouth and kissed Harry's palm. "I have much to apologize for. I"m sorry for your pain Bonded. I will support you in this."

Harry took a calming breath, not helped at all by the tingle sent from his palm down his spine. He glanced at the elder Malfoy and the professor. They looked between each other. A whole conversation said with nothing but the slightest of facial movements. Harry couldn't tell if Snape's lethally arched brow was the final word or a threat for more to come but Lucius looked to the painting and said: "Bring her in. Boys she will come from one of the portraits over there," He pointed to the left of the kitchen where the two walls of the corner had two paintings each. Harry jogged quickly over to them followed by a shadow named Draco. The paintings were each representative of one of the four seasons with Hogwarts Castle as the background and common theme. They were quite fetching.

The spring portrait swung open and a harried Hermione stepped through, followed closely by a tight lipped Viktor. Hermione's normally impeccable robes were open revealing her cloths underneath. She wore a charcoal gray, red and blue tartan skirt that ended appropriately just above the knee. She wore a fitted cropped vest in a lighter dove gray over a white button up shirt and a red tie that was loose. She wore serviceable healed boots in black leather and gray stalkings to her knees. "Why Granger, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were a woman." Draco remarked dryly from behind Harry. A quick elbow to his stomach told the young man to behave.

"Ah Malfoy, ever the font of wit and sarcasm. A pleasure that you noticed I'm sure." Hermione stated tiredly.

Behind her Viktor scowled at Draco. Viktor's fur lined cloak was pushed back over his broad shoulders. He wore a belted red high necked jacket. It fastened with belts and loops near his solder and above his black leather belt. His trousers were brown and black boots were well worn. He was holding Hermione's book bag. Harry gave Hermione a huge hug. "When did Viktor get here? Are you OK? You look out of sorts," as Harry stated the last he stood back with Hermione at arms length to look at her. "Seriously 'Mione. Whats wrong?"

The young witch shook her head and said one word. "Dumbledore."

With a sigh he reached behind Viktor to shake his hand. The man of few words pulled Harry in for a quick one armed hug then stepped away. "well come on, looks like we get double the story for the price of one. Are either of you hungry?" Harry asked as he lead his friends in the direction of the living room where Lord Malfoy and Snape now stood behind the couch, closer to the dining table. Hermione shook her head but Viktor went and grabbed a plate and filled it. Harry found Draco's arm around him pulling him to his back into his chest. Nuzzling Harry's ear he said quietly, "Mine." Small shivers sent an army of goosebumps from his head to his toes. "I know," harry responded just as quietly. Draco nipped his ear for good measure.

"Umm," Harry started as he and Draco stood between the men and his friends. "I know you all know each other but I suppose introductions are in order. Hermione you know the Lord Malfoy and Professor Snape. Viktor the Lord Malfoy is Draco's father, and next to him, Professor Snape is a potions master and head of the Slytherin house here in Hogwarts. Professor, Mr. Malfoy, Draco- This is Hermione and her mate, Viktor Krum who graduated from Durmstrang and is star Seeker on the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team." Harry, still held by an immoveable arm rudely gestured to each person with his hand.

The groups stared at each other for a few moments in awkward silence. "Welcome," Lucius finally said. "we were just getting ready to sit down and have a talk. Care to join us? Tea?"

"Yes we'll join you," Hermione said. "No thank you on the tea."

Harry stared at Viktor and Hermione. He could feel their matebond between them. He didn't know how he knew these things but their bond felt tight and stretched thin. While he wasn't close enough to Mr. Malfoy and Snape to ask about their troubled bond, Hermione he could grill. They all walked around the couch. Each couple took a part of the "u" shaped sectional; Draco and Harry in the middle, Hermione and Viktor to their left, with Lucius and Severus to their right. "So," Harry started in. "Dumbledore?"

"Yes. Dumbledore." Hermione said with a tired sigh. Viktor pulled the young witch close to him. "Ugh. Where to start? What do they know?"

"Of me? Us? Nothing. I passed out when the Headmaster told me I was Draco's mate, then again after the initial claiming. I've been awake for maybe an hour."

"Passed out?! Harry are you OK?" Hermione went to move to check Harry but was kept in place by Viktor's arm. The Seeker seemed to sense that Draco was in a possessive frame of mind.

"He's fine. I take care of my mate." Draco said stiffly. Harry sighed but Hermione's beaming face could light up all of Muggle London.

"Oh Harry! I'm so happy for you...after everything I just...I'm so happy!" Hermione wiped a few tears from her face. "OK So. The beginning then? It would make today's events make more sense." Harry nodded and pulled Draco's other arm around himself, using his mate as a proverbial safety blanket. "However before I start,"she turned to face the elder Malfoy and Professor Snape, "I will have a Wizards Oath from both of you that the information gathered here will never be used with intent to harm Harry physically, mentally, or emotionally."

The two men stared indignantly. "Ms. Granger any harm to Harry is harm to my son, I would never do such a thing."

"As much as I want to believe you Lord Malfoy, the appearance you keep indicate that you would barter your own soul if it meant you could get Harry to He-who-must-not-be-named." Her tone was laced with iron. She would not budge.

"Appearance you say?" Lucius responded quietly

"Yes, your actions both perceived and known have never given me any reason to doubt your intent towards Harry. Neither you or the professor as a matter of fact. I understand that there are many facets and facts that I do not know, but I can't risk the knowledge that I am going to give you being used against Harry. Too much in his life has been used to harm him."

It was clear to all in the room that the young Witch loved Harry deeply and would do what she could to protect him. In Draco and Lucius's eyes her worthiness increased. Severus was ambivalent. He had his own issues with the Potter brat, but the fact that Granger was willing to stand up to them said much about her.

Severus and Lucius held another nonverbal conversation. Together they looked to Hermione and nodded. "Good, then on your own magic and by your own magic, repeat after me..." Both men repeated their oath. Neither had any intent to harm Harry so it was moot, but the witch was clever in her wording. Both Dumbledore and the Dark Lord would find trouble around the oath if pressed. Clever little witch indeed.

"Now that that bit of unpleasantness is out of the way I will take you up on that tea. There's a bit to tell."

-MaP-end chapter six

a/n OK so when I started this chapter I thought Hermione might show up, I didn't expect Viktor to be there. I think you will enjoy the next chapter though. I will begin writing it after I post this. The story has been stewing in my brain for the last few days. Lets see where it leads us shall we?

Oh and on a brief sidenote: I keep spelling gray as grey. Grey being a last name yes? Though I suppose they are interchangeable according to .com!

Please review!


	8. Chapter 7: Bad Day

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: SO I hope you realize that Hermione is an overload of information. She had to go and pick Viktor which took tons of research (fascinating none the less!) but has made this chapter a bit longer then others. I hope you don't mind.

I decided Viktors birthday was May 16th because that's the birthday of the actor who played him (also his hometown was confiscated for this fanfic!) According to .com he was born in 1976. Just incase anyone wonders where the math comes from. It confused me for a minute. Hope it makes sense when I talk about it!

As a further reminder I've not read the books in ages and am working off summeries which means details are going to get lost. I hope I don't offend. This is an AU fanfic so I suppose ooc is expected yes?

************Mates and Princes*********Chapter 7*********

Hermione watched as Harry trailed behind the Headmaster. On the bright side the old wizard's timely arrival had kept Harry from having a panic attack. On the negative though it was likely the man himself was at least partially to blame for the onset of said panic. Hermione took a deep breath. She had only been able to spend the last week of the summer break with Harry, although she'd kept in constant owl with him while she'd been gone. She had been the only one allowed to enter the library. Not that any of the Order had tried. Dumbledore had kept anyone that actually cared for Harry on various tasks that would keep them away from Grimmauld place. So the house spent most of it's time empty.

Summer break had been outstanding. Her parents had already loved Viktor. She and Viktor had kept in contact after the TriWizard Tournament. While Viktor wasn't what one would call verbose he wrote very eloquently. It was a breath of fresh air for her, that she didn't have to try to figure him out. He just was who he was. Viktor had come to visit Hermione at her parents over that summer after the tournament. It was an enlightening summer. He had actually asked for her parents permission to court her! He told them that through the school year they would correspond through owl but he'd like to visit her on her birthday (her 16th) and again over the holidays. They were understandably reticent. Hermione was fifteen and Viktor had just turned eighteen. Hermione was going into her fifth year of her secondary education and Viktor had just graduated. However she argued that in a few short months she would reach the age of consent. No parents want to think of their daughter having sex though. Viktor settled it when he explained that Hermione was his mate.

That had set off a summer of explanation. The difference between the term mates in muggle london and Mates to a Wizard. His family's history went back through antiquity. They were tied to the land. He left it to Hermione to explain how a "creature" could breed with a wizard. It was a conversation that had left her parents confounded.

"Vampires Hermione?" Her mother had asked with wide eyes.

"Yes mother." she had answered quietly. That had been going on for days. Her mother would get to a new section of the book and ask her daughter to verify the veracity of the subject. "The problem is that there are various Tribes of Vampires mum. Some are deathly allergic to the sun while others sparkle in it and some just find themselves weakened. About the only thing they have in common is that religious paraphernalia has no impact. I've read a few journals of Vampires who had regularly gone to Mass."

"Viktor isn't one of these Vampires is he? I read here that there are a lot of them in Bulgaria. I wonder how their fangs function," she added as an aside. Leave it to a dentist to become fascinated with the workings of the vampiric alveolar processes.

"No he isn't mother. I'm sure their fangs are similar enough to human canines for a primitive comparison, though if I meet any vampires I'll be sure to ask. And I thought you didn't want to know what his heritage was." Her parents had been very specific in that request.

"Well we don't darling, but he's not one of these Dark creatures is he?" Hermione sighed

"Mum Dark doesn't mean bad or evil. It's just a classification. But no. He's not." _Not exactly,_ she thought to herself. "He's a good man Mum. Give him a chance."

They did. Her father most often followed where her mother lead. Viktor visited often over that summer between training camps, post season matches, and time spent with his family. That next school year was heinous. It had started with an emergency visit to the burrow when she found out that Harry had been part of a dementor attack and the stupid ministry had tried to have Harry expelled from Hogwarts. No word from Dumbledore of course. No, instead the headmaster allowed the Ministry appoint the deplorable Dolores Umbridge as the Defense teacher. It was "out of his hands" and the ministry "forced his hand", yet never did he raise his "hand" to right any of that vile woman's wrongs. McGonagall had been their only support, but she was restricted by the headmaster.

Viktor's family has offered to home-school Hermione after they found out that Umbridge wasn't allowing any correspondence in and out of the school. Her loyalty to her friends and desire to succeed at her O.W.L.'s despite that witch was too strong. Viktor said he understood but she could feel his disappointment. She got to see him over the holidays, and he managed to sneak into Hogsmede and see her on those weekends. How he figured out when they were going he never divulged but she was grateful regardless. She spent a lot of time missing him that year.

She studied hard and tried to keep Harry out of trouble. The blood quill nearly sent her into a violent rage. She did what she could to help Harry dress the wounds, but his pride wouldn't let her do much. They ran the D.A. in order to educate students on practical defense. The ministry could deny the Dark Lord all they wanted but it wouldn't make him go away. The only thing Dumbledore did of worth that year for Harry was to keep Umbridge from expelling him. Instead Dumbledore took responsibility for the "illegal" group and ran. How he could convince himself it was for the better good to leave Dolorus Umbridge in charge was beyond her comprehension. It did have the benefit of finally making Harry wonder what the old man was up to.

As if all that wasn't enough Harry had to deal with Snape trying to teach him Occlumency to block the Dark Lord's demented thoughts, dreams and joys. His strength had amazed Hermione because he never broke. She took what load she could from him, but he had to bare so much on his shoulders. She thought for a minute they were done for when Umbridge and her Inquisition had caught them trying to floo Sirius after Harry had a vision of the Voldemort torturing him. She took undeniable delight in convincing Dolorus to follow her to the Forbidden Forest to find Dumbledores "secret weapon". Viktor had laughed loud and long when she told him about it the next summer. Though he couldn't stop holding her after hearing about what happened at the Ministry and Sirius death. He checked her with so many different medi-scans that she found herself teasing him about being a Healer instead of a Seeker. His chuckle was weak but he still refused to let her go.

Ron, the git, got pissed when he found out that there was a prophesy about Harry. His pride couldn't handle being second behind the Golden-Boy. It wasn't as if this was the firs time Ron had gone off in a snit, but his timing couldn't have been worse. Viktor understood why she spent so much time owling Harry and after finding her in tears from one of Rons letters he demanded to be present whenever she read one of his. Summer with Viktor and his family was what her own battered soul needed. Even if Viktor's family was pure-blood.

She had been afraid with their standing within Durmstrang, and the Institutes stance on Dark Magic that they would be vile or at least apathetic towards her and her parents. She needn't have worried. They didn't understand the muggle world but found the idea of dentistry fascinating. Her parents were thrilled when Mr. and Mrs. Krum had asked for a dental check-up! They had taken her parents under their wings. The sets of parents had spent hours of each day trading stories and comparing the Muggle world and the Wizarding one.

While their parents bonded Viktor took her through his hometown. He lived in his parents villa in the Vitosha district of Sofia. Many influential muggles lived here, and old wizard families. Their villa's were charmed against muggles of course and as with all wizard abodes one could never tell how big a home was simply by looking at it's exterior. As they walked Viktor had explained that there had been much upheaval in Bulgaria with the fall of communism. Democracy was still weak here as it struggled against old Communist ideals and the people feeling the brunt of the political changes. He and Hermione amiably debated the benefits and drawbacks of each type of government. The man was not only attractive but could actually think of more then chocolate and Quidditch.

They spent a day in Vitosha square, which wasn't a square at all. It was the main wizarding sector in the country and was housed entirely inside the Vitosha National Park It was a city of trees! The difference between it and Diagon Ally kept bouncing in her head the entire time they were there. Viktor told her there were a few other Sectors in the city, and another major wizarding settlement in Plovdiv (which was one of the oldest in the world!) Even though the International Statute of Secrecy kept the wizarding sector (and their gold) separate from the muggles, there was still Bulgarian pride. Many prominent wizard families, his included, were working behind the scenes with the Muggle Parliament to try to improve the conditions of the average Bulgarian. It was an odd mix of ideals, but she was proud of all they had accomplished.

Viktor had decided to come with her to visit Harry the last week before they left for Hogwarts. It gave her one week with Harry where it would be just he and her. Grimmauld place allowed her in and after placing her things in a guest room she tracked Harry in the library. She felt his wards as she entered. Harry was laying on a chaise clutching a pillow to his face as he sobbed. She had instantly ran to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh Harry," she hurt for him. She just stroked his hair and rocked him as he sobbed and cried for hours.

"Everything is wrong Hermione, so wrong." he hiccuped. "He tried to tell me...tell me that it was his fau..fault that Siri..Si..that he died. How did he know we were there Hermione? How did he even know? Why didn't he come earlier? Why isn't he ever there!" Harry cried some more before continuing. "He..he talks about destiny. "it's your destiny my boy," and he pretends to be sad that I'll probably die Hermione. He doesn't care though. He doesn't! Anymore then he cared about Sirius! You know he could've had Sirius out of Azkaban before they even put him there! Even without stupid wormtail a healthy dose of veritaserum and legelimens! Not complicated for a man of his power is it? No. Why then? Why didn't he? Huh? I'll tell you why! Because then he wouldn't have had control over my life! He wouldn't have had the boy-who-lived under his thumb and under his command!" His sorrow quickly morphed into rage and he screamed, unleashing a wave on magic through the floor and up the walls like a ripple in a pond. She just held him, rocking him and let him scream.

She hurt that he had been so betrayed. It made sense. All the times Dumbledore was just in time to save the day. The times he let just enough information for a young teen to come to the wrong conclusion. With a shock she realized just how deep it was. "Oh Harry, the chamber!"

"Yes the chamber. Why send a familiar with a sword instead of coming himself? He had to know about that diary. He says that Lucius was the one that gave it to Ginny. Can you imagine it? I can't. Sure Lucius might want to get back at the Weasleys for whatever their stupid feud is about. Sure he's the Dark Lords lap dog. But it just seems too...perfect you know? It doesn't fit with anything else we know about anyone else involved. And what about that stupid stone! Seriously Hermione? Can you believe we fell for it? Or I did I guess. It's like he handpicked you two to be my friends so that I could get through those gods forsaken traps."

She gasped and hugged Harry closer. "Oh Harry. I never thought...I mean I chose to talk to you on the train. It seemed natural to sit next to you at the Gryffindor table in the great hall. He always asked though, about you...I never thought. Oh Harry what did I do?" For a moment she thought she was the worst friend in the world.

Harry hugged her back. "You were my friend despite his best intentions to make you his spy. It's his wrong for using you like that Hermione, not yours. We were kids! He used us! Hell he's still using Ron."

She sighed and realized it was true. Ron's pride was truly mammoth in proportion to his actual deeds and abilities. It was followed closely by a mind that while at times brilliant, at least at chess, often judged quickly and absolutely. He did have a conscious though, when he chose to listen to it. "You know he'll be crushed when he realizes what a prat he's been?"

"You mean if he realizes it? He may not without us to beat it into him and Hermione...I just don't have it in me to do it anymore."

"I understand Harry, I do." She said. "We'll let him learn this time." They had no problems with the silence between them. While playing with his hair with his head in her lap she noticed that he looked fuzzy. Cocking her head to the side she tried to look harder. "Harry James do you have a disillusment charm on?"

A sheepish chuckle met her. "Sorta. I um...modified it a little. I couldn't find a strong illusion charm so this one would do to keep people from noticing anything different about me as long as they just saw me in passing."

"You modified it? Need I warn you about the dangers of spellcrafting Harry! We can't even take that class till this year!"

"I know I know, and I tested it on a book first. But I had to Mione. I...I don't know what I Inherited and I'm not ready for others to find out."

She sat silent for a moment. "Fine. But we're doing this right. Get up. We will need to research. I assume you found nothing here?"

"no," he said as he presumably shook his head

"Where else can we look. Diagon Alley?"

"Um, I don't think my charm will work in a crowd. We could...well...I mean. I did inherent the Potter Manor. Maybe we could go there? I have the coordinates."

"Let me see," she stuck out her hand. According to the papers that Harry had given her the Manor was unplottable, which was pretty standard. So the coordinates were more a series of instructions. "Harry this is blood magic."

"It's not Dark and since it's MY blood as the Potter Heir it wont register on the Ministry's stupid underage magic radar. Why do they do that anyway? Why can't parents -oh I don't know, _parent _their children? A parent aught to be able to decide whether or not their child can do magic. It's not like driving a muggle car. Magic's a part of our very being!"

"Harry your right of course but your getting off track. Lets focus shall we? I'm rather intrigued at blood magic. Usually it's something only passed on in pure-blood families. Viktor mentioned it in passing..." she lost her train of thought as she though of the Seeker.

"I'm glad to see you smile Mione," Harry's words jolted her back. "He's coming before school starts right?"

"Of course, he'll be here Monday. He's training this week, spending the weekend with his family, then he'll be here."

"Good. Okay. Lets do this."

The blood magic was simple but complicated because of it. "Okay you have to slice your palm, which will hurt Harry so be careful, with a silver knife. Must be silver...here lets see.."grabbing a silver letter opener from the desk she handed it to Harry. "You'll cup your hand and focus your need. Magic is ninety percent intent and niney nine percent will-"

"-that doesn't equal one hundred percent Hermione."

"Yes Harry, I'm aware. That is the point after all. It's a hyperbole meant to show that it's more complicated then it seems. Now focus."

With a quick slash of his right hand he cut into his left. Hermione cradled his left hand in her right and grabbed his other hand. If this worked she didn't want to get left behind. Before she could remind Harry to keep focused she found herself covered from head to toe in blood. With a bright flash it burned away. When the world came back into focus from the light that had permeated her corneas, she found herself on a well kept cobbled walkway. In front of her was a massive red double door with lions head knockers. The porch was held up by four large columns and rampant lion topiaries flanked the doors.

"Wow Harry." it was stunning. From where they were standing there appeared to be a main house and two wings, east and west presumably. "Come on! Lets knock!"

As they approached the doors the knocker on the right spoke. "Ah, young master Potter! We had wondered when you would visit!"

"Yes we did," the one on the left continued. "We spoke of it often. Shame what happened to your father it is."

"Yes it is," the right bounced back. "Why he would trust his family to another wizard instead of his own blood we will never understand."

They were silent for a moment. Though not enough to really ponder their unstated question. "Welcome home Master Potter," they said in unison and opened the doors.

They stepped into the entry way and they were quickly greeted by a house elf in french maid attire. "Trixie welcomes young master home," she bowed. "We's been missing our family and feels joy that you are home. What needs master?" the elf looked up hopefully. Coming from the muggle world made it hard for her to understand why house elves would want to be in subservient positions when they could be free. With their reaction to S.P.E.W. and her many conversations with Viktor she was trying to understand. Different creatures had different instincts. It wasn't fair to judge them by her own.

"Um. Trixie. Hi. Uh. Thank you for the welcome. We're looking for the library. We do have a library right?"

"OH yes master. The biggest library master! Come Trixie will leads you."

They followed the elf through a hallway attached to the entryway. There were murmurs as they passed by portraits. A sharp left and to the end of the hallway the came upon another set of double doors, these were brown. There were no knockers per se because there was nothing with which to knock. There was a large lion's head though, who's front two canines acted as door handles.

"Ahh welcome young master. We felt your call. So glad your home," the large carved lions head stated.

"um thanks. My friend Hermione and I need to research. The Black estate didn't' have what we needed so-"

"-well of course not! They call that a library? No sir. Though I daresay the snakes probably hid another one somewhere. Even so it is nothing compared to this!" With that the doors opened to reveal the library of Hermione's dreams. There had to be seven different stories that all opened onto the central foyer. Everywhere she looked there were large comfortable chairs, chaise lounges, couches, pillows- this was a library that was meant to be used and loved. "Oh my. Oh my. Oh my." Her brain went on a momentary holiday.

"Oh my." Harry responded, but he had sounded so sad.

"Harry whats wrong? This is phenomenal! SO many books!" Hermione practically squealed.

"Yes but how to find what we need!"

"Perhaps I can help?" a chest high pedestal book stand walked it's way over to them on it's tripod. The wood was polished to a high gloss. The book on the table was surrounded by outstretched wings. When the table turned you could easily see why. An angel was carved like figurehead on the prow of a ship. Her robes flowed back towards the pedestal, her hands held above her head held a globe that glowed softly. Her wings acted as the support of the table that held a massive book. Her wooden face was kind and her hair seemed to flow around her. "Hi, I'm Catalog Compendium, but you can call me Cat. I'm the librarian here. In my book we have all books that are here...well any books that have ever been here, if they've been lent and to who, where to find them...I keep quite detailed information you see. So if you tell me what your looking for you I can call the books to you here, where you can study them or send a whisp to guide you to it. How can I help you?"

Hermione wanted to dance a jig and sing a ballad to make angels weep. "HARRY!"

"ARGH, Hermione! What?"

"I'm so excited!"

"I see," he chuckled as he straightened himself. "Cat. I need to find a way to cast a strong illusion."  
"okay. Illusion," The book opened and pages began to rifle left to right. "What is the subject, target, or destination of said Illusion?"

"Um personal." Harry responded.

"Target: personal. Spell type: Illusion. What type of energy core are you working with?"

Harry and Hermione both looked at eachother quizzically. "Umm mine?" he questioned

"No kind sir, not who's casting, we've covered that. Will you be wrapping yourself in shadows? Using light to trick the eye? Water to mold features?"

"Well I just need to look normal."

Cat closed her eyes and hummed and the pages continued to flip. "Ahh, here we go. Review these." with that three books appeared on the long table before them. "If you need anything else simply call out. Enjoy young master...and if you need more time we do have a time turner available on the estate. Welcome home."

With that Catalog scampered away.

They spent the better part of that day going through the books. It was amazing. It took them the better part of the week to find and perfect the spell that Harry would use. He never let Hermione see. He said it felt weird. During their research and conversation Hermione realized just how much education Harry had missed out on by being on call for all of the adventures that Dumbledore conveniently allowed to happen. After conversing with with Cat they came up with a plan. The time turner could only be used in places of research like the library or the potions lab. It cast a reverse tempest spell that stopped time for the amount of the turn. The pure theory behind it had Hermione drooling. It wouldn't keep anyone eternally young but it would allow them not to age while going back in time. The Potters were clever even then because if you left the place of research you used the time turner in, the spell ended forcibly returning you to the time you left. It sounded painful but a fantastic piece of magic!

They waited for Viktor and brought him with them. The house elves kept them fed if they were hungry, though since their bodies didn't change there was no impact. Which was sad as Harry needed to gain some weight. His illusion hid much but she remembered what his previous summers had been like with Vernon Dursley. They had lost time while there, which was the danger of such spells to begin with. She helped Harry brush up on his Latin, which all wizards learned as a matter of course. It was part of first year charms. There was no need to work on Defense, and while they couldn't do much in terms of practical potions being paused in time as they were, she was able to help him with much of the theory that had eluded him before. He improved on everyone of his subjects. They found he had quite a knack for spell and charms work. He loved changing and manipulating old spells to do new things. He loved the complex world of wards which seemed out of character. Harry explained that he'd never really been allowed to really focus on his magic before. Ward magic required careful layering and tinkering. Then there was the alchemical aspect that could be added to spellwork and Harry was hooked. Transfiguration also came to him as if he were born to it.

They also stumbled upon some oddities. Hermione noticed it when she was relaxing with "hogwarts: A history" while Viktor and Harry zoomed around on brooms. Viktor had taken to Harry during the TriWizard Tournement because of his tenacious spirit. The more time they spent together though the more Viktor seemed to adopt the young wizard. He worked him on drills to help improve his dexterity and speed on the broom. He would randomly throw things at Harry to help improve his reflexes (it only took a few face shots while Harry was reading for him to keep more attentive of his environment.) He treated Harry like a brother and Harry responded like a flower to the sun.

She smiled at their antics. While reading though she found that under previous Headmasters there were more electives offered to upperclassmen. The first three years used to be more comprehensive. For lack of a better term it was as if the curriculum had been "dumbed down." She was shocked. Things that didn't make any sense to remove were gone. Like Astrology used to be taught along beginning Astronomy. Advanced Astrology was taught with beginning Arithmancy. Why get rid of that? Sure muggles considered it a "pseduo-science of the ancient world" and while Hermione agreed it was bullocks as a Divination tool, it was pretty good at helping someone get to know a bit about themselves. It also would've acted as a bridge between various subjects allowing students an easier way to relate to and therefore retain the information. There were things like beginning survival taught with herbology and advanced survival in defense. Defense against Dark Arts was actually a relatively new course in the grand scheme of Hogwarts. It's predecessor was an advanced section offered in spell theory called "Defensive and Offensive spell work." it covered both theory and practical. It had an advanced survival tract as part of the course that had begun back in Herbology. There were pages and pages of such subjects.

It seems things began to change in the early 1930's. Was it coincidence that was when Dumbledore began teaching at the prestigious school? All evidence was anecdotal and nothing she could take in front of the Wizengomot. It did bring up questions though. Harry of course was certain that it was Dumbledores work. The real question was why and perhaps how. Why would Dumbledore decide to do such a thing and how would it benefit him.

While being in the library didn't help him physically Hermione could tell that he felt better emotionally. Of course going back to Grimmauld Place would bring back all the issues and responsibilities that they had left behind. It was with a heavy heart that they left with promises to Cat and staff to return. They had returned just after they had all been teleported to the Potter Manor. She really hated to think about that week. The insufferable Ron deigned to be their friend in between important meetings with his mother and other Order members. All he spoke about was how awesome it was to be doing something important and his summer romance with Lavender Brown. He was certain they were going to go "all the way" sometime soon.

Viktor had to leave early for training. He didn't want to leave her with the Weasleys, but there wasn't much that could be done. She wasn't sure when she became uncomfortable with them but she was. Well it really was Molly and Ron for the most part. Molly always "meant well" which equated to her being overbearingly motherly "for your own good." Both terms the set Harry off. He never said anything to Mrs. Weasley but Hermione could see it was tearing at him. Add that to Rons absolute prat behavior and things were rough. Then Ginny, while not bad, didn't help as she hinted and prodded for more from Harry. Ginny at least was easy to talk to and stopped harassing him quickly and instead they worked on school work.

They got to Hogwarts with minimal dramatics. Ronald complaining about Malfoy's special treatment since he didn't have to take the train. Not thinking of the fact that a few years prior it had been he and Harry that hadn't taken the train. It was bittersweet that Ron spent most of his time with Lavender and her friends. Good because neither she nor Harry had any desire to watch him snogging his girlfriend and practically having sex. Bad because it showed that Ron was still lost on his power-trip. The welcoming ceremony and sorting went without a hitch, though Harry had looked worse for wear.

"OI Hermione! Quit ignoring me!" An annoying sound by the name of Ron was yelling down the table. "I said whats wrong with Harry. Why's he following Dumbledore?"

Taking a deep breath she glared at the man who was once one of her best friends. "If you were half the friend you pretend to be Ronald Weasley, then you would know what is wrong with Harry. Because you would've spent time with him and talked with him over the summer. However, YOU, the non-friend that you've been this summer have instead spent the time trying to prove just how much more important you are then Harry. Because after losing his godfather to the fucking DARK LORD that is what he needed from his best mate." Hermione had to stop. She knew when the curse words start flowing that she was going to say things that should perhaps be left unsaid.

"Wh..bu...Mione that's not fair. Mum and Dumbledore had me on missions!"

"Yeah Won-won was too busy to cuddle poor Harry," a sickly baby voice added

"Ahh yes the insipid Lavender Brown. You seem to have had time to workout your littlest brain Ronald. Time to snog the girl you haven't been able to stand since you were five and she told everyone you still peed the bed but not enough time to write your friend or even send him a birthday present!" Hermione could feel her face flush in anger. The Gryffindor table was silent in shock.

"Hermione! I told you that in confidence!" Ron had the gall to sound offended

"No Ronald, you didn't. Lavender herself told me, Parvati told me, Fay told me, Hell even your mother told me Ron. You just trotted it out trying to get me to dislike Lavender on your behalf. Not that I needed any help on that front I assure you."

"I did too send Harry a letter," Ron stuttered trying to gain his bearings.

"OH yes, I read that. I have it memorized actually, shall I recite it? OH yes, lets. "dear harry, I've more important things to do then write you or see you this summer. Sorry your godfather died. That sucks" how close was I Ronnie-kins? I do apologize to paraphrase but you took a whole piece of parchment and I just can't be bothered to recite that drivel in it's entirety" she spat towards the boy

He was quiet for a moment. Hermione was trying to calm down, the rest of the Gryffindors were still processing. She didn't lose her temper much but when she did everyone knew why she had been sorted to the lions instead of the ravens. "And don't tell me I'm not his friend because I've got a girlfriend. Everyone knows your dating Viktor Krumb."

She cocked her head to the side trying to understand why his tone sounded so derisive in regards to Viktor. "You know what Ron, your probably right. Everyone knows that I'm dating a world famous Quidditch player that is quite possibly the most talented Seeker the sport has ever seen. What a crazy world. You know whats funny though Ronald? Even though I spent the summer with my parents and even though I spent time with the _man_ I am dating and even though I was clear across the continent from him I still found time to be Harry's friend. I still found time to write him and I still found time to visit him to let him know that he wasn't alone. Because friends matter Ronald. Harry matters and I wont let something as trite as a busy schedule get in the way of that."

She didn't have to raise her voice. At this point many of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs had caught on to the conversation. Before lunch it would be dissected and spread throughout the school. She couldn't care though. Ronald the twit wanted to pretend now that people were around that he had some right to claim friendship to the boy-who-lived. _Fuck that!_ Hermione thought as she looked down at her hands trying to calm down.

She noticed Ginny was looking at her with shock. She honestly hadn't thought about how her words might have been perceived by others who claimed Harry as friend. Though it wasn't intentional she knew that Ginny would take much of what she said to Ronald to heart. Neville looked at her with pride and respect and the other Gryffindors were some combination of shock and admiration.

With a clap of her hands Professor McGonagall requested the attention of the students. "Ladies and Gentlemen. I assume you all noticed Harry Potter leaving with the Headmaster. I also assume you noticed that Draco Malfoy has also left the dining hall." She paused and glanced over the student body. "It is with pride and pleasure that I announce that the Veela Draco Malfoy has found his mate: Harry Potter!" She smiled with joy.

"What?!" Ron yelled in surprise.

"That is quite enough . You have said more then enough this morning. Ten points from Gryffindor for your interruption." she looked at Ron and raised her eyebrows. Hermione could guess by the red color of his neck that he was glaring. "Do not make me add detention Mr. Weasley. I will not suffer disrespect from anyone, least of all someone from my own House!" Quiet snickers from the direction of Slytherin caught Hermiones ears. Ron was having a bad day.  
"Yes professor."

"Very good. Now I'll not assume you are all up on the current Veela Mating Laws in according to the Veela and Wizard Concordia. Under the Law Draco can kill any of you who he detects as a direct threat to his mate. He may discourage any perceived threats using anything up to, but not including, lethal force. If he believes the threat is larger then he can deal with then he can and will call on the Veela Queen. Her justice is not one of mercy for which death would be one." She let that sink in for a moment. "Harry Potter as a Veela's Mate falls under the same jurisdiction short of killing any threats perceived or direct." There was a distinct feeling of fear coming from various points throughout the student body. "Until I release you from it, we are bound to this room for your own safety. Draco will be taking his mate to their rooms. It will not be safe for you to be near them. As such they will be given a suite as a married couple would. Once their bonding is at a point that they can safely co-mingle then they will be welcome in both the Gryffindor and Slytherin Commons and Dorms as if they are members of both houses. There will be no room for petty squabbles, hurt pride or offended sensibilities. This is as a grave and serious matter as it is a joyous one. If for any reason you are found to consorting against the Veela and his bonded you will be given to the hands of the ministry. Punishments can include being expelled from Hogwarts, the confiscation of your wand and a restriction on your magic or even a binding of your magic all together. So think carefully about your actions because the consequences will not take into account your age, bloodline or wizarding skills." With that final ominous statement she went back to her seat and continued her conversation with Professor Flitwick.

There were so many warnings both blatant and veiled in that statement. Hermione didn't think she could respect her head of house any more then she did after last years debacle but this was even better. She smiled to herself and thought _"Poor Ron,"_ he was sitting with his head between his hands, laid on the table. Lavender kept trying to rub his shoulders but he mumbled something to her and shrugged her hands off. Looking around the room she could see whispering groups. The slytherins wondering, she was sure, how this would impact Draco's standing. So many variables and moves for power in that house. Ravenclaw were itching to get their hands on a copy of the Concordia and talking about what facts they knew of the mating. Hufflepuff had the most genuinely happy and concerned students. What she could hear was a mixture of fear (Draco's reputation was rather dark) and respect (Harry had done so much for so many people). Gryffindor was uncharacteristically quiet. With Hermiones verbal lashing of Ron earlier they all knew the summer had not been kind to the Golden Trio. They respected and admired Harry and he had most of their loyalty, but Draco was a snake and that was enough for many to distrust him if his previous actions didn't already cast that shadow. Although with that bomb, her row with Ron was already old news. Which worked for her.

It was roughly ten minutes later when a house elf whispered to the Deputy Headmistress. Pointing her wand at her throat, casting the sonorous charm, she said "Students you have ten minutes to get to your first course. It will be cut short due to the late start but the rest of your classes will continue as scheduled." Short and concise. Hermione grabbed her book bag and walked to her first class.

Walking to lunch was an effort. How many ways can someone ask if she knew Harry was gay? The first time someone asked that she had stared at them as if they had grown an alicorn. She had tried to explain that the matebond didn't think in terms of sexuality. It simply was. They would look at her for a moment then follow up with a "yeah but when did you know?" It was completely juvenile. People wanted to know why Ron hated Harry, if Harry was OK, how was Harry going to deal with his arch-nemesis as his mate, was Ron just jealous and wanted Harry for himself, the questions seemed endless and each one more personal then the last. She didn't answer them.

She lowered herself slowly onto the bench and grabbed a juice. She didn't pay attention to the noise around her. It was all various sounds of words that she had heard all day. So the sudden silence was quite noticeable.

"Welcome Young Mr. Krum, how can I help you?" Dumbledores voice aimed for friendly but hit slightly under at lukewarm and curious. Hermione whipped her head around as she shot off the bench. Catching sight of Viktor as she ran she gave an unconscious shout of joy. He was headed her direction but when they got close she just launched herself at him, wrapping her arms and legs around him, taking in his scent. She reveled in the purity of the moment. His strong arms holding her up, his native tongue drifting into her ears, his lips caressing her neck. "Viktor why are you here?" she whispered.

"Your birthday is in eighteen days. I can't stay away. I am on personal leave." He gently set Hermione down on her feet, then he lowered himself to his knee and looked up at her. Hermiones breath suddenly caught in her throat, her heart stopped and then tried to jump out of her chest, and shivers ran uncontrollably all over her body.

"Hermione, Ti si moya jivot. I have spent these two years knowing you, learning you and falling deeply for you. Your words find a place in my mind, your love a home in my heart, your spirit in flight with mine. I am nothing, a husk of a man without you my love. No glory, no achievement, no duty could ever be as important to me as you are. Ti si moya jivot Hermione, you are my life. I humbly ask that you join your life with mine with the blessings of your father and mine. We are more together then ever we are apart. Please say yes?" He was holding a simple ring between his thumb and forefinger. How he got it there she didn't know. Her eyes hadn't left his the entire time he spoke. She couldn't see much of the ring because her eyes were overflowing with tears.

"Yes!" she sobbed and fell into his arms. "YES YES YES a thousand times yes!" with that the majority of the student body broke out in cheers. Many of the girls were wiping tears from their eyes as they giggled and even a few of the boys had mysteriously glistening eyes. Viktor reached for her left hand which was wrapped around his neck. He looked into her eyes as he slide the ring on her finger, and then kissed her. They had snogged before. Quite often in fact. This though, this moment, it was like nothing she had ever experienced before. She faintly heard catcalls and whistles. She blushed as she pulled away. Viktor's look was feverish with want. He had respected her desire to wait until she was married to have sex. The wizarding world didn't' have to worry about the spread of disease through sex or accidental pregnancies, but her parents would have been disappointed. Though to be honest they had always been chaperoned or in public places which made moving beyond second base a bit tricky.

He grinned at her as he pulled her up to her feet. A house elf stepped up to them. "The headmaster would like to see you." Glancing behind her she saw Dumbledore looking at them with that eerie twinkle to his eyes. They walked slowly up to him. Viktor's arm slung over her shoulders in a silent show of possession.

"Hermione my dear! What a surprise!" The headmaster didn't even start with a fake congratulations. This didn't bode well. "I thought you and Ronald would have mended fences by now, planted your row, gotten off your high horse," he said it all in such a calm cheerful voice, purposefully mixing and matching idioms that it was easy to miss the slight there at the end. The old git was trying to blame her for the situation with Ron! Focusing on her occlumency she smiled sweetly at the headmaster.

"Why Headmaster Ronald hasn't so much as asked me for a study date since third year. Of course he's been so busy this year and especially this summer as I'm sure you know. I'm actually surprised he has anytime for anything but...business,"she knew Dumbledore caught her innuendo. "I'm surprised he has time for even his studies, let alone salvaging a friendship with me." Her use of the term friendship was also no mistake. His eyes went from twinkly to flinty.

"Indeed. He has been a busy busy boy." he responded. "Not as busy as you though I understand. Summer in bulgaria! It's rumored that the Dark Lord and his servants are amassing near Sophia. They want to start purging the world of Muggle-borns quickly, or so I've heard. Though he's taken a few to his harem. How was your summer in Bulgaria anyway?"

She felt Viktor stiffen at the headmasters implied insults.

"Why it was amazing headmaster. You would've been so proud. I know how important solidarity is to you since you've worked so hard for it here in Hogwarts. The wizarding community of Bulgaria have pulled together to quietly help the Muggle Government pull out of it's current socio-economic crisis. Imagine all the lives that are being saved Muggle and Wizard alike. Why it's positively enlightening!"

She knew next to the headmaster that she was a novice in the banter that was going on between them. She just couldn't stand him letting others think she was in league with (or sleeping with) the Dark Lord or that Bulgaria was just because it was home to Dark Creatures. He stared hard at her. She felt him pushing against her shields. Clenching her fists tightly and clenching her jaw she used every ounce of will to keep the man at bay.

"That's all well and good then. I'm sorry to say though that we can't allow your fiance here at Hogwarts. It wouldn't be proper. In fact the bond I can sense that you illegally started will have to be stunted until such a time as it is legally recognized by the Ministry." She heard a gasp from her left where Professor McGonagall sat.

"Albus! Really!" but she was ignored

The headmaster kept his pressure on her and began to wave his wand between them in smooth complicated gestures. Hermione gasped as she felt something within her tighten and stretch. She hadn't even realized it was there. They hadn't done the initial claiming! At her gasp, Viktor grunted and in a move no one expected he punched the headmaster. Dumbledore slide boneless out of his seat to the floor. There was complete shock all around. One punch!

"Quickly, quickly," Professor McGonagall snapped her fingers in front of Hermione's face. "You two need to leave the Hall immediately. I will speak with you soon . As for you , don't think I wont be contacting the appropriate authorities about what happened today. This will not go unpunished." Viktor grunted again, he grabbed Hermiones book bag and then her hand pulling her out of the Great Hall. As soon as the doors shut behind them they heard a dull roar as the students came to life. Something began to fly by them and Viktor snatched it quickly. He briefly glanced at it before handing it to Hermione. He began heading toward the nearby staircase. It was a note from McGonagall.

"Hermione," it read. "I can't express how sorry I am for the events that transpired today. There is not time to say what needs to be said, nor the safety to say it. You need to go to the seventh floor and find a portrait of a violin. Tap the violin three times with your wand and it shall start to play a melody. Quickly, but in time, you must repeat the following: "There is nothing more to be said or to be done tonight, so hand me over my violin and let us try to forget for half an hour the miserable weather and the still more miserable ways of our fellowmen." Once you have stated the quote you should not have to wait long. Tell the gentlemen that answers who you are and that it is dire that you speak to Harry Potter. Hogwarts will grant you safety. Now you must cast _deletum_ and then _incendio_ the document. You must make haste!"

Trusting Viktor to get them to the seventh floor without mishap she quickly erased any trace of the writing from the paper and then incinerated it. With a small bit of ingenuity she whispered a small spell she had tried to use to keep her notes apart with disastrous results: _distneo_! The pieces of paper flew in all directions as if repelled from each other. The beauty of the spell is that the small pieces will resist being put back together. If someone found a piece and grew suspicious it would take a great effort to piece it together, and even more to recall the deleted message.

Keeping up with Viktor was difficult but doable. Of course he was probably holding back. They made it to the seventh floor without crossing paths with anyone though. With his eye for detail Viktor quickly found the painting of a lone violin, laying propped against a chair, it's bow in the seat. After tapping the instrument three times it rose in the air with the bow and began to play itself. Keeping tempo she repeated the phrase McGonagall had decreed they use.

In a few moments the music died down and the Violin gently found it's resting place once more.

"I find," came a cultured baritone from the painting, "That a good piece of music soothes the soul. How may I help you?"

Sherlock Holmes? Well of course it was. Why wouldn't it be?

"My name is Hermione Granger it is was utmost importance that I speak with Harry Potter. It is DIRE that I speak with Harry Potter."

"Well madam why didn't you say so, the armor will stand guard while you wait."

Viktor wrapped her in his arms, she lay her head on his chest and they just stood there in front of the portrait. She was shaken and tears streamed down her face. How had she never seen the man behind the beard? What did it all mean?

-**********MaP**********end chapter 7**********

Holy god is that chapter done?! It took over! Now like a bagillion hours later (okay, ten—hey I researched the crap out of this chapter!) I'm finally done. It's a monster in comparison to previou chapters. I warned you that with Hermione comes a lot of information. I hope you got some enjoyment thrown in there. Not that you know but I'm surprised at how some things I had thought have changed and reworked themselves. It's fantastic!

I'm going to bed now. Please review!


	9. Chapter 8: Uncomfortable memories

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: Hello again Lovies! Can you believe that last chapter? Holy cow! I went back and fixed some spelling errors as I was preparing for this chapter. I also updated the prologue. Not much changed plotwise, just removed a few sentences and added some more description to the binding ritual. You can see what Narcissa's magic looks like though, her "patronus" as it were.

I'm still Beta-less. My friend from the UK has a few chapters but hasn't gotten back to me. I attempted to see if there were beta's available from the UK but you can't search by country. I emailed a gent from Canada but we'll see. One step at a time right? I still need to fix some of the tenses in the last chapter I think.

Responding to a few reviews:

_Guest_: thanks so much. I'm a fan of possessive!draco myself. Not reading the last chapter means you missed out on quite a bit of information in terms of Harry's past and how I addressed some of the plot inconsistency with where my story is and where the illustrious J.K. Rowling was. I am quite fond of Hermione though, so I may be prejudiced.

_Lex_:thank you so much! You made me smile and I appreciate that!

Now that that's done lets get on with the story shall we?

*************Mates and Princes*********chapter 8*********

The room sat in silence for a moment as they absorbed Hermione's account. Harry hadn't expected her to address the last few years but it made sense to be on the same page. During various points in the telling Draco had pulled Harry closer and closer until he sat on his lap once again surrounded in his wings. Lucius was up and pacing, his wings also out and rustling in aggravation. Snape sat quietly lost in thought. Viktor held Hermione close as she sniffled. Harry pushed his way through the wings surprised at how heavy they were.

"Draco," he grunted "let...me...up" he squirmed out of Draco's arms and launched himself to Hermione. "I'm so sorry. If it weren't for me...Dumbledore wouldn't-"

With a choked laugh Hermione stopped Harry's self castigation, "-would Harry. Would is the word you should be using." she laid her head on her friends shoulder. "Dumbledore would be right here, right now in this very situation or one almost identical even if you were never born."

The adults startled looks landed on Hermione. "How do you come to that conclusion Ms. Granger," Snape said quietly

"There is an analogy, though I'm not sure of it's origins. "It's as plain as the nose on my face," it means that it's obvious and requires no intelligence or extraordinary effort to see. That man is just so—so-ugh I just can't even think of a word."

"Just so," Lucius said quietly as he sat beside Snape, flaring his wings behind the darker man.

Harry felt hands at his hips pulling him away from Hermione with a quiet growl. Hermione smiled at Harry as he grimaced. "Malfoy really, is that necessary?" the young witch teased.

Draco just growled and wrapped Harry in his arms once again. "Mine." He nuzzled into Harry's neck. "In trouble."

"Trouble?" Harry looked surprised his Veela. "I didn't do anything except give my friend a hug. You are just going to have to learn to live-"

A kiss interrupted what was sure to have been quite a rant. Everyone seemed amused by the young men's antics. "You are hiding things," Draco said as he pulled away from the kiss, still nose to nose. "I can not condone such things to continue. Explain your wounds I had to heal, why Hermione is worried about your weight and remove your glamour. Please." The last was said just to be polite and everyone in the room knew it.

Harry sat up and gave a glare to Hermione.

"They need to know Harry. Those people that Dumbledore calls your family are beyond vile. As to the glamour Harry, we all need to know in order to help you. Maybe once we know more you'll find you don't need it, like Viktor here," she patted the mans leg.

Harry huffed. Lucius looked at him with a raised eyebrow indicating that there would be no help from that corner. Snape had an inquisitive aire about him. No help from any of these people.

"You are safe with these people yes malenjkij brat {little brother}?" Viktor asked

Defeated Harry sighed. "Fine," he battled his way free of Draco's arms and wings once again. "Put those away," he huffed.

Draco sprang up, wrapping his mate in his arms and wings. "You don't like my wings?" he kissed Harry's neck. "That is unfortunate," he kissed and nibbled his way to Harry's ear. "Because they very much like you."

Harry shivered. "Umm..I..Draco," he moaned in pleasurable frustration. "They distract me. I like them lots...ohhh goodness...promise. Now stop." Draco licked at the bite he had left on his mates neck. "Draco." The whining moan made the young mans name into three syllables instead of two.

"Ok. Just checking," with a satsified smirk he unfurled from around his mate and sat back on the couch.

Closing his eyes Harry concentrated. The glamour he had found was wandless and silent. Like the blood magic he had used to take him and Hermione to the Potter Manor, this spell required concentration and force of will. It was much like a ward and was built layer upon layer to create the final look. Taking it down was much easier then putting it together. Harry held his breath and lowered his chin toward his chest and with a quick yank at the spells moorings, he pulled the magic that was binding the spell together. It felt like water falling off his body. He knew what the others would see. He grew another inch or two, his glasses were gone. His hair fell to his shoulders, still untamed and wild and black as night. It now had a silky shine to it that it lacked before. His ears would have shifted through his hair to sweep back elegantly showing their long pointed curve. His pale skin would show a pearlescent undertone giving him a healthy glow although it would be dimmed from the summer of abuse and neglect. His body was lithe and slim. He had a fine coating of black fur like hair that covered his chest, abdominals, and groin.

He disrobed and took off his shirt. He wasn't sure if Draco's growls were because of his half naked state or the various scars and nearly faded bruises all over him. He turned to them, showing what appeared to be a glowing tattoo of broad set of wings. They nearly covered his entire back and were very fine and overly detailed. The lines of the markings were slightly raised as if it had been freshly inked. He took another deep breath and pushed. The gasp that was heard was from everyone. His wings looked as if they were carved from glass or diamond. He was sure they were casting light all over the room from the refracted light of the fire in front of him. He pushed again and his hands appeared to be surrounded by the same substance, he sent his will into them and from his encased fingers claws shot forward at least a foot. Using one of his fingers he made a slit in the back of his trousers. Retracting the claw he reached in with his finger and pulled out a tail. It was covered in the same fine black fur and was long enough to wrap around his waist twice. While odd to have it was fun to play with as it was prehensile. He flicked his tail in Draco's face to cease the growling.

Eyes still closed he lifted his hands. "I can shape the clear substance by will, whatever it is. It doesn't seem to be able to leave my body though. And then there is this," Harry didn't give himself time to think. He called forth a power deep within him. He felt it flash through him, though he knew there was no actual flash. The power was the absence of light laced with moments of riotous color. It filled his wings and the glass and diamond like substance around his hands. It arched around his body like lightening, leaving trails on his skin. "I haven't tested it. I don't know what it is. I don't know anything about any of this. I don't even know if there is more." he nearly sobbed. He felt a hand on his wings; his mate. It sent a shiver through him and they snapped back into his body, the dark lightening dissipated along with the claws. Draco pulled him into his arms.

"You are beautiful Harry," Draco whispered. He opened his eyes and turned in his mates arms. Draco was still a full head taller then him. "Even your eyelashes are longer, and dark as soot. They make those gorgeous green eyes stand out even more. They are like dragons eyes,"he whispered. Harry knew what he meant. They were slitted vertically like a cat or lizard, but they seemed to glow and move as if his iris's were actually made from emerald fire. "And of course those eyebrows could out arch my father and Severus which is a feat in and of itself." He chuckled as he nuzzled Harry's nose. "We'll figure this out"

Harry just sighed again and laid his forehead on Draco's chest. "One more thing," he raised his head and moved his hair off his forehead and there, on the center was a mark. It was of a script that Draco had never seen before. Framing it and cutting over Harry's eyes and over his cheeks were two arching and twisting dark markings. They were bisected over his cheeks by three small dots which glowed to match Harry's eyes. "They'll fade in a minute, they seems to show up with whatever that other power is, oh and to make it more interesting I have fangs. I can't seem to control them as of yet. The canines and closes incisor. Why would one need two sets of sharp pointy teeth?"

"Father?" Draco said softly.

"I see the mark Draco," the Malfoy patriarch said softly. "We don't know, but we will. We will Harry." he said with conviction.

"I have fangs too Harry," Draco whispered as he pulled Harry down with him to the couch. "Perhaps I can show you later..."

"Enough show and tell Harry," Snape said giving an end to the awkward moment. "Sit and tell us of this Vernon who I assume is the reason behind your damaged body."

Harry shot another glare at his best friend who shrugged without remorse. He had hoped that by showing his weird inheritance that the Dursleys would be forgotten. It seems Snape was as tenacious as he was strict.

"Vernon liked to beat me, his son took after him and my aunt simply ignored it all, at least when she wasn't drinking." Even after seeing the evidence there was a shocked silence that followed.

"But he said that you were safe...he _swore_ that it was the best place for you." It confused Harry why Severus would be so upset. "How long Harry. How long did they treat you like this?"

Harry chose to hide his face in Draco's neck instead of answering. It wasn't something he was proud of. He hated people knowing. He didn't want their sympathy. He didn't want them to think less of him.

"They made him live in a cupboard under the stairs till he was eleven," Hermione said quietly

"Eleven?" Lucius was shocked. Draco tightened his arms around Harry, running a hand along the raised tattoo wings on his back causing the young man to shiver.

"A cupboard Lucius?" Snape sounded devastated. "Lilly's son in a cupboard?!" The rustling was Lucius pulling Snape close Harry assumed.

There was silence for a few minutes. "How bad was it?" He wasn't sure if it was Snape or Lucius.

"I can't answer completely," Hermione answered when Harry wouldn't again. "I know second year he had a fractured femur. Third year were a few ribs and sprained wrists and ankle. Fourth year there was a severely bruised tibia, a few cracked teeth, his nose had to be re-broken to heal correctly and he had lacerations on his back from mid-thigh to the middle of his back. Last year he took care of whatever happened before we saw him. He'd snuck some potions home in his trunk. This year all I saw were a few bruises, which is not much considering. That's all the physical that I saw. I know they worked him like a house elf" A rage filled silence followed Hermiones words (if you didn't count the Malfoy's growling). Harry knew they were waiting on him to speak.

"Broken arm from Dudley pushing me down the stairs, sprained wrists because I had to let him use my hands as boxing targets." Harry sighed and continued as methodically as he could. "Uncle likes to use a belt. Lacerations again from the leather and bruised and cracked ribs from the belt buckle. Aunt Petunia ignored me when she wasn't talking down to me or drunk. Vodka made her feel stronger I guess. She would slap me around. I feel kinda bad for her. She has to deal with them all year, I just have to survive three months." He finished quietly. Draco's growls hadn't stopped from when Hermione began speaking, which she started again.

"They only allowed him one glass of water a day. He got to eat oatmeal sometimes in the morning, soup sometimes at night, and crackers if he could sneak them."

"So they neglected him, beat him and starved him," he heard Severus speak. There was a cold fire in his voice. "How was that the best place for him to be?" The question must have been rhetorical. "Do they need to live Harry?" the question shocked Harry out of Draco's neck. He glanced at Snape and the two Malfoy's. They were serious about that question! Even Viktor's normally placid look carried a rage.

"Seriously?" he asked in shock. Even knowing they were serious he had to ask. They just looked at each other, even Viktor, and nodded their heads. "Wait? You can't...I mean. No. You can't just go around killing people."

"Your right Harry," Draco growled. "They deserve so much worse then death. Death is a mercy they don't deserve."

With that statement Snape became thoughtful. Lucius's hand kept going up and down on the mans back. "Your right Draco. SO very right. This requires some dedicated thinking." He looked at Harry. "I will leave this for now but we _will_ be addressing later. Is that understood?"

"Yes professor," Harry said as he fell back against Draco.

The silence that followed couldn't be deemed uncomfortable but neither was it comforting. Harry didn't like to think about the Dursleys. They were a part of reality that he ignored until summer. "Never again bonded," Draco said quietly to him as he nuzzled into Harry's ear. "You will never go back there without me. They will never touch you again." He let the conviction in Draco's voice sooth him. He knew how tenacious the blonde could be. He wondered how they would react to a Veela. The thought of Vernon Dursley's face turning purple and screaming like a girl made Harry smile. Yes, with Draco there, there wont be a problem.

"I'd like to discuss a few other things that Ms. Granger's story brought up." Lucius said into the silence. "You are of course the Potter heir, but you have run of the Black estate as well?"

"Umm more then," Harry responded. "Draco did we bring my wand?" Draco reached down and grabbed Harry's discarded robes and shirt without letting Harry off his lap and without exposing him outside of his wings. He pulled the robe around Harry's shoulders and then reached into one of the pockets that had Harry's wand, giving it to him.

"erm, thanks." harry said, pushing his arms through his the sleeves of his robe. "Accio Black Family Files" Harry intoned. In the moment it took for the files to appear Draco had secured Harry's robe so that he was no longer exposing himself to the others. _Sneaky Veela,_ Harry thought. He grabbed the files and handed them over to Lucius after once again fighting his way out of Draco's arms and wings. "It's all here."

"While he reads," Harry said to Hermione, "I just have to say I loved hearing you finally let Ron have it!" It was time to talk about something less serious for a moment.

Hermione's face went red. "Yes, well. He deserved it the stubborn git. As if Lavender Brown is more important then his friends. Can she even put together a sentence that doesn't sound like it's said by a three year old?" the young witch smiled.

"Probably not!" Harry grinned back at her

"Did Dumbledore really call you a slut? And did Viktor really punch him?"

"Right on the nose," Viktor said with pride. "That man wanted people to think my fiance was part of the Dark Lords harem since she wasn't with Ron. Whatever spell he was casting was hurting us both, but I couldn't let him to keep hurting my woman. I did not know the spell but I did know how to break his concentration. I knocked him out cold."

Snape groaned. "Oh I'm sure students will be insufferable." The professor tried to hide the smile on his face beneath his usual smirk.

Harry looked at Viktor and Hermione once again able to feel the bond between them. Somehow he knew that it wasn't some spell erected bond. It was a soul bond, a mating bond. That meant that one or both of them had some other magical blood outside of wizarding blood. Humans had a choice in their mates, which is where the wizarding marriage bond would come into play. He could feel the distress that Dumbledore caused, and he knew he could fix it. Fighting his way through Draco's arms and wings once again he took the few steps distance over to Hermione. "Hermione, Viktor, I need your hands please. The-" he paused for a moment. "The left one please." Everyone seemed to stop and watch. Draco began growling as Viktor placed his hand in Harry's.

"Shush Draco," Harry said distractedly. He moved their hands so that they were clasping at each others wrist and Harry's hands could engulf them both. Calling on his inheritance he felt his power rise. He felt more then heard Hermione gasp and Viktor grunt as he closed his eyes. From his hands he could now feel the texture of their bond and could feel Dumbledore's spell as it attempted to restrict it's growth and snuff it out. He let a small amount of his power out and over their bond, coating it. As his power came into contact with Dumbledore's there was a small flash as the old wizards spell disintegrated. Within a few seconds the bond was clear and flowing once again. He sighed and stepped back only to be whisked into the arms of a growly Veela.

"Harry...the pain is gone, what..what did you do?" Hermione stumbled.

"To be honest Mione, I don't know. I did what felt right." He laid his head back against Draco's chest who showed remarkable restraint by keeping his wings only partially around them. "I'd fix you two but there is something else wrong...I don't know how I know..but I know. And I can feel your bonds through your Dark Marks. It's a forced bond of sorts. It is weak because you two didn't willingly accept the mark." Dead silence met his smooth voice. "Don't ask me how because I don't know how I know. I do know that he has to put some sort of constant effort in keeping you two bound to him. I'm not sure how he does it of course because that would be too convenient. I want..."Harry sighed. "I want to understand this so I can help you."

"Oh dear boy," Lucius said, emotion clear in his voice. "You have helped. Just knowing there is a way to break his hold through the mark is..more then we'd ever dare dream." He took Snape's hand in his and smiled at the man.

"You are amazing mate," Draco nuzzled and whispered into his ear. "I can't have you holding hands with other males though. It drives me to distraction." He nipped Harry's neck

"Draco enough. It had to be done." The veela would have to understand.

"Mmm yess, but you should still be punished." Draco's voice was pure sin. He felt Draco grab each of Harry's hands and pull them, causing Harry's arms to cross in front of him and pulling him into Draco's chest. "You see Harry, as much as I love that you are strong," he licked Harry's ear. "And independent," his lick turned into a nibble and he pulled Harry's arms even more tightly. "And idiotically Gryffindorish in your bravery." He bit a little harder. "These hands are mine. These arms are mine. This body is mine." With each statement of 'mine' Draco pulled gently on Harry and accompanied the statement by a nibble or a bite. "Unmated males are out of bounds. I can not negotiate on this. Unmated females I have more of an ability to compromise on, but if I scent the smallest bit of arousal from them I might not be able to control my actions." Harry hadn't really understood just how possessive Veela were. _How much of it,_ harry wondered, _is Veela and how much of it is Draco?_

"But Viktor is mated," Harry's brain caught up slowly. "To Hermione. So neither are Unmated and should not be out of bounds."

Draco's growl sent shivers through Harry's body. "They might be bound soon in the way of Wizards but until that point they are still very much unmated."

"Are you being a prat on purpose or is it just something I have the joy of bringing out in you?" Harry tried to elbow Draco, but arms crossed as they were made that quiet difficult.

"Prat am I?" Draco hissed.

"Yes and quit being so...so pre-Veela Draco. You've been so fantastic and..okay so your not being snide and rude but still how can you not see that I would know the difference between a Wizard bond and a Mate bond? I _just_ told your father and his mate about their mate bond didn't I?" Harry's ire was up. "Just because I don't know how I know doesn't mean that I don't know Draco, because I do."

"It's amazing to me that I understood what you just said," Draco said quietly. "because not knowing what you know just doesn't make any logical sense. If what you say is true then—and I do believe you bonded, one of them must have outside magical heritage." he kissed Harry's neck. "And I'm sorry if it comes across that I don't trust you Harry. This is all just as new to me as it is to you. I may know more about my heritage but that doesn't make the instincts any less intense for the knowing."

Harry sighed and relaxed against Draco. "I know, or..sympathize at least. It may not seem like it but I think...I think if I found somebody else coming on to you I might hex their bones to jelly." The last was said reluctantly. Harry had never thought of himself as the possessive type, with Draco though it was different.

Draco crooned into Harry's ear in contentment.

"I did not mean to cause..strife." Viktor said from his position next to Hermione. "I can understand."

"No..no no," Harry said struggling to get out of Draco's hold. "You didn't. Draco's just a prat. I had to help you. I _had _to. I couldn't help it anymore then I can help breathing." Draco didn't relent on his hold so Harry finally gave up and leaned into his mate. "He understands even if he doesn't like it."

Draco nipped Harry's neck. "It is true. You and I are okay Viktor, as long as you have no desire for my mate."

"No. No he is like a brother to me," Harry had always enjoyed Viktor's accent. Eastern European and yummy. Not that he'd willingly admit that to this possessive side of Draco. "For this I will share. It is safe here yes?" The Bulgarian asked.

Everyone looked at him quizzically except Hermione who was blushing. "Yes, quite safe from prying eyes and ears." Lucius assured.

"Good. My family, our history goes back very far. We settled in our lands before even writing had fully formed." Viktor said quietly. "We are strong magically and form bonds with the land. We are clever not to show too much of our blessings. Muggles persecuted many of my family for our blessings. Our lands always bore fruit, our animals always bore young, even our mining always struck a vein." He slowly stood as he spoke to them. "We are strong wizards. We also have a strong heritage." Viktor began to change. "We have kept true to ourselves and our land always." Standing where Viktor had stood was a creature well over seven feet tall maybe eight! His dark main of hair cascaded down his back. From somewhere near his temples sprouted two thick spiraled horns almost like a ram. His ears were pointed though, harry noted, not quite as long as his own. Viktor's arms were thick, and hairy from hand to elbow. His chest was huge and muscled, sprouting thick hair as well. His legs were that of a goat, cloven for sure traction on any terrain.

"Satyrs have been gone from the world for..." Snape said slowly, "well since the fall of the Olympians."

"Not gone," Viktor said. He was too polite to add the 'obviously' that flitted through Harry's brain. "Veela are too tied to the wizards to go into the Fading, but many beings found their home there." The fading? Harry looked around wondering if anyone else knew what Viktor was talking about. It seemed by cursory glance that Hermione was the only one in the know. Figures. Stupid know-it-all witch. Harry, arms still crossed by Draco, pouted. "Pout not little brother," Viktor's voice had also changed. It carried deep undertones that made him think of a deep wood, where very little light penetrated. "The fading was created by your people."

Harry tried to sit upright at that, by was still restrained by Draco's arms. "Seriously Draco? Seriously. I thought we were done with this idea of you punishing me for touching an almost mated male!" Harry huffed.

"Mmm this isn't punishment mate." How could one man put so much sin into his voice?

"Stop that. I'm trying to focus." Harry squirmed causing a moan to come from Draco.

"Not," Draco's voice took on a husky undertone, "a good way to get your point across. Your not making me want to let you go."

A snort brought their attention to Snape and Lucius. The snort had come from the elder Malfoy. "Ahh to be young and just starting the bond eh Severus?"

"Hmph," Severus raised his nose slightly. "You knew better then try to Dominate me like that."

The elder Malfoy growled. "Oh really? Shall we share of the time I caught you flirting with Sirius Black?"

Severus gasped and blushed so hard his face was nearly purple. "Lucius!"

A smug smile on the face of Mr. Malfoy said it all as he pulled his mate into his arms. "So a Satyr, and you know what Harry's heritage is?"

Viktor bowed his head. "Yes. After seeing him and feeling his power I am sure. I am even more honored to know you and call you brother young one." Viktor said gravely. "Your race is proud and fierce. What know you of the tale of Eros and Psyche?" Viktor asked.

"Umm not much really." Harry said slightly thrown off by the question. How were dead and forgotten Greek Gods related to his weird Elf, tailed and weird winged thing hybrid type creature that he seemed to be. "I didn't take any mythology courses beyond what was discussed in places like Charms and Transfiguration." Harry really had missed out on so much. He was even more grateful for the time they had spent this summer catching him up to his peers.

"Ahh then I have a tale to tell!" The Satyr rubbed his hands together and stood in front of the fire.

**********mates and princes*********end chapter 8

Okay so dont hate me. seriously. This was another chapter that started to get away with me. I didn't expect Viktor to tell his secret so soon. I thought he'd wait. But it happened. SO then there is more story to tell on that front and THEN there is more...and there was just no way to fit it all in one chapter. SO I hope you like what you read here so far =0)

please review!


	10. Chapter 09: Mythology

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N***This one is almost purely mythology based. If your interested in a creation story mixed in with some greek mythology then read on. If not, i'm sorry to dissapoint you. I'll do my best to get another chapter up soon!

**************Mates and Princes********chapter 9

With a wave of his hand to the fire and a quick pull a rope of fire coiled in the air in front of him. As he spoke the conjured fire began to take shape. "In the beginning there was nothing but Possibility. There was no light and no dark, no beginning and no end, no before and no after. There was nothing and in that nothing lay the possibility for everything," Viktor's voice took on a deep sing-songy resonance as he told the story. It was obviously one he had memorized. His conjured fire took on colors to add to the shapes, listening to the story they watched it all unfold.

"From this possibility called Chaos arouse three beings: Gaia, Eros, and Tartarus. Gaia drew from Chaos the powers to nurture and grow. She became the foundation for all things that were to come, within her possibility became life. Eros drew from Chaos the powers of love and desire. He became the ties that bind; Within him possibility became connected to everything that was and would come. Tartarus drew from chaos the powers of consequence and the void. He became the keeper of Karma Within him possibility found outcome. For a time the siblings were peaceful, each discovering themselves and the universe they were creating.

In the presence of her brothers love Gaia longed for companionship and created Uranus the sky to cover her, the Ourea who were the mountains and their spirits and Pontus the sea. Even Chaos was affected by the presence Love and birthed Light and Darkness, and Day and Night. Peace reigned for these Immortals for time unknowing. However Uranus, created as equal to Gaia, laid with Gaia every night and together they had children. Uranus hated that which they had birthed and hid them with the deep recesses of Gaia herself, causing her pain and suffering. Conflict came when, with a sickle of adamantium made by Gaia was used by her youngest son to castrate Uranus. Instead of freeing all his siblings the youngest son imprisoned many in Tartarus. Thus began an endless cycle of son versus father and struggles of power and prestige.

The generations of Immortals grew haughty and forgot the power of Eros, thinking his love too uncontrollable, to consuming and though they wouldn't say it, too powerful (for love could create anything and love's bonds were eternal.) Still Eros persevered. He came to be known as Cupid, son of Aphrodite. Humans saw him with his great wings, dark wild hair and sapphire eyes and were smitten. It was said that with his bow and arrow he could make love and desire where non existed before. It was during the reign of these Immortals, that your story really begins. You see Eros found his mate in form of a mortal woman by the name of Psyche. She was the most beautiful being in all creation. It was due to this though that the trouble began."

All the time he was talking the fire showed the tale he spoke in three dimensions. It was enthralling and nobody in the room spoke, they barely breathed.

"You see Aphrodite was vain and capricious. She grew jealous of the mortals looks and felt that she wasn't given her due. She had grown greedy of man's worship. Her pride couldn't fathom Eros attraction to this mortal. Even though she was married she coveted the primordial god. So she cursed the young woman that no man would ever marry her, thinking to drive the mortal into a fit of despair that she would end her own life. As it was Psyches parents were quite influential in the mortal realm and could not be seen to have displeased the gods. They spoke to the Oracle at Delphi, who was herself blessed by Gaia and Apollo. She spoke to them in latin saying: _"Adorn this girl, O king, for wedlock dread, and set her on a lofty mountain-rock. Renounce all hope that one of mortal stock can be your son-in-law, for she shall wed a fierce, barbaric, snake-like monster. He, flitting on wings aloft, makes all things smart, plaguing each moving thing with torch and dart. Why, Zeus himself must fearful be. The other gods for him their terror show, and rivers shudder, and the dark realms below."_ Her parents wept at their daughters misfortune. However Psyche faced forward bravely. This is what her beauty had consigned her to. Her marriage procession made it's way slowly to the mountain top where she was left alone to meet her promised. Her parents went home in anguish.

As she reached the peak Psyche found herself raised on the winds and was brought to the palace that would be her new home. There she was married in the Dark of Night to her husband. Eros cautioned his young wife that she could not lay eyes on him and was not to ask his identity. Night after night they made love, they talked and conversed yet when she awoke to the dawn her husband was always gone. She gladly abided by her husbands edict and they were happy.

Aphrodite was enraged that this woman dared still exist. She was threatened by what she perceived as Psyches power of Eros. She set about to break their bond. Psyche had two sisters who had found prestigious marriages of their own. It was this desire to see her sisters that Aphrodite manipulated. Through it she made Psyche to feel a closeness that the siblings had never shared, for her sisters had always been spiteful of her looks. With these false feelings psyche begged her husband to let her sisters visit, for even under Aphrodite's influence Psyche had no desire to leave her love. Knowing something was not quite right but wishing to please his bride Eros acquiesced though he warned her not to be deceived or lead by them.

Upon seeing the splendor and majesty of the palace that Psyche called home the two sisters were insane with jealousy. Their sisters curse should have meant this was impossible. They were enraged to find her husbands wealth surpassed their own. They told her that no man would hide from her as her husband did. He must be a vile snake predicted by the Oracle at Delphi. They convinced her that if he truly loved her then he would need not hide his form. If he was hiding it then he must be hideous and only covet her for her beauty and would kill her when he was tired of her. They urged her to be the one to bury the knife in his chest, to kill the monster before he could take her own life. This hurt psyche deeply for she loved her husband deeply even never having laid eyes on him. Could he really not feel the same? Could her love really not be returned? Was he such a beast that she was in danger? She was confused. She spent her days wondering why her husband didn't call on her during the day. Wondering why he had to hide herself from her at night. She saw no harm in seeing her husbands face.

That night she lit a lamp by her bed and gazed at her sleeping husbands form. In her hand, forgotten, was the knife meant to slay a beast. Being Eros he was stunning by human standards. She stared in wonder at her husband through the hours of night. While she hovered over her husband some of the hot oil dripped on him, burning him and causing him to wake. Eros was enraged!

_"O foolish Psyche, is it thus you repay my love? After having disobeyed [Aphrodite's] commands and  
made you my wife, will you think me a monster and cut off my head? But go; return to your sisters, whose advice you seem to think preferable to mine. I inflict no other punishment on you than to leave you forever. Love cannot dwell with suspicion."_ She tried to go after him to apologize, to explain, and in doing so fell down from their bedroom window. Her own husband was love himself and she didn't trust in him. As she fell she watched her love fly away in his own pain which she had caused. When she landed she fell unconscious.

When she awoke her distress was so great that she threw herself into a nearby river. The river god though, afraid of an enraged Eros, gently pushed the young woman back to his banks. Weeping at being denied even this she missed the arrival of Pan. The Satyr implored her to cease her attempts at death and instead send her thoughts and prayers to Eros and in doing gain his attention. However Psyche knew he would not listen to her words. She needed to find him or his temple and there prostrate herself.

With a broken heart Psyche traveled the land ceaselessly. She neither ate or slept as she endeavored to find her Lord Husband. On her travels she came to a city in which one of her sisters lived. She went to the sister in tears and told her the story. She told her that after waking to find find his wife standing over him with naked steel in her hand he had said "Wicked woman you have betrayed me. Leave this bed at once, take your belongings and leave! I will take your sister to wed, surely she will make a more obedient wife!" Her sister left even before Psyche had finished her last sentence. Lying to her good husband that her parents were ill she fled her well appointed home for the mountain top. There she cried for the wind to take her to his master. She was his wife. She jumped from the mountain yet the wind knew her heart and allowed the vile woman to fall to her death. Psyche found her way to a second city where her other sister dwelt in leisure and abundance. Her sister too ran to the mountain top in lust and greed choosing to forsake her husband in order to partake in Psyches.

While Psyche roamed the land in search of her husband, he was laying in Aphrodite's palace in pain from his wounded heart and his burn. The goddess herself had been too busy with weddings and social events to see to the fruition of her plans. She had faith that Psyche would meet her end at her sisters greed. When her faithful sparrow informed her that Psyche roamed the land in search of Eros the goddess was once again enraged! She left to gain the assistance of her brethren to track down her wayward servant.

Psyche meanwhile came upon a temple. She knew it was not her husbands but it was in disrespectful disarray. She put the scattered sickles and rakes in their proper places, the gifts of corn and barley at the alter and put the small temple to rights. Touched by the mortal woman's piety Demeter, goddess of the harvest, spoke to her. "Dearest of Eros heart so much you have suffered. Would that I could keep you from more harm and heartache. Mighty Aphrodite can not abide what she perceives your disrespect in daring to be so very beautiful. While she can not see the true beauty of your soul she aspires to own it anyway. I can not give you shelter child. I urge you to throw yourself at her mercy for even though you are at the displeasure of your Husband, his name still carry's weight. As his wife you may find a way to allay Aphrodite's schemes."

Taking the words to heart Psyche made her way to a temple of the Goddess of the Morning Star and bowed before Aphrodite's alter. The goddess's wrath could be felt as she arrived. "Vile, heartless monster of a woman. You dare come before me? You who flaunt me with your vanity? You think you can deny me the worship due me and beg me for favors?" The divine wrath crackled around her like a living, breathing being. "Or you think to see your husband who is still suffering from the wounds given by his loving wife? You are unworthy and your beauty pales in comparison to those He's had and will have in the future. The only way you can gain even a place in his household is to prove your ability to serve. Perhaps he will keep you as a mistress between his actual pleasures."

Psyche felt the words like blows to her soul. However it was doubt in her love that lead her hear, even if it lead to her death she would not doubt her love again. She meekly nodded to the angry goddess. Aphrodite brought her to temple storehouse and told her to separate everything by this evening when she returned from her revelry.

There were seemingly endless mountains of various grains, seeds and beans. Taking a deep breath though, the young woman was not daunted though, the young woman refused to be daunted. She sorted out the barley, milley, poppy seeds, lentils and beans. She was soon helped by the nearby ants. They remembered Eros the great Love and saw in her the dedication to her Lord Husband and knew she was a woman of worth. The completed task did nothing but anger the goddess though her, on the next morning, set her another task.

Her next task was to gather wool from the golden fleeced sheep. The sheep were viscous and the river she had to cross fierce. The river reeds saw the courage in her, that she would face it all for her Eros. Even in the face of the untenable she would continue and they knew she was a woman of worth. They whispered to her to wait until the sheep sought the shade at noon time when they would sleep. There she could gather their fleece from nearby thickets. Delivering the golden fleece to Aphrodite turned the goddess rage cold. "You have not completed these tasks! I know it is him who you have harmed that has helped you!"

Aphrodite set a third task that surely even the might Eros would not be able to assist in. The third task required her to fill a crystal goblet from the water of the River Styx. The river was deadly and tumbled straight out of the side of the mountain. Psyche knew she could not touch the river without her death, but she would not give up. An eagle saw her perseverance in her love and knew she was a woman of worth. The eagle flew to the river and filled the goblet.

Aphrodite was enraged that Psyche was able to achieve these feats. She saw the mortal woman as weak, selfish and unworthy of the Great Love. The final task was to bring back beauty from Persephone, the goddess of the underworld. "Tell her I've used all my lotion to heal the wounds of Eros left by his treacherous wife!" Here Psyche knew a moments despair. She climbed the mountain once again went forth . She stood at it's edge. How else was one to get to the underworld without dieing? However if she must die for her love then she would. She had brought herself to this pass so she would walk it. The tower saw the woman's resolution to do anything she had for her Love, that she had in all essence, given her life to Love. "Do not sacrifice yourself needlessly," it warned her. "For how would your husband feel when his dear beloved must stay forevermore in the underworld?" The mountain tower gave her explicit instructions on how to enter the realm of Hades. What she must and must not do to circumvent the tricks and traps meant to lead people astray and how to keep herself from becoming lost in the land of the dead. She followed it's course by heart. Persephone herself was charmed by the mortal seeing in Psyche a glimmer of her own journey. She saw the woman's suffering, self recriminations, and doubts. She saw the rise and fall of the pampered daughter that had become a beautiful woman. Somehow even under attack from Aphrodite herself Psyches innate innocence remained intact. She could see that the mortal woman had learned to trust in herself and her Love. She was devoted, courageous, and carried a deep perseverance to see it all through. "Gaze not in this box," Persephone said as she handed it to Psyche. "It's not meant for mortals." Yet she knew the seeds of Aphrodite's maliciousness had found root in Psyche's doubts. She would do anything to be more beautiful to her husband. As she watched Eros wife depart her garden she called a parrot to her. She remembered how Eros had allowed love to blossom between her and her own husband. It was the only way she could keep her sanity after her abduction. She was grateful to the primordial god "Make haste to Eros my friend for his bride is still in danger." The parrot flew straight and true.

During this time Eros had been kept an unknown prisoner to Aphrodite. Her healing beauty potion was had sent him to slumber. However he felt Psyches remorse and her deep love for him. He came to as the parrot landed beside him. "Hark my Lord your wife is in peril!" the bird began a perilous tale. His own beloved at the mercy of Aphrodite! His own rage knew heights that it hadn't ever known. Bonds such as his were never meant to be severed, how dare she try! With a thank you to the parrot and his mistress Eros flew straight to his wife.

Just as Persephone had predicted Psyche had opened the box and was now entangled in a Stygian like sleep. With great care Eros used his arrows to scrape the substance off of his wife and back into the box from which it had come. Gazing down to his wife he leaned in and woke her with his kiss. Loves kiss would redeem her. "Wake my beauty," Eros said. As his wife awoke she gazed around her. When she realized who's arms she was in she sobbed and wrapped her arms around Eros's neck.

"I am so sorry my husband. You were right that I allowed doubt, confusion and the words of jealous grasping women to come between me and the feelings I felt for you. I love you with every particle of this existence. I have toiled through revenge, doubt, sorrow, and even a goddess own rage to find you. Please don't leave me again!"

Touched Eros used a finger to bring Psyches chin up so he could see her face. "Gaze upon Love dearest Psyche and know that he is yours. Know beyond all doubt that Love has claimed you and you will never be released." He kissed her deeply as he claimed her with his mouth and his tongue. The kiss was of the like that even Love himself was humbled. He felt the call of Chaos and knew what he must do. "Now take this," he handed her the box, "and do as Aphrodite bid you. I promise, she will never come between us again."

As Psyche went to the palace of the Goddess Aphrodite, Eros went to his place of birth. He was met there by Gaia and Tartarus. "Congratulations my brother," Tartarus's deep voice was like the rumbling of bolder deep within the mountains. "She is a worthy soul." A high compliment from a god who constantly saw the worst that man and god alike had to offer.

"Indeed she is," Gaia whispered. "She has been purified by her sufferings and misfortune, much to my grandchild's frustration."

A great sigh escaped Eros. It was true. "You could have given me warning Sister," though he could honestly hold no anger toward her.

"No Eros. You had to learn again of who you are. You are not the mere son of an Olympian Goddess. Your power holds the very fabric of the universe together. Without you we would all be adrift, unable to connect with another being. Without love the universe would tear itself apart." Gaia's tone held a quiet reprimand. "you think Aphrodite's love strong enough to hold us together? When she herself flits from lover to lover leaving broken hearts in her wake?"

"Our sister speaks true." Tartarus was a man of few words, but they bore the weight of his knowledge. "Cause and effect, action and reaction, these are truths of the universe. Without you to bind it together it all ceases to have meaning and fades back into Chaos."

At this chaos itself shivered. Pushing it's way free of the possibility were two ampules. One clear liquid that was Ambrosia in it's most pure form. A purity even the Immortals playing as gods didn't get. He knew that this was for his love to join him as his equal and he was humbled. The next vial caused him a moment of confusion for it was dark and seethed within it's boundaries. As one they all came upon the knowledge at the same time, as if placed there.

The second vial was the possibility of chaos. He turned to Gaia but she stopped him. "Come brothers, let us head to Olympus."

They found the place in turmoil. His wife was on her knees before Zeus. Apollo at her side facing his father. His face was red with anger. On her other side stood Demeter and behind them stood Hades and Persephone. Against them with Zeus stood Hera and Aphrodite. The other gods stood in a semicircle staying neutral in a very powerful discussion. It seems every god in existence was here in this moment.

"What is the meaning of this?" Eros asked coldly as he and his siblings stepped onto the mountain top.

"Aphrodite accuses your wife of sacrilege and treachery. We are here to decide her punishment," Zeus said with amusement. The lightening god, like his father and his fathers' father before him was jealous of his power. He was threatened by the triad that approached him now. His power could never match theirs.

"You dare threaten to punish my sister?" Tartarus asked quietly. "What right have you to judge us, genesis of all that is, has been and will be?"

At this many of the gods paled. How easy it was for them to forget Eros true heritage when he so often played within Aphrodite's games.

"She has transgressed against us! Justice will be served!" Zeus yelled and thunder rolled.

Eros walked to his huddled wife and he bent before her. "Come wife, you bow before no one." he raised her up. "I have claimed you as my own. Creation, Chaos itself, has heard my claim and gives us blessings. Drink this beloved and stand by my side ever more." He handed her the ambrosia. Psyche looked deep into his eyes. Her face tear stained but her eyes strong.

"I love you husband, and with you I will always stand." She broke the top off the ampule and drank the contents. No one spoke. They had seen the ascendance of demigods to their godhood, however for a mortal to ascend so high had never been seen. Psyches beautiful hair became caught in a wind that only affected her. Its golden strands grew and became thick. It wrapped around her slowly, hiding even her face from view. From within the cocoon of hair flashes of light could be seen as it floated and writhed in the space where the woman had stood. A tinkling could be heard, like laughing sprites and tiny silver bells. The pressure built and grew almost unbearable until the cocoon exploded into cacophony of butterfly's. Above her an eagle screamed, from the distant fields the golden fleeced rams and sheep answered the eagles call. Below her the ants marched proudly. A goddess was born. And she was Beautiful. Her hair was pale as moonlight, her skin shimmered with iridescence and her eyes were the same as Eros's own sapphire. She was gently robed in Grecian style. She stepped delicately down, next to her husband and looked around. With her new senses she could feel an intrinsic part of those around her. None could lead her astray again.

"Welcome wife," Eros said quietly

"Husband," she bowed her head to the side regally.

Around them the gods stood in shocked awe with few exceptions. Aphrodite was pissed. "You had no right to raise this bitch to godhood!"

A deep silence met her protests. "Careful Aphrodite, you have no power over me and it seems you have forgotten such." By the shocked look on her face he could see it was true. "I recognize I brought your attitude on by playing at your little games. They amused me. However I can not let your challenge go unanswered. For your crimes against my beloved and worse for your crimes against me you will spend one day in Tartarus."

Gasps all around answered his pronouncement. "One whole day?" she asked meekly. She looked around trying to see if she had any help. Ares just shook his head and Hephaestus didn't even look at her. "Father?" She looked at Zeus who looked very uncomfortable on his throne. They all knew he was just as angry at his rule and power being ignored with the raising of a new goddess, but unlike his daughter he knew he couldn't stand against Eros. He just looked away. Hera's lips thinned but she also said nothing.

"One whole day." Tartarus said as he walked toward the goddess

"But how will I know..time is broken there," She stuttered very un-goddess like.

"Yes Chronos is needed for your precious mortals to exist? Without him that you overthrew, you could receive no worship. No time doesn't exist there like you are used to. It will feel like eternity." Tartarus said quietly as he hugged Aphrodite to him. She whimpered as his body consumed her, swallowing her into the abyss where her punishment awaited, the consequences of her pride and capriciousness.

"Now for all to see," Eros said quietly and pulled out the vial of chaos (all the possibilities of the universe contained in such a small, fragile container). "Gaia my sister?"

Gaia flicked her wrist slightly and a vaguely humanoid shape formed before them. "To long you residents of Olympia have fallen prey to your own petty desires. To long have we allowed you to forget that you too are bound by consequence. These, the progeny of mine and my wife's, will be bound only to us and will honor only those who give us honor." He smiled down at his wife. He walked forward and held his hand over the slowly turning lump of clay. Looking at his wife he used an arrow tip to pierce his finger. "Of my blood, for my blood, to my blood; in your blood is primordial creation, that all bonds shall be known to you even without your senses. In your blood is primordial love, that it knows neither good or evil, right or wrong, light or dark for all fall under its purview. With that primordial love and primordial creation, with all under it's purview and all bonds known, you shall be the protectors and defenders of the bonded. All shall know you by the mark you bear and know the bonds in freedom they make before you will be as blessed by my own hand. The Laws of Heaven do not bind you for it is only to me and my wife that you owe servitude. To those who honor our house, they too shall find honor from you, " he let a drop of his blood fall on the clay and it flashed.

His wife walked up to him and held out her hand. He smiled and struck her finger gently. "Children of my own dear husbands blood, children of my own newly immortalized blood, Our children; to know Love is to know Thyself. Never will the machinations of others, or even your own ignorance and petty pride, interfere with your fathers gift. His bonds are sacred whether made in frivolity or wrath, as a blessing or as a curse, or a beginning or end. As I can sense the true self, so too can you if only you will listen. Your own true self will always come through." As her drop of blood fell she kissed her husband gently, letting her love for him spill through. Their love seeping into their creation as well.

Gaia stepped forward as the couple stepped back. From her bosom she produced an egg and the tail feather of a rooster. "On behalf of my brother and his mate I find blessings in this creation. Though the way's of Love are often hard, though his arrows may sting and his ways are incomprehensible, he is always with honor." She quirked her eyebrow, "It may be a thieves honor at times but always he acts with honor. Lets not forget the path to self knowledge, for her ways are no less filled with turmoil and strife. There are always those who would control who you are for what you can become. Yet she, who's blood runs within you, walked with dignity. She faced the unknown with courage and she held to her faith in Love in all ways. IN this too you shall resemble your makers: Honor, Courage and Dignity that is not defined or confined by any but your peers. As the Great Mother I've given you bodies and so too shall they procreate, Male or female will be fertile when bonded."

She stepped back and Tartarus stepped forward. "Blood of my own blood. You carry a burden with your blessings for man and gods alike with the power to choose of to choose the bindings of power. As children, only once removed from Chaos, you know things that can not be seen by those bound by reality. With these bodies you will have the senses to handle these extra perceptions. As protectors and defenders of the bonded you will often face the roll of Justice. For this I share with you the knowledge of karmic punishments. Your judgments will always suit the crime committed. Always remember causality." He took a rock from his chest and dropped it in the swirling clay.

For a time many of the Olympians stared in awe and terror. Soon others wanted to show their support for Eros and Psyche. The first to come were those who had given help to Psyche and Eros against the jealous Aphrodite. First came Hades with his Queen and Consort Persephone. "I have lived among the dead since the fall of the Titans," said the Lord of the Dead. "I have wealth, power and prestige. Yet nothing compares to the gift of Love in the binding I have with my Consort. Who forgave this man his atrocities and with free will urged Eros to bless us. With this knowledge I know you will have much work to be done. I can not grant you wealth, fame or fortune but even in death the bonds you created shall continue until they are fulfilled. Your immortality is guaranteed by your birth, but if a mortal shall be your own mate then your binding will share with them your immortal status. The dead will always honor you." From a pouch hiddin beneath billowing robes the Host of Many scattered bone dust on the Clay.

From his side his wife spoke, her very voice carrying the sound of the spring. "I wish I could grant you the power of spring, of light after darkness but hope herself is heartless and fickle. However I share my Joy of the lands rebirth with you and the very air that carries through from the fall to the spring." The goddess smirked, "I also give you unearthly beauty, that even gods may weep at your visage!" With a wink to Psyche she upended a small wooden chest, where fell the substance Psyche herself had brought from the underworld.

The next to standforth was a suprise to Eros. He knew it was Apollo who had granted the prophesy that lead to his wife being with him now. But Love had never been exactly kind to Apollo. Eros had never opposed the God, and had always enjoyed his music and respected his prophetic and healing abilities. He'd even helped him improve his archery. "I know," Apollo said "that my standing here is a shock as my loves both big and little are often a source of amusement for the Olympians. However I know desire. Not simply lust, which I do enjoy as well, but desire. It is this desire that gives me my sense of justice, my urge to improve myself and my abilities and to bring light to the darkness. I respect the power of Love and honor the mortal journey that Eros wife has made. So I gift an innate skill in archery, in music and with respect to bonds in healing. I can't in good conscience give mastery for in such skills mastery has to be earned. But these, your children, will know these blessings if they choose to improve them." Apollo stuck one of his own arrows of light into the clay.

Demeter then stepped forward. "I have also never been happy in love. I have shared my bed with some. Through that though I do know Love as a mother to her Children. I also know that love can be terrible." At this she glanced and shared a bitter sweet smile with her daughter Persephone. "I also know Love of the land and have a deep passion for life. So this gift I give you; no fruit of my labor will harm you. Indeed in times of great need the land itself will provide if you but ask." Psyche was suddenly even more grateful that she had helped in Demeter's temple. She knew that this gift that their children would know no poison was made in her honor as much as her husbands. Demeter produced an apple and placed it in the clay.

There were more surprises. Eros knew he was as much feared on Olympus as he was revered. Many thought love should be something controllable and malleable (even as they couldn't control their own expressions of Love as evident by Aphrodite's current stay in Tartarus). He was still surprised. Hephaestus gave the gift of metal working "if they so decide to make a go of it." Artemeis, Apollos twin sister, in her quiet and savage way gave the gift of the Wilde saying "If ever the hunt bores you in the mortal realm, the Wilde will welcome you." Hekate a mysterious goddess of magic and the underworld, companion to Persephone, gave an innate gift of magic but only if perused.

From heros and demigods to the Olympians themselves many stepped forward. Gifts and talents ranging from intelligent to whistling, piercing eyes to keen ears. It seems many wanted to find themselves on the side of Eros, his wife and his siblings. Once the barrage had ended Eros stood forward with little fan far and broke the ampule of chaos over the clay and stepped back quickly. In the way of Chaos, which was home to all possibility, time had little meaning. They stood for a moment that was neither of time or in time. A great choir of sound vibrated around Olympus. Clouds condensed around the clay figure as it began to turn faster and faster in place. The speed heated up the gaseous clouds around them causing them to glow. Before them was a site only seen when a planet or star was born. It was glorious. The energy of this birthing was felt on all levels of creation. Storms raced across the various planes (the wilde, the elemental planes, the atheral plane, even the land of the dead!) And still it spun.

It began pulling the clouds into itself. Gods who had freely given found themselves with a feeling of euphoria. Those who had not found gifts ripped from them forcefully by the unyielding nature of chaos. None could stand before it and many payed for standing against it. However Eros had little remorse or guilt. They were immortal after all, it all grow back in time (Zeus didn't need his testicles anyway, he had too many bastards as it was and he still had one good eye!) As if she could hear him his wife smirked and lightly smacked him on the arm as if to admonish him.

The clay spun faster and faster, pulling in all the the cloud within itself before it exploded. Again it seems Chaos favored choice. Those who gave freely, while buffeted, were still standing. Those who didn't choose found themselves laying flat and prostrate before the newest members of the Immortal family. Where once there was a humanoid lump of clay now stood a circle of Twelve and behind each of those stood Seven more. It appeared the stood on the belt of the zodiac. Each group of eight stood on a separate piece of the sky. The inner circle of twelve raised their hands up and cried out in ecstasy. From their backs exploded thin wings of pure diamonds. Psyche gasped at their display. In their wings and around them their power radiated, soaking up light and shadow alike, yet flashing with possiblities.

"So twelve clans yet thirteen houses. Each clan with their own house and a seperate house that connects them all." Eros nodded in pride. They were amazing. They all shared many features. They had long pointed ears, reminiscent of Apollo's and Artemis's elves (He wondered if they themselves carried the elf like traits and hid them). Their eyes, while they varied in color were all slitted like a dragons with no visible sclera (which made it impossible to tell if it was white or black). Their bone structures were similar, though their builds all varied. As their power was currently flowing threw them they all had a mark on their forehead, a different one for every clan, and various markings. The center circle seemed to be the only ones who's facial markings were black, though other markings varied in color from each individual.

Eros swept his wife bridal style into his arms and flew down to the center of the circle. When he touched the disc where they stood his power caused it to ripple out. All his creations bowed before him and his wife. "It's a little discerning to be standing in the middle of stars," Psyche whispered to her husband.

"What are stars but a moments brilliance my love?" He smiled as he set his wife on her feet beside him.

"It seems you have been granted the Sidereal Court." He spoke to his creations. All those divinities who had chosen to give freely stared down silently (the others were still forced to prostrate themselves). "This should make things very interesting, don't you think wife?" He said as he turned and looked around. To the winged bowed before him he said, "You are the Princeps Archon and your house rules all the clans.

You are all Sidereal."

*****************Mates and Princes************end chapter 9

Oracles quote from: www.

Eros quote from: www. /cupid_psyche/

Holy goodness that was crazy. I did NOT expect that chapter to keep going as it did...and it kind of wanted to keep going. It was a bit frustrating in places trying to make my brain function but I think I managed a little success at least. I realize mythology isn't for everyone so I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. They discuss what they don't really know as not much is really revealed here...but it was a fun challenge to write! Thank you so much for reading!

Please review!


	11. Chapter 10: Almost explained

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

AN: I apologize to any readers familiar with "the queens english", as I'm born and bred in the states I fear I will miss many colloquialisms (what a long word to mean slang) and use american terms that may be jarring.

I got a lot of positive review over the last few chapters! Thank you so much. I was afraid the mythology chapter wouldn't be received well. We'll discuss some of it here but they got distracted on me (cause it wouldn't' be me that gets distracted...never!). SO I hope you enjoy this chapter!

******************Mates and Princes**********chapter 10**********

There was a moment of silence as everyone took in Viktor's story. The imagery they saw was beautiful and exotic. Draco had once again pulled Harry into his lap. Harry's head rested snuggled into the Veela's neck, knees drawn up slightly and Draco playing absently with his mates tail. He would randomly scent the young wizard, both leaving his scent and taking in the reassuring scent that was pure Harry. It was an intoxicating mixture of thunderstorms, sunshine and a soft, sweet, citrus.

"So you see young one," Viktor continued. "According to the myths passed down through my family for centuries, you are created from a blessed people." Viktor took on his human form and sat down next to Hermione. She snuggled up to into the arm he threw along the back of the couch. "Much more has been lost then perhaps was known. We do not know fact or fiction. But you...you are Sidereal Princeps. We may find more in the Fading. Much that is forgotten is still remembered there. Mortals seem to have forgotten you."

"Of course," Snape sounded almost defeated. "You couldn't have decended from something average could you Potter? Nothing but the extraordinary for the Golden One."

Draco growled and held Harry close.

"Peace Draco, I mean no disrespect." The potions master said. "It just seems par for the course with him."

"Sure if you discount beatings, starvation and multiple murder attempts," Harry replied after laying his hand flat on the other side of Draco's neck. It was nice feeling someone would be there. It was still surreal that person was Draco Malfoy. His mind wanted to rebel. It tried to bring up all the mean and spiteful things that Draco had done. Even though he knew these things, he also knew that Draco was his.

"Even that though Harry." Snape said quietly. "Even that separates you from the rabble." The man was quiet for a long time. "There is much we all need to share I think. We have much animosity and misunderstandings between us that need to be redressed. I think though, that in light of hearing Hermione's take on your history and the incredible blood that you have inhereited, perhaps we could focus on facts. And Harry," Snape waited until Harry peaked from underneath Draco's chin. "I understand what it's like to be different like that." He pulled down the collar of his robes and shirt to show a rather nasty scar at the base of his neck. Harry wondered in shock if it went all the way around like a ring. The scaring was thick.

He looked into Snape's eyes in confusion. "We have our own stories to tell you so that you will understand why you can trust us." Lucius said as he wrapped the darker man in his arms. "Severus has a familial history that is sadly similar to yours. Though we both," he paused and looked at his son before continuing in a more morose tone. "We all have histories of abuse. Some physical, some emotional but all of it part of us. I think we've shared enough darkness for now though." With his arms still around Snape he snapped his fingers. A brief crack and there was a house elf.

"Misty help masters?" the demure elf asked.

"Yes Misty, please bring us a late tea. Some juice..pomegranate I think would be appropriate, along with club soda and a decanter of FireWhiskey please?"

"Misty get Master Malfoy," with a quick bow she left. Almost as quickly an ottoman filled the space of the semicircle between them all topped with the requested items.

"I expect," Professor Snape said as he began to pour tea. "That we will soon hear from Professor McGonagall. You two specifically," he indicated Harry and Draco with the teapot "will have to take private lessons here for the next month perhaps more."

"A month?" Harry asked as he sat forward on Draco's lap. The veela still had an arm wrapped around his waist holding him close. "Doesn't that seem a bit excessive? I mean don't get me wrong, I have no problems avoiding Dumbledore-he can't get in here right?" the last was said with a small amount of panick

"Paix mon cheri," Draco said as he sat up and nuzzled the young man

"No Harry," Lucius answered. "It seems that Hogwarts herself along with the founders are supporting you. I'm not quite certain if it's something Dumbledore has done or that he would do, but we are safe here."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "What about others?"

"As previously stated," Snape said with his distinctive sneer, though it lacked it's usual venom. "I would guess that Professor McGonagall will come to us after classes. There will need to be discussions on classes, electives and activies that need to be adressed. I'm sure she will want to speak of, what I'm certain is already, the legendary scene in the Great Hall earlier."

A silent "oh" on Harry's face from Snapes none to sublte reprimand was replaced by a beaming smile. "Thats right! Viktor! Your my hero!" Harry went to launch himself at Hermione's fiance but found himself held fast. "Ugh Draco! Seriously? I told you he's fine." Harry turned to scold him. "He's practically mated. We spent tons of time together this summer and not a thing happened!" Draco growled at Harry lowly.

"Well nothing happened if you don't count plummeting nearly seven stories before Viktor caught you," Hermione said teasingly

Gasping Harry turned toward the witch. "Hermione! You traitor! I can't believe you would-" Harry was cut off as he found himself flat on his back on the couch with a growly Veela above him.

"Nothing Harry?" He whispered.

"Well nothing remotely romantic anyway," Harry whispered in return. "He's a good man Draco. I trust him."

A look of pain crossed Draco's face. "I know you do and I'm sorry. It's nothing to do with trust, I simply can't. I can't allow you to be close to another male. I can't do it Harry."

Seeing the look on his mates face made something in Harry's stomach drop. He brought his hands to the blondes face. "Hey...hey, look at me Draco. Look," he pulled his face close. "I'm sorry. I don't understand and I'm sorry. I'll try to be better." Sorry wasn't a word Harry said with sincerity very often. He'd said it out of fear, he'd said it to placate, he'd even said it to try to attempt to mitigate a lesser punishment from Vernon (not that it worked.) He was truly sorry for causing such discomfort to his mate.

"That," Snape said cooly "Is a prime example of why you can't be in the student population right now. We don't know how you will react Harry, but we know that Draco will become violent. He's always been a possessive little brat but with you," he paused. "With you it is far beyond simply learning to share his space or share his toys."  
"You'd get violent?" Harry asked. Draco gritted his teeth at the mere thought of other people touching his mate, of other males flirting, females flirting, or the staring and the whispers. With a growl that was almost a groan he leaned down and buried his head once again in his mates neck. Scenting him and liking the marks he had left earlier this afternoon.

"Mine." he said as his wings exploded and quickly hid them from view.

Harry gave Draco whatever he needed. Feeling the veela tremble as he tried to hold back his emotions brought this whole situation down to a very simple reality. It wasn't something he could change. It wasn't something he wanted to change. They were in this together. That thought nearly paralyzed him with fear. He'd been used by those he trusted before. Though never by Draco. He'd been a hateful prat for sure, but he'd always been something dependable. A sharp bite to his neck brought him out of his thoughts. "Mine." Draco growled into his ear.

Lucius smiled at the mound of wings and legs that was his son and his mate. "They will be a while. More tea?" He smiled at his guests.

Hermione looked bemused yet slightly confused while Viktor just smiled. "Um sure. Are they ok?" the witch asked

"Yes. It's instinct. How much have you studied on Veela?"

"To be honest not much sir. I had other research projects going and had no reason to look into veela." Hermione passed her mug to Lucius for more tea. "Sugar please."

Lucius poured her more tea. Viktor seemed content to nurse his whiskey. Snape sipped his tea (laced with whiskey) and leafed through the black family files left by the solicitors. The quirk of the eyebrow was all Lucius needed to know that he had decided to let the patriarch handle this on his own. His own let the professor know he would pay at a later date.

"I'm sure you know there are an unknown number of, what wizards call, magical creatures. You are obviously familiar with Satyrs." he smirked as the girl blushed. Viktors arm that was along the back of the couch, reached to play with her hair. "Satyrs would be considered possessive by the standard definition of the word. You are expected to have complete devotion. Most Satyrs share that devotion."

"He better," Hermione smacked Viktors leg. "I know there are more then a few satyrs who prefer their harems. Viktor assures me he and his family never have." A quick glare to her fiance told him her thoughts. "While I have no issues with healthy relationships between multiple partners I myself will not be participating in such."

"Obicham te kato lud{I love you like crazy}" Viktor whispered to her "you are my one and only." The young witch allowed the man to puller into his chest as he sat back on the couch.

With a grin Lucius continued. "Satyrs, historically, spent a lot of time away from their mates. One history I read said that one mated pair only saw each other twice a year. I bring up this example because Veela are not like that. Right now Draco's instincts are fighting to convince him that those that aren't after Harry sexually or romantically are a potential danger to him." Lucius sighed. "Some of this has been brought on by Professor Dumbledore's actions. If my senses took in the smell of the old wizard on Harry's face, I'm certain my son did. Not to mention the obvious signs of abuse the young man has endured or the fact that Draco has spent the last five school terms feeling the need to be close to someone that he thought hated him."

"Oh," the witch took a moment. "that makes sense." she was quiet for a few moments. "So veela are a bit more intensely possessive?"

"Thats a good way to put it actually. We have an intense drive to care for, protect and provide for our mates. There have been veela who, sadly, lock their mates away from the world where they can control what does and does not come into contact with their mates. Draco's a healthy young man so I don't see it going quite that bad though with Harry's history of 'adventures' I'm certain we will find many days where he entrenches them in their rooms." Lucius smiled down at his son. At least his son would have that chance to protect his mate. A hand on his leg brought his attention to Severus. His eyes spoke clearly that he was not to castigate himself for the Dark Lord's abuse. "It can shatter the spirit of a veela if they are unable to protect their mate." He said quietly

"Unless their mate refuses to allow it," Severus said quietly setting aside the files. He looked Lucius in the eyes for a few moments before turning to Viktor and Hermione. "We two have explinations to give to Harry at some point in the future, which I'm sure he will share with you. However suffice it to say that a mated veela is quite codependant on their mate, and the reverse is also true. It becomes a symbiotic relationship of deep love and understanding. While a veela can travel for business if they were to spend months away from their mates they would grow weak. That is of course after the bond has matured. Draco and Harry aren't at that point. Harry's own inheritance non-withstanding they have a lot of history between them. While their instincts will demand trust they must learn to consciously do so."

"So...Draco's freaking out? Because Harry wanted to hug Viktor?" Hermione asked. "I mean we need to understand so we can help. I may not have enjoyed your son in the past, but Harry deserves to be happy."

Severus glanced at Lucius. He would be best to answer this one, being the veela he was. With a put upon sigh Lucius answered. "It is what we call a Mate or Bond Response. Likely it was a mixture of Harry's declaration of hero-ship to and trust of Viktor, the thought of Harry in Viktor's arms, and the thought of the other students around his mate. The last brought on by Professor Snapes answer as to why they can't be with the student population at this time." Snape winced slightly. He and Lucius never went through these stages of bonding. They had already shared trust and love. If they had the past of the two young men he was certain they wouldn't have survived the Dark Lords machinations, father-child bond or no. Lucius patted the hand that was still on his thigh knowing his mates thoughts. They all had a lot to learn.

"Goodness. It all sounds so...complicated."

"It is. Yet it is so simple," Viktor said quietly. They all thought on that for a moment. In it's purest form the matebond was the fusion of souls. They retained their own minds, their own bodies, but the souls were bonded. That metaphysical bond changed things on a very physical level, even the magic of a bonded pair would change. Those changes varied from couple to couple and species to species. Generally the magic, if both in the bond had it, was expanded within each person. The most prevalent scientists within the wizarding communities thought it to be some form of atomic fusion.

Bonding was only complicated because all 'creatures' shared the homo sapiens gene pool. It was highly debated on how this came about. It was much like the argument of the chicken and the egg. Was it the creation of humans that gave rise to the various creatures, or the reverse? There were, as ever, arguments for all sides. Creation vs evolution, grand design vs utter chaos, and combinations of them all. Regardless what separated the various kingdoms of homo sapiens (from sapiens to sangue) was that they had free will. Muggles were the purest form of free choice. It seems when magic gets involved, at least in terms of bonding, things begin to change slightly. Muggleborn witches and wizards were not likely to find themselves with the urge to find a specific partner. However if their magic senses a possible mate that will improve future generations then it will strive towards a binding. Witches and wizards that have active creature inheritance were less likley to have a choice. Their bonding was according to the nature of their "beast". Veela's for example mated for life, minotaurs were likely to have a herd (multiple cows that were his and his alone), while the solitary Sasquatch came together only to physically mate but never bond. Add to these instincts the human emotions of hate, lust, doubt, and things get very complicated indeed.

"Well isn't this sweet," came a haggard and tired Scottish brogue.

Lucius stood quickly. "Minvera?! What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

She walked around the couch and grabbed the decanter of whiskey as she unceremoniously sat between he and Severus and the boys. She took a few solid swallows of the firewhiskey and closed her eyes. Lucius sat down. They all looked at the deputy headmistress. A small hand parted Draco's wings and eeped quietly.

"Draco...move. Stop. Draco..ugh I don't even know your middle name yet. Draco.." The struggle ceased as the younger Malfoy sat with his mate on his lap, his wings still around them, but still visable. Harry's face was flush and his neck bore a few signs of Draco's Response.

"Professor McGonagall," the young blond drawled. "Shall we call for something to chase that with?" the smirk on his face was classic Malfoy.

"No thank you, this is quite enough." The woman responded haughtily. "My father would have barely accepted this as whiskey." They all grinned at that. "A good scotch just can't be replaced."

Handing her a small plate with a sandwich and a few chocolate biscuits Lucius said, "It looks like you could use a pick-me-up."

"Oh thank you dear, it's been a right madhouse out there."

They all spoke quietly, each in their own quiet space with their partner, giving her some time to relax and enjoy her food. They all noticed that she was a bit more disheveled then normal. Ash covered her shoulders from what were assumed to be fire calls. There was a smudge of ink on her left cheek near her ear. Her hair was in slight disarray and her classic hat was missing. The witch sat back and sighed when she fineshed. "Merlins bullocks but this has been an absolutely horrid day. Viktor, not that it's ever a good day to punch someone in the face, break their nose and fracture their cheek bones but could you please choose a day when he's in a better mood in the future?"

Harry whooped in exitement, pounding his fist in the air. "Viktor! You broke his nose! Draco? Come on you have to admit that's brilliant!"

Viktor just smiled. Draco nuzzled his mates neck. "I admit nothing."

Harry sighed, "Tosser."

Draco smirked. Professor McGonagall just shook her head in consternation. "Potter...Harry. I realize you and the headmaster are not seeing eye to eye currently. Shush and let me finish." Harry's mouth had barely opened. That woman wasn't a witch she was a psychic. "I don't approve of his actions. I wont be surprised if the Board of Governors doesn't demand an investigation into his actions. I've spent the day field calls from parents and ministry alike. I apologize for his threat to both of you," she said to Hermione and Viktor. "I have been informed by a trusted anonymous source that yours is a mating bond, not an illegal wizard bond. Even were it the later it is not the Headmasters place to pass judgment. It was no threat to any of our students, Hermione included. If he felt it was it should have been properly researched before attempting to break it."

She sighed deeply. "He is beyond angry that Hogwarts has granted you sanctuary Viktor, though I suggest not leaving these rooms until I give you leave. It is for your protection." She looked at Hermione. "It's also been suggested that you join Draco and Harry in their tutoring at least until your birthday. Again this is for your protection. Hogwarts is willing to give you seperate quarters but I would feel better if I knew a chaperone was around." She said the last looking inquiringly at Lucius.

"I can't give the final word on that. It will have to involve Harry and Draco. The first stages in a mating bond are important and with all the turmoil surrounding Harry, Draco is feeling over protective." Lucius said

Draco looked over at Viktor. Whatever passed between the two seemed to satisfy the young veela because he turned to his father and said: "I think we can work things out appropriately."

"Oh thank heavens. One worry down. The headmaster can not enter these apartments without your express permission Lucius. Of the staff here I and Severus are the only others allowed access. Harry and Draco may invite classmates to visit. However their visits will be limited to the public quarters. I haven't been told of the defenses but It seems the castle takes it's ambassadors safety quite seriously."

She seemed lost for a moment before she continued. "Here are a list of classes. Since you are going to be attending classes remotely and tutoring you have the choice of rearranging your schedules. Please have your decision back to me by end of day tomorrow. Classes tomorrow are canceled in light of today's 'accident'."

They all thought about today's 'accident' and Harry couldn't help but grin.

"Professor Snape I trust you will let the boy's know how the Veela Courtship affects their choice of studies?" at his silent ascent she stood. "Then I'll leave you to it. I have too much to address before I retire this evening."

As the witch walked towards the portraits Lucius stood. "Minerva," she turned her head to look at him. "I wouldn't expect the professor to make it to end of term. Perhaps you can prepare a list of possible candidates for review?" She nodded once and left quickly.

"Well wasn't that exciting." he said as he sat once again, leaning back with his arms on the back of the couch. "The boys have already eaten. There is food in the pantry if you desire a late supper, or you can call Dobby." he said to Hermione and Viktor. "Harry, Severus and I will review the papers you received on the Blacks. I wouldn't mind reviewing your Potter accounts either. With the headmaster trying to act as de facto guardian to you and you living with Muggles I'm afraid of the state of your affairs. We will address it. Though tonight I think you should show Hermione and Viktor to their rooms and perhaps you and Draco can go and relax?"

Draco didn't wait for his father to finish the statement before he had the boy in his arms and they were up and over the couch. "Draco, manners!" Severus snapped.

"If I were to apologize then you would have to punish me for lying." Draco said with a slight sneer. "Hermione, Viktor, if you would follow us please?"

"Good night Mr. Malfoy, Professor," Hermione said as she stood. Viktor shook hands with the two men before following. They led them to the bedroom suite landing.

"The young wizard guards mine and Harry's suite," he pointed to the right. "Here is where you will be." There was now a painting in front of the door with a Satyr and Nymph entwined. They winked at their spectators. Draco ignored them. "Over to the left are fathers and Severus suite." The door guard there was another statue. An older wizard this time with an open book and a potion. "You should find everything you need inside the suit. There will be a bathroom, study, and bedroom. I'm sure your things have already been delivered." Draco abruptly turned to leave with Harry in his arms.

"Wait!" Hermione said. "I'd like to say goodnight to Harry."

Draco growled. He knew this would happen. While he knew the witch wasn't a threat he also knew she wanted to hug his mate! _Mine!_

"Draco please?" Harry asked quietly. Draco signed and set Harry down.

"please make it quick Harry...and not to..close."

Harry ran quickly to Hermione and gave her a quick hug and kiss to the cheek. "I'm glad your here. I'd hug you Viktor but I don't wanna get us in trouble," Harry said with a mischievous grin. With those words his time was up as evident by the arms that wrapped from behind him and pulled him away. He waved and said "goodnight" to the grinning couple.

The journey through their suite was made quickly and in silence. Harry was thrown onto their bed and his shirt was torn off him. "It smells wrong," Draco said. Whether in response to a question he thought Harry would ask or simply explaining Harry didn't know. He didn't have much time to think before he was being smothered in veela kisses. "Mmm mine," It would be a long night.

***************mates and princes************ end chapter

a/n: i've been working on this for a few days. I don't know why it was so difficult but it's like there was so much that needed to happen that my brain just said "No". I think next we'll see more of lucious and snape. There is business to attend to after all.

Please review!


	12. Chapter 11: Rampant Goodnight

Standard Disclaimer:All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: Hello again ladies and gents. Just a few reminders: I have no beta so I apologize if I miss details, repeat too many details or screw up something plot wise (aka missing something I mentioned in a previous chapter and never following up on it). I'll do my best to stay abrest.

In other news, anytime you see {braket} means that whatever was before it was in a foreign lanaguage. Google Translate works wonders! And for turing cyrrilic Bulgarian into romanized/latinized format we can thank tools. Forret translit / bulgarian. Php pretty cool tool.

As for the coming chapter it's long. I didn't intend it but figured we'd visit each of the couples before they went to bed. There is also a chance in the next chapter, or the next depending...on a Lucius/Snape Lemon. Now I've never written one but I'm curious if you, my readers, are wanting one. I"m sure I could come up with _something_.

Happy reading!

****************mates and princes************chapter 11

"I do believe Minerva absconded with our fire whiskey," Lucius said with a smile. "Shall I call for something more refined?"

"Oh if you must," Severus said as he laid down on the couch, head in the older mans lap.

"Dobby," a crack announced the elf. "A bottle of port and two glasses for me and the professor if you would."

"Yes master, Dobby is good elf, Dobby gets." The two men sat in comfortable silence while the elf arranged their after dinner wine and left. Lucius handed his unbonded mate a chilled class before taking his own and leaning back onto the couch. He let his free hand lazily stroke Severus's hair.

"Quite an eventful day eh Sev?"

"To say the very least," Severus replied. "Why I think your powers of observation have finally caught up to your years." His tone was cold and devoid of emotion. It frosted the air between them.

A brief yank on Severus hair tilted his head back so that he was looking up at the Lord Malfoy. "Ahh dearest one. You seem to be under the misunderstanding that as your unbonded mate I am unable punish you," it was said with a slight growl.

Severus stilled completely. "Lucius-" he whispered

"Yes. Lucius. You are mine Severus Snape." the dark haired man shivered. Lucius looked hard into his mates eyes. They shared so much pain. He knew his mate felt insecure. He knew seeing their son in the beginnings of the matebond brought forth memories that were better not to dwell on. Lucius could still smell the damp smell of the dungeons. He could feel rats crawling by his bound ankles. The iron cuffs cutting into his wrists would, at times, send rivulets of blood down his extended arms. The gag in his mouth, secured by a leather strap around his head kept him from providing the smallest comfort to his mate. The mate that was bound to the floor across from him and out of reach, unable to move, sobbing quietly. They only had their eyes to speak, the dark mark acting as a mute on any telepathy they may have tried. They comforted each other in their souls, as much as they could.

"They brought us Draco my love," he said to the potions master. "All the pain we suffered, the things we were forced to do and forced to watch, they all fail if only we help Draco succeed. He is ours mon coeur {my heart}." He kept his hand tightly in the mans hair, not allowing him to move or look away. "And you are mine. Do you doubt my promise to you that I will find a way to fix what those vile people have done?"

"No Lucius, I just..." Severus took a deep shaky breath. "It hurts. It all hurts." He began talking quickly because he knew if I didn't he would keep it all in behind the massive walls around his heart. "Did you see him Luc? I could literally count his ribs. And all those scars? Oh Luc the story they tell. They tied him up, there are knife wounds. Knives Lucius! They sliced and stabbed her son...my best friends only living child and I left him. I wasn't there to protect him from the cigarette burns, the beatings or starvation. Why Luc? Why! Because I hated James Potter. Because I trusted a sociopath with designs on grandeur." Silent tears ran down his face. Lucius heart broke but let them run knowing it wasn't time to give comfort. "What kind of man does that make me? How often have I let my own issues keep me from seeing what's obvious. I'm not the oblivious sort. I've a keen mind for details. I often see what others don't. That is why he promised to help us. And I do. I see how Draco treats him now. I see the devotion. It's not just the hormones and instinct Luc, it's so much more. How much of their rivalry was instigated because our Dragon felt the need to appease me? What did I put them through? Did he think he couldn't come to me? That I wouldn't understand?" Another deep breath, shakier then the previous. "And it hurts Luc, it hurts so much. To see them together. I rage at what those people did to us, that they would try with Draco I have no doubt. Especially knowing his mate is Potter. Our little Dragon...just the thought of him hanging across from Potter...Potter being chained to the floor by his neck, hands behind his back. How.."he sobbed," how could I feel that and still feel jealousy and the boys connection? Who is this man I've become? What would she think Luc? What would Lily say at what I've allowed to happen to her baby?" As his hands came to cover his face Lucius could take no more. He pulled his lover with his broken heart into his embrace. Their wine glasses landing in places unseen and he didn't spare a thought for the spilt wine. He held his mate close and tight. His wings coming around and enclosing them. How broken they are. The deposed prince and his fallen angel. Because he could understand Severus's pain. The guilt of feeling jealousy at another's joy. He never paid much attention to the Potter child, too focused on attempting to keep his son and his mate safe. He knew he had said some harsh things to the boy. He couldn't be seen having sympathies or good will for any unapproved by the Dark Lord and his jailer wife. The repercussions affected more then himself and he was always aware of that. Now though, with Draco's inheritance and the binding of that vile woman's power against them their was hope. It was unfortunate that they couldn't maintain neutrality in the coming confrontations. Draco was mated to The Boy Who Lived, which squarely put them in his corner, for neither Lucius or Severus would do anything to purposefully cause harm to their son.

He knew Severus had carried a deep and dark hatred for James Potter. The man and his cronies had made his life as much of a living hell with their "pranks". It had been bullying plain and simple. The unfortunate end to his friendship to Lily after being hung upside down from a tree with his pants shown for the world. It had humiliated him. He had felt remorse as soon as those fateful words of 'mudblood' had fallen from his lips when he began screaming at James. His pride had been hurt. His heart hurt though when she let that one word come between six years worth of friendship. Trials and tribulations that they had helped each other through. His atrocious parents and her rotten sister. Yet she didn't let him explain. Teenage hormones at their worst. The bullying didn't stop.

"Given a chance at life, Lily would have forgiven you Sev, and you know this." He said quietly to the man in his arms. "I think, were she watching, she would be grateful that Harry has come into our care. It's obvious he's been abused severely under the Headmaster's tender mercies. She knows you will learn to love and care for her son as your own. As to Draco's behavior that was all his own. You know that we had to be circumspect in our relations. If that deceitful woman had thought for a moment that we were even civil to Harry Potter she would have made our lives a living hell. It was even more imperative once the mad man had returned from his "sabbatical" of half death. You don't get to hold that blame Severus. That lay with Narcissa and the Dark Lord. Yes you held resentful feelings for the child of James Potter. You chose to believe the manipulative words of Dumbledore in regards to Harry's attitude and reasonings. Those things you can make up though. You have, even though, still striven to protect the boy. You now have a chance to work on your relationship with him. It may take time but it's obvious Potter doesn't trust Dumbledore any longer, and neither do his friends. There are changes being made that neither side expected."

He held his mate close. "You are right. Our son with his mate is a beautiful thing. So beautiful it aches. I think perhaps it's natural for us to feel a bit of envy and resentment. Those hateful, miserable people stole those moments of joy that we see our son enjoying. Our sons really- because Sev, mon amour,mon coeur, ma vie— Harry is ours as surly as is our Dragon."

Severus was quiet for a while. Just feeling the security of Lucius around him. It wasn't often that he got to feel this. They had stolen moments through the years, rushed intimacy, even shared dreams. This though, was a moment that they could just relax. He took in all that Lucius had said. He had much that he needed to appease his sense of guilt over. Tomorrow was soon enough to worry about that though.

"So term has just started, but would you mind if we begin our engagement against Narcissa sooner rather then later?" Severus asked quietly.

"I most certainly feel that sooner is preferential." the Malfoy patriarch replied.

"Good. I'm not quite sure yet how to publicly humiliate her per the Veela Queen's order," Severus said. "But if one of us can legally become Harry's guardian and attorney then we will, in essence, become the family Head. Along with the vote on the Governors Board and Wizengomot we would have the power to disown Narcissa from the Blacks with Harry's approval. When you divorce her she would have no family vault to fall back on."

"Oh Severus, that's simply devious." Lucius sneered at the thought of that woman forced to survive on her own. "I wonder if any of her lovers would come to her rescue? It will be interesting to say the least." Lucius sat in quiet thought for a moment. "Perhaps you were right when you said that we should get her while she's in the gutter. While it isn't uncommon for a Lord or Lady to have dalliances outside their marriage. Especially when said marriage was purely for politics, it is never something to be spoken about. As you and I know all too well sadly. However it would cause quite a stir if she were to happen to be seen in a compromising situation with one of her suitors? Especially if said event were made public in various wizarding news publications. It would be unseemly for an esteemed daughter of the peerage to be caught in such an improper circumstance. Why I do believe her reputation could be severely damaged."

"Why yes dear sir, I dare say that you are right," Severus said with a joyful malice. "If we find a young up and coming journalist it could make their career, causing a debt to us as well."

"Yes. Just. And with the proof of her dishonor I can get an annulment over a divorce giving that woman nothing but the dowry she brought to the marriage. Yes. Very good Sev. Very good indeed." Lucius sat back smugly. "It will work in our favor that Fudge is in denial and is doing his best to discredit Dumbledore. Amelia Bones is still the head of Enforcement right?"

Severus paused for a moment. "I do believe. I know she is on the Dark Lord's hit list. If you want her in place we may need to ensure her protection."

"Indeed. She's always been fair. It would benefit us all if she were to succeed Fudge as Minister for Magic. She's got a good head on her shoulders. We'll need to send her a note to meet us tomorrow along with Child and Family Services, I'm certain once they hear of Harry's abuse we can get the guardianship legalized. I also need to get a meeting with my solicitor to ensure our 'bases are covered' as the muggles would say." He nuzzled Snape a moment. "We need to research the Potter and Evan's Family trees. It would be beneficial to know more about Harry's ancestry. Who do we trust?"

"Nobody of course," the potions professor replied tartly. "You know there is a metamorphmagus who has an office in muggle London. Seems he's from one of the disowned black lines. He might be a good option."

"Muggle London? Well he should know how to interact with muggles then. What kind of office does he run?"

"Investigations. He likes to procure 'missing' or 'misplaced' information. I think he attended Durmstrang."

"Durmstrang is it? And an information jokey to boot. He may just have the skills we would need." Lucius thought out loud. "Perhaps it would be time to redress the black family tree once we secure Harry's place of course. Yes contact this Durmstrang Black Investigator and see what he can find on the Evans."

"I'll see if he can meet you tomorrow as well." Severus stood and stretched languorously before heading to the fireplace. He grabbed the pot of purple floo powder and conjured parchment and quill. As he prepared to send the message Lucius conjured his own parchment and quill. The letter to the solicitor would be short and to the point. The woman was a cousin. Her grandfather was Lucius's great-uncle. While there was little love lost between the two deceased brothers his cousin had let that feud go with her father. She was a bright woman who had married Midus Goldstien who was from a noble family out of the Silesa Wizarding Community (places in Germany, Czech Republic and Poland.) Selene would be a great help.

"I was thinking Lucius," Severus said as he sent off his message. "We need to patent and sell your messaging floo powder. It will do quite well I'm certain."

"Very good, I'll have Selene draw up the papers tomorrow. It will serve a dual purpose of improving the public opinion of the Malfoys and taking the attention away from the guardianship. I adore your mind Severus."

"Well I do what I can dear Lucius. Now do hurry. You need to take me to bed." It was early yet but he felt the need to sleep and be close to his mate. He had no potions brewing currently, no essays to grade and he was safe from Dumbledore's machinations. Bed sounded fantastic.

"Yes yes. We'll send this off to Selene, you've contacted the Investigator—is he going to be getting the information we need on Narcissa as well?"

"Hmm, I don't see why not. We can ask him tomorrow I'm sure."

Lucius completed and sent his message to his Solicitor. "I feel like we're forgetting something. There is so much to get done. We will start the Evan's and Narcissa investigations tomorrow. I wonder if Harry can get to the Potter Manor and find their Book of Deeds. That will have all the information we need on the Potter line surely. We still need to figure out how to neutralize Dumbledore. I think it's time he focused on the war instead of -how did he put it?-'mold the minds of future generations' or some bullocks? I'll need to update the will to include Harry as Draco's mate. We also need to find an appropriate initial mating gift that shows our families ability to care for him. Then there is investigating where and what Narcissa has been doing with the Malfoy fortune. We'll have the goblins investigate. That may also help with the annulment. "

"Luc," Severus laid a hand on the mans shoulder. "There is nothing that can be done until we speak to our contacts tomorrow. We have many more conversations that must be had between us and Harry. Once we get these things settled we'll have a better idea of what must be done. We've started and now I'm going to bed and you are coming with me."

Lucius raised his eyebrow as he looked over his unbonded mate. "Is that so ma petite biche noire {my dark little doe}?"

Snape grinned and glided toward the door that would take them to their chambers. He looked over his shoulder. "If you can catch me."

*****************************mates and princes*****************

Hermione sat in snuggled into Viktor's side on a loveseat in front of the fire in their study and living area. She was still rather numb from the days events. It was all rather unsettling.

"I didn't think Dumbledore would ever do such a thing," she said into the calm silence that was between them. Viktor just pulled her close with the arm that was draped over the sofa. "He's always been more Harry's confidant then mine but I always felt I could go to him, that I _should_ go to him. Did you hear him though? He literally accused me of sleeping with Voldemort because I wasn't seeing Ron. What did he think would happen? I mean sure there was a time I thought maybe Ron and I could be something other than friends but I was thirteen!"

Viktor rumbled deep in his chest. "You were never meant for him malko nimfa {little nymph}. With your birth you were mine." He kissed her ear to emphasize the point.

"Well yes, of course," Hermione said slighlty flustered. "The point though is that his attempt at manipulating Ron and me into a relationship was hamfisted at best. This summer he isolated Ron from us as much as he tried to keep Harry isolated from us. How was any sort of relationship-"Viktor rumbled again"-friendship then..how was any sort of friendship supposed to continue? I don't know if he does it on purpose but he continually reinforces Ron's atrocious attitude. He and molly." She sighed.

When they had first started at Hogwarts things had seemed so much simpler. They had leaned on each other, supported each other and respected each other...atleast they did after the troll incident. Come to think of it Ron's been a git from the very beginning. That was a rather unsettling thought. He had proven to be a good and reliable friend. Unless his pride came into play. If that happened he became insufferable. She wondered if it was even worth trying to salvage a relationship with the young man.

"sartseto mi {my heart}," Viktor said into her ear. "Your brain fascinates me. You are thinking too much. Tonight, right now. Relax."

"Your right. Relax." She took a deep breath. "I'm glad Mr. Holmes agreed to take a message to Professor McGonagall to owl my parents. They should be here tomorrow. They'll be safe right? I mean he wont hurt them right?"

"No naj-skapite{dearest}," He said calmly. "They are safe. You heard the Sherlock Holmes. I am considered an Ambassador. As my fiance and soon to be mate you are also protected by Hogwarts Ambassadorial terms. Even the ministry would have to cede." He said rather smugly. He was right and should feel a bit smug. They had been informed by the portrait of Sherlock Holmes that they were considered Ambassadors by Hogwarts herself. While Dumbledore could still have her removed from her classes, strip her of her prefect status and for all intents and purposes have her expelled. He couldn't actually have her removed from the castle or attempt harm on her in anyway. Well unless she attempted to harm him first, then he could retaliate (as evident by the Headmasters visit to the infirmary when he had 'attacked' Viktor and Hermione.)

She wasn't quite certain what everything entailed or what was going on. Everything was so out of sorts. Add to all that she had her birthday coming up soon. The closer she got to it the more anxious she felt. Last year she had received a magical Inheritance which had surprised her. Most muggle-born witches and wizards don't inherit. Inheriting was magic that was passed down, or inherited, through the bloodline. Many of the muggle-born would have what still counted, technically, as an Inheritance but it was really just a maturation of their own power. Hermione though had Inherited. Her research told her that the term "muggle-born" was a slight misnomer. While it was true that her parents were muggles, they were descended from wizarding stock that were born as squib. So technically her parents were Squibs that were raised outside the wizarding world. She laughingly told her parents that they were "squibbles and not muggles."

"Whatever is that nonsense," her father had said sternly though he was smiling.

"Squibs raised as muggles. Harry would be a Wizuggle-"

"Surely you mean Muggard," Her father returned in his same stern tone. They had quickly devolved into fits of laughter.

The point had been made though. While it was theoretically possible for Muggle families to gain some magic, the chances of them evolving a magical core were limited. Not impossible really, just improbable. It was one of Hermione's pet projects this year to see if she could track down the genealogy of the muggle-born witches. Some of the muggle-born may actually be half-blood or even pure blood in some cases!

They had researched what they could of her parents family tree's but hadn't found much. Her parents were still searching. Viktor said that she had Inherited more then just wizarding blood though. He had said he could smell it.

"You smell of the deep woods, the wind that flits through the trees, of paper and a mix of begonias and lotus," he was slightly confused. "Begonia's don't have a smell though."

It perplexed the satyr that he couldn't place it. He was adamant that she was more then she seemed and he felt that she would inherit again on her birthday. It seems, depending on the strength of the blood and the ancestral species it can take a full year and a day to complete the Inheritance process. It frustrated her that there were no books that could detail the process for her. It was all anecdotal and changed from person to person. Some people it was a continuous and gradual change. Some people started on their sixteenth birthday and then nothing until another major change when it completed on their seventeenth (Though some wizards and witches could inherit as late as twenty-three or twenty-four).

"I don't wish to speak of Ron, who wounds your heart. Or of Dumbledore who thinks he has control where he has none. I wish to relax and enjoy spending time with moyata sapruga {my consort} whom I have missed," he grabbed her hand and nuzzled her palm before kissing it. "I have bought you a birthday present." Viktor's eyes held a glimmer of excitement.

"Oh you." Hermione responded in mock exasperation. "Now I'm going to be wondering what it is! I'll have to wait nearly three weeks to get it!" She knew he wouldn't give it to her early. She'd found that out last year. Satyr's seemed to enjoy their surprises and parties.

"Hmph." She wanted to be frustrated but all she could do manage was a pout.  
He stood quickly, pulling Hermione to her feet. With a few concentrated wand maneuvers and (what she assumed was) a silent charm a candelabra began to play a two violins, a viola and cello. Accompanying the candelabra a flower arrangement on the mantle began to pour out sounds of a piano. To complete the ensemble three logs for the fireplace stood up and began singing with achingly beautiful female voices. She couldn't understand the language though.

"Quite an ensemble you have put together maestro," Hermione said quietly.

"Yes, it is." While it should sound boastful, his voice instead carried a tone of confidence. "Dance with me skapotsenen edno{precious one}, and let us forget of Ronalds and Dumbledores, of harsh words and hurt hearts. Let us dance and be merry!" He twirled her expertly around the furniture. She laughed and gave herself over to her saytr. Tomorrow was early enough to worry.

*************************Mates and Princes****************

"Mmm Draco," Harry mumbled. Draco had not stopped scenting him since they had come back to the room. He had removed Harry's robes and transfigured his trousers and oxford to red silk sleep shorts and deep purple tank top. There was no visible skin on Harry that Draco hadn't touched and gently run his nose against. It was an intensely sensual experience, and oddly quite calming. Harry had thought it would ratchet up their desire for sex, but instead it satisfied some unknown need deep within his soul. At some point Draco had removed his robes, his oxford and transfigured his trousers into black silk sleep pants.

Draco's body was pure decadence. His pectorals were defined and more beefy then he remembered. _"Must be from the wings,_" he thought to himself. His body was still sleek and his broad shoulders tapered down to narrow hips on which his silk pants hung low. Harry compared their bodies in his mind. He was shorter then Draco, yet he seemed to carry a bit more muscle. From a vague memory Harry had of muggle sports Draco had a swimmers body while Harry's was more a gymnast. They both shared a very lithe and sensual movement though.

His conscious mind was overwhelmed with everything that was happening. There was relief there as well but he was coasting on the feelings that he felt for and with Draco. They hadn't spoken much at all since they got into bed. Draco and Harry were now spooning together in the middle of the bed. Draco slowly running his nose through Harry's hair. The odd sensuality of it kept him from feeling embarrassed by the whole thing.

"Draco, we should talk."

"Mmm," was the only response Harry had received any time he said these words.

"Okay. Well I'll talk then," he sighed. "I haven't really had any time to acclimate. It's like there is the Draco who's joy in life seemed to be to torture me and my friends and now there's this new adorable (if still insufferable) Draco who makes me feel safe." Draco had growled lightly when he had mentioned the word 'torture'. Guess he didn't like that. "Okay so maybe torture is a slight bit of exaggeration. You still took pleasure in it."

Draco nipped Harry's ear. "I took pleasure in having your attention...and maybe a light bit at making others realize that the Golden Boy was far from perfect." He mumbled this into Harry's ear causing Harry to shiver as his lips crazed him. "Sadly for reasons I can't fully explain—no Harry it's my father's place, but I promise I will have him speak to you. For those reasons it was vitally important that I be seen as your enemy. I know it doesn't make sense but it was as much for my father as it was for you." He nuzzled behind Harry's ear. "I was so hurt you rejected me on the train when we first met. Yet it turned out for the best, at least once the Dark Lord returned."

"Mmmm," Harry loved feeling Draco as he nuzzled, nipped and kissed him. "You don't make any sense Draco," he mumbled. "you liked me, were a prat to me from the beginning, made me think you hated me but you did it for my own good?"

Nibbling lightly down, Draco mumbled into Harry's neck. "Yours, mine, my fathers and my god-fathers. I'll remind you it was Ron who began the insults."

He was right. Ron had immediately got defensive when Draco had entered their train. "I suppose you were right about the right sort of people." Harry sighed. He liked to think he had good instincts about people yet his first real friend had proven himself to be as egotistical as he had always claimed Draco was.

"I'm always right," the hint of pureblood arrogance shining through. "Just not exactly how you think. You have a lot of power Harry, and have since you stepped into Diagon Ally that first time. I know the attention has always bothered you and I wish I could've been there to guide you. Instead it proved to be a weakness, something people took advantage of. You should never have been dumped into wizarding society as you were. Even if you'd had loving guardians there would have been no way you could have dealt with the adoration of millions of wizards on the islands alone!" Now it was Draco's turn to sigh. "So of course no one told you just how much you would be judged by those you hang around with. The Weasley's aren't bad. There has been bad blood between us for many generations. I'd have to do some research to find the original fault. What they were not though, was able to help you cope with all the attention you would receive just by being you. The wizarding world had missed out on ten years of your life. They were starved for Harry Potter and they would have you any way they could." Draco pulled Harry closer to him, inserting one of his legs between Harry's, entwining them together. "You were never given the life your socio-economic background entitled you to—the legacy of your biological parents I might add (the Potters were once quite the power house) and of course no one explained the different thoughts on wizarding ideology. You were just thrown to the wolves, well the weasels actually. So while the Weasley's were never bad, they were very much the wrong sort of people."

That brought a slightly different light on their encounter on the train. "It must be tough being a Slytherin. Always having multiple conversations in one. I don't know how you keep it all straight."

Draco chuckled. The feeling of it echoed through Harry's body causing him to catch his breath. "It's not like I could've said it in words a Gryffindor would understand. Why that would've sent me back to the dark ages at the very least, if not back to paleolithic times." Harry could hear the grin in Draco's voice. "Words have power Harry. You tend to use them like a sledge hammer in a china shop. Though you never cease to amaze me. Sometimes you can be quite Slytherin."

"Words get in the way, plus nobody ever listens." Harry said dejectedly.

"I always listened Harry. It may have been to find a way to use those words against you, but even when your words wounded, I always listened."

"hmm, I suppose that means you were kinda nice...in a very bullying pureblood arrogant pratt kind of way," Harry responded. Draco reached up to Harry's chest and twisted his nipple causing Harry to let out a small screech. "Ouch Draco!"

"Mmm I compliment you, open myself up to you and you tease me," He said very primly. "That deserved punishment. Plus I just wanted to play with your nipple," he was very unrepentant.

"You know, Mr. I'll have you know I was supposed to be in Slytherin. If you hadn't added to the misconception that every horrible wizard in the world was sorted into Slytherin perhaps I would've been a fellow Snake!" Harry was glad they were talking. The light banter between the confrontation of some past serious hurts would help them get through it together.

Draco was strangely silent and still. "Harry, how exactly did you get a powerful sentient artifact to sort you into a different house?"

"I didn't force it if that's what you mean. It told me that I was powerful, resourceful and cunning. Yet I'd recently met this git in our year who was sorted into Slytherin who was rude and hateful to my friends so ...I kind of begged it not to put me there. Gryffindor is where my parents were anyway."

Draco's silence was a tad bit unnerving. Harry just yawned and snuggled into the pillow covered arm beneath his head. "It's not that it isn't possible for the Hat to have multiple options for a student that bothers me Harry. It's not even that your show of self preservation was very Snake-like of you. I've spoken to others who the Hat considered for other houses (not that they would admit it). It's that you had a megalomaniac of a headmaster that had already controlled so much of your life, even in his disregard of that most precious gift. We're going to tell father and uncle tomorrow." he said quietly. "I'm sure it will be another emotionally charged day."

"Um..okay Draco."

"Plus if you had been a snake I could've had you this whole time!" Draco whispered into his ear.

"umm ...you..well yeah...if you..." Draco had once again been distracted by his long elven ears and was nibbling them slowly up and down. "Err if you...r...your. If your...oh god Draco why is that feel so good!? Umm..if you guys didn't hand me over to Voldemo-"

Draco's growl could be felt throughout the room. It could probably be heard over in China as a matter of fact. The sudden hard bite on Harry's neck and stopped whatever he had been going to say because he gasped in pain. He also found the languid body that had been Draco was suddenly steel like in it's containment of him. He couldn't move at all. After a few moments Draco released the throbbing bite on his neck, licking it slowly. "Never Harry. NEVER," he nearly roared. "Never would that evil maniacal wretch of a man ever have laid a hand on you. Not once." The growling increased at Draco's words. "I'm so pissed at you right now Harry. Anger doesn't even begin to describe it. Soon you will understand just how much your words just hurt me. Then and only then can you ask my forgiveness. I would take you across my knee if you weren't so fucking ignorant of the situation. You have no idea Harry. No bloody clue just how disrespectful you were."

As Draco seethed tears were streaming down Harry's face. His neck throbbed, Draco was yelling at him, and just told him he was ignorant. He wasn't stupid. It wasn't his fault he didn't know what was going on. Stupid Malfoys and their secrets. Harry struggled to get out of the iron cage of Draco's arms and legs that were wrapped around him. His magic (both new and old) didn't want to respond to him. Emotionally he couldn't focus his arcane magic, and his new gifts wouldn't let him hurt Draco, even if the bastard had just hurt him. "Let me go Draco. Let me go right now."

"No. You don't get to throw a tantrum."

"I get to do whatever I bloody well please you ass!" although his inability to pry Draco off of him seemed to refute those words. "Draco your being insufferable again. YOU don't get to yell at me and treat me like shite because _you_ didn't tell me some massive fucking secret." Somehow the tears were still running down his face except now he was almost sobbing. He didn't understand and he hated it. He hated being made a fool of. He hated being talked down to. It was so much worse when the one doing it was someone that you cared about. The sob finally broke through, followed closely by another. "I was supposed to be able to trust you." he said brokenly.

Draco pulled him closer still, refusing to let Harry go. "It rips me apart to see you hurt like this. You don't get forgiveness though, not until you understand. I told you that it's not something I can tell you."

"I'm not stupid Draco! I'm not worthless and I'm not a freak damn it!" Draco's own hurt refused to abate, his anger at his mates betrayal too fresh. Even if that betrayal was unintentional. However Harry still belonged to him. Harry's words sifted through his sobs and into Draco's ears. Something he had said triggered something in Harry, like a bomb of negativity.

"I'm not worthless! I'm not...I'm not...I'm not. Someone does want me...Draco your supposed to want me!" Harry was beginning to hyperventilate. "I don't understand- what- I did wrong. I'm always – doing some-thing—wrong. Always doing-"

_"Shite," _Draco thought to himself. Harry had really worked himself into a lather over this. "Shh Harry I do care..."

"-You don't. You said I was—I am- but i'm not. I am worth...something" the last was said so brokenly that it nearly shattered Draco's heart.

"You are ignorant Harry, not stupid, not worthless and most assuredly not a freak." Draco's wings were out instinctively as he pulled his mate onto his chest, cradling the sobbing young man in his arms and his wings. Draco crooned softly. Inside his anger had escalated and warred within itself. He was angry at Harry for getting so upset. He was angry at himself for setting Harry into a panic attack. He was beyond livid at the people in Harry's life who ever made him believe that he was worthless. He wanted them all to suffer. He wanted to gouge out their eyes so they could never look at Harry again. Without sight they would never know when retribution was going to fall, making there terror extreme and all consuming. He wanted to cut off their hands so they could never lay one again on his mate. They would know what it feels to be helpless. He wanted to cut out their tongues so their vile words could never again pollute the purity of Harry's heart. They would never again be able to beg for mercy. He wanted to rip off their legs so they could never kick Harry again. Without legs they would learn the true meaning of being brought down to their knees.

How long until the rage was banked he didn't know. It seemed directly tied to Harry. As Harry calmed down, so too did his rage. "You don't hate me?"

"No Harry, I have never and will never hate you." Draco said "It hurts that you would even consider that."

Harry snuggled up under Draco's chin, as if he could somehow climb inside Draco. He pulled him tighter, understanding that Harry was seeking a psychical reassurance. "I told you that it's all so new...that there is so much." he paused and breathed deeply trying to stave off more tears. "A little over a month ago my uncle had me tied to a ring in the floor. I think maybe it was a whip, but it might have been a bat. He screamed about how worthless I was, my mother was, we all were. I owed him for taking care of me. I don't know what I did wrong Draco. I was trying so hard to stay off his radar. I think he had lost a promotion that day. I think. It was my fault because he'd spilt coffee on his presentation and he'd gotten jam on his tie from a doughnut and...and I don't remember. Something was always my fault and I never understood why. It was so bad Draco. So bad. He left me tied up there for three days. I peed myself. I'm sure I would've shit myself too if there'd been food in my stomach. My aunt eventual cleaned me up. I was supposed to be grateful to her for it. It was horrible. I think...I think you healed me that night. I knew he had damaged things...bones, internal bruising and possibly bleeding. But I dreamt of safety that night. Safety and wings and warmth." Harry sighed, the tension finally leaving him. Draco sighed as well. Those horrid people would pay.

"I don't want an apology yet Harry, but you will understand why I'm so hurt and angry. However I am sorry that I caused you to remember such pain. You will learn to trust me. You will always be safe with me my sweet beautiful little cub, even when I'm angry you are safe. And Harry?" he looked down into his mates eyes. "I will never let you go. You will never go through it alone. Never again." He nuzzled Harry, nose to nose. "Now lets go get you a bath and then get some sleep."

He kept the young man in his arms as he maneuvered himself off the bed. "You can keep your pants on if you want, but I will be washing you. I need to take care of you." Seeing Harry in such pain and hearing another example of his abuse had set him on edge. His anger and rage still battled inside him, settled only by Harry in his arms. "I need to reassure myself that your okay."

_"Ironic,"_ Harry thought. _"that he would need reassurance after I momentarily lost my marbles." _

Draco undressed Harry, leaving his pants on. They could be changed before they crawled back into bed. Through touch and scent they helped each other calm. Another hour and a few warming charms to heat up the water later and the two young men were back in bed, once again wrapped around each other and hanging on as if their very lives depended on it. Wiped out emotionally they were asleep before they could even say goodnight.

**************mates and princes***********end chapter

an: Holy goodness. When the boys came on the scene everything just went crazy! I thought about splitting this into two different chapters but that seemed kind of mean. Hope you enjoy! And don't forget to let me know about Lucius/Snape. I'll put up a poll too!

Please review!


	13. Chapter 12: School Schedule

A/N: To my most wonderful readers. I'm sorry it's been so long. This chapter ran me into a wall. What I'm posting is as far as I've gotten. I have however, began editing and once I get more then a few chapters done I will post them as 'Mates and Princes, redux'. There will be some new material but it will probably grow just as slowly in terms of timeline. One reader was frustrated that time was going so slowly and I do apologize for that but there are things that need to be said, shown and done...and I'm wordy. I'm looking, slowly, for a beta to help with the project and maybe help me hammer out where I want the story to go. I feel bad for making you wait so long though so here is what might be considered a teaser for chapter twelve.

Thank you so much for your support both silent and reviewed. You guy's and gals bring smiles to my face and that is fantastic! Feel free to message me or review if you've any questions or concerns!

***************Mates and Princes******chapter 12*******

"It's about time you two got out of bed," Hermione teased. "I was afraid that we were going to have to mount a search and rescue!"

Harry blushed furiously. Draco had the grace to blush as well. They had been awake for hours. Harry had awoken laying fully on top of the blonde Veela. Laying stomach to stomach meant their morning arousal was quite evident. An embarrassing "eep" and escaped him once he figured out what he was feeling against him. There was nothing small about Draco. As he tried to disentangle himself from his mates embrace he managed to get his knee too close to Draco's bits and pieces. He somehow found himself on the floor tangled in sheets while Draco moaned on the bed. Thankfully the other wizard found humor when Harry looked up at him from the floor and said "err, sorry about that mate."

Their morning had gone slowly. They both still felt the after effects of the previous night. Harry ranged from hurt at Draco's perceived betrayal to shame at his panic attack. Draco vacillated between anger that Harry would think so little of him, frustration that he might deserve it, and heartache that he had caused his mate such pain. The unstable emotions tugged at their bond. It was a solid hour before either of the young men felt comfortable being a part long enough to take care of necessary bodily functions.

They agreed that they weren't ready for more intimacy then they had already shared. Even with the uncomfortable air between them they stayed in vocal range while the other showered. The eroticism of seeing water slide down the body of the man you were in complete lust with each other would have been too much for either young man to resist. They didn't talk of anything of consequence while they got ready for their day. Quidditch, what classes they were interested in, various professors and students. They kept it light. The act of sharing allowed them to feel they were getting to know the other without feeling vulnerable. It was still the noon meal before they felt comfortable facing the other people in the suite.

"We had a rough night 'Mione," Harry said quietly. "We're OK, please don't worry. Nights like that are to be expected at this point in our mating. There is currently a lot of room for misunderstandings and hurt feelings."

Hermione stood quietly for a moment. "When did you get so insightful?" she said affectionately.

"Trial by fire I think," was his flippant reply.

"Hermione," Draco said politely as he maneuvered harry to the table which was sat for lunch.

She followed behind them and sat herself across from them. "Your father and Professor Snape are finishing a meeting. They've been quite busy this morning." She spoke as she made herself a sandwich from the cold cuts and cheeses present.

"Where's Viktor?" Harry asked nibbling on a piece of cheese that Draco had handed to him.

"Ugh," was her response. "He spent the morning with his family's solicitor and the representatives from Magical Law Enforcement [MLE]. It seems Dumbledore mentioned the altercation to Fudge who is trying to make it some International incident."

Draco grunted at the comment. He finished making Harry's plate and started on his own.

"Is that gonna be a problem then?" Harry asked as he bit into his sandwich. Prawns and mayo exploded on his taste buds. His moan at the deliciousness caused an echoing rumble from Draco. He opened his eyes which had closed of their own accord and smirked. It was his own fault after all. The Veela looked slightly flushed but unrepentant.

"Eat," was all he said.

"No it wont be a problem," Hermione went on, ignoring their byplay. "Least he says it wont. As important as Dumbledore is he has lost a lot of support recently since the Ministry worked so hard on their smear campaign the last few years." They all knew what she was talking about. It wasn't until this summer that the Ministry had officially accepted that Voldemort had returned. Wizards all over the UK were literally screaming for Fudge's resignation. "I've been waiting most of the morning. I've done what homework I could but I've been distracted." Which was saying something for Hermione. The young woman could do her homework in the midst of an earthquake.

Harry reached across and patted her arm. "It'll be okay 'Mione," he said. "Perhaps this will bring to light some of Dumbledore's recent actions." Harry's tone was sad. The Headmaster was, at one time, a man that Harry had held in high esteem. He still did in many aspects. However he no longer trusted Dumbledore to do what was in Harry's best interested. The term "for your own good," usually meant quite the opposite. It still hadn't quite settled that he would never have to go to the Dursley's again. He wouldn't be his cousins literal punching bag. His abusive Uncle and alcoholic Aunt could no longer belittle him, hurt him or starve him. It sent a shiver down his spine. It was so surreal.

He glanced over at Draco. The beautiful young man ate hardily but without any of the mess he was used to seeing from Ron. _Who was this man? _He thought to himself. He knew him instinctually but he really didn't know who Draco was. He looked forward to getting to know him. Waking up feeling their hardons pressing together had been embarrassing but it had also been fuckhot!

The table had devolved into silence as they all ate. Draco lost in his contrasting emotions for his mate. He wanted his father to speak to Harry, yet he wanted to keep that from him as well. It needed to be said though for Harry to understand that he was safe with his new family. He couldn't focus on trivial things like school work or international incidents while these worries were catapulting through his brain. It was hard when his need to protect his mate could also cause his mate emotional harm or discomfort. It made his head throb in time with the beating of his heart.

After they had finished the noon meal they retired by silent consensus to the fireplace. Draco once again wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him into his lap, nuzzling his neck and taking in his scent. Harry just laid his head quietly on Draco's shoulder. Everything was still out of sorts. How long had he wished to just be a "normal" boy? He had been marked from his first year as someone different. He had been given some grand destiny that he wanted no part of. What he wanted was his parents. He wanted to stop feeling like a stranger in the wizarding world, especially since he was the supposed savior of that same world. He sighed and let his weight be supported by the Veela beneath him. Now not only was he a savior of a world that loves him or loves to hate him, but he was some Sidereal creature and mated to a Veela. It was all so far from normal it was surprising that the universe didn't implode.

This summer had been difficult as well, and made obvious by his melt down the previous night there was still a lot he hadn't dealt with. He had gotten so good at separating his life as a wizard and his life with the Dursleys. It seems though that that was no longer going to be as easy as it once was. As much as he tried to deny it his relatives had seriously messed him up emotionally. The starvation and beatings while atrocious, could be healed and overcome. The neglect and emotional abuse though, seemed to more pervasive then he'd ever thought it to be. He was embarrassed about his reaction to Draco's angry accusation of his "ignorance." He was still a little shell shocked by it.

Their personal contemplation was interrupted by the sudden entrance of Professor McGonagall. She appeared less haggard then she had the previous evening as she sat down facing the three students.

She sat across from them primly.

"I take it you slept well then?" she said. They all simply nodded. "I realize that there is a lot going on right now so I thought I'd come talk to you about your schedules for the coming term." She pulled a small globe out of her robes. She set it on the table in front of them and tapped it with her wand. "This diagram that you see here shows the various classes that we have had in the past. The ones you see in red we do not have a professor capable of teaching." With her wand she slowly spun the three dimensional image until the different subjects had separated. "These are the core classes, these over here are the electives. Now I realize that normally you would take only the classes that your O.W.L.S had qualified you for. This year however we have an opportunity to do things differently. Of course your situation and Mr. Potter, forces you to take the same subjects so you'll want to keep that in mind when making your decisions. We would like you to think about taking Charms, Transfiguration and a project in Herbology. Transfiguration we will be looking into the Animagimorphesis, which I'm sure will intrigue you. Charms will be summoning and working with a familiar, and Herbology will be creating a vivarium for your familiar to reside in. Of course there will also be a special project if you do summon a familiar with Care of Magical Creatures, to ensure you properly take care of your new companion."

Harry looked at Draco with excitement. That could be loads of fun!

"Professor?" Hermione asked quietly. "Aren't these spells above the average student skill level?"

"Ahh, very astute observation Ms. Granger." Professor McGonagall replied. "The answer isn't so simple. To cast the Animagi spell successfully requires intense concentration more then it does power. There is skill involved of course and many students may not be successful. That is why it is a year long project. There are many steps to prepare of course. Each student will meet with me individually or in small groups to work on the spell. This will be in addition of course, to the regular work load of the class."

Harry slumped against Draco. It didn't sound near as much fun now.

"Don't fret Mr. Potter. I have a feeling you will do just fine." The professor smiled mysteriously. "As to Charms and the Summoning spell. It requires precise groundwork. It usually takes a few weeks to study the spell and a few hours to set it up. After it's cast it can take weeks or even months on few occasions, for the familiar to answer the summons. On their end it's quite complicated. For the witch or wizard it is less so, though life changing. In Herbology the creation of the vivarium is time consuming. For those that have a familiar the vivarium will take place of their final project for the year."

Hermione sat in an excited stillness. They all knew she wanted to start researching these things immediately. Harry was also excited and curious. What would his animagus form be? Would he have one? Would he summon a familiar? And Draco exuded a cold confidence in both himself and his mate. This year would truly be one to remember.

"You will notice as well that we are able to offer a few more electives. These electives in purple are considered self study. You will meet with your instructor for an hour once a week. Depending on the interest in the subject there may or may not be a lecture class to attend. If there is then you meet with your professor more sparingly. I do believe that covers the basics for this year, do any of you have any questions?"

They looked at each other and shook their heads.

"I'll leave this with you to discuss. Since you will be doing much of your work this year with tutors and recordings you will have options that many don't have. Here is how the schedule blocks are for the rest of school. I'll leave you to discuss. Severus and Lucius should be in soon. Just wrapping up some details, and Ms. Granger I believe your Mr. Krum will be in soon as well."

With a Malfoy worthy smirk Professor McGonagall stood and walked out of the room.


	14. Authors Note 05252013

Salutations!

I apologize that you've had to wait so long to hear word from me. I've always hated reading those stories where the author posts "RL got in the way" or other such things. Real life sucks. Indeed. However my issue was that the plot bunnies for this story kind of ran away, or went to hide in their burrows or something. They left me kind of high and dry. Someone complained that the story pace was too slow (which it may well continue in that fashion) and I realized that I didn't know where it was going. The lovley Janara ( u/472569/Janara) never did get back to me but she is back and writing. I urge you to read her veela story even as it is now, it's fantastic!

While trying to figure out my own story I ran into some original ideas and then tried to figure out if I should post them in this story or not. I still haven't quite decided but I'd love to listen to your imput. It would drive this story MUCH much further into AU than it already is (being a Drarry fic kind of makes it one already even if you didn't count things like matebonds and such). I'm going to post a revamped "prologue" as a new story entitled "Mates and Princes: Redux" as it is likely that I will scrap the current version of this story. I will keep it's essense of course but there are some characterizations that I'd like to change in order to make my "point" (which sadly is not a plot...rawr..)

Any ideas or encouragement would be greatly appreciated. Thank you to those of you who have added my story to their favorites and followed me. I hope this rebirth of mates and princes meets with your expectations. So go over and have a read. Let me know what you think. PRETTY pretty please?!

Thank you all so much!

always

ReticentRouge


End file.
